Light with darknesses
by otaku-xan
Summary: Itachi ha tomado una extraña resolucion, tras 2 "eso" con MInato...Sasuke es taaaan adorable...xD
1. Chapter 1

Este es nuevo...no se me ocurrió cuando iba al dentista en el metro...se mas o menos la trama lo que es importante...lo malo que todavía no me e imaginado como terminara, pero bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante...jojoj espero algún día actualizar lo demás...bueno aquí va

Advertencias: shonen-ai...yaoi...no se cuando...SASUNARU! La mejor pareja...y KAKAIRU...también muy buena... jojo

Naruto no es mío...o si no...Seria para mayores de edad...jojoj

" **_Light within darknesses "_**

El sol lentamente comenzaba a salir en la villa de Konoha, sus habitantes recién comenzaban su día, y esto también incluía a los habitantes del hospital de Konoha, para ellos el amanecer no significaba mucho, ya que muchos de ellos no lo podían, ver o estaban tan enfermos que sus ganas de vivir habían desaparecido...muchas personas permanecían en este lugar por mucho tiempo...pero había un muchacho que llevaba mas de la mitad de su vida en el hospital, desde el incidente con sus padres...

FLASH BACK

Sus padres por ser parte de los mejores ninjas de la cuidad, viajaban mucho, además su padre había sido nombrado cuarto Hokage, pero eso no impedía en los viajes donde siempre estaban en constante peligro, esto aumento cuando nació su primogénito, un chico rubio, de hermosos ojos azules, este siempre viajaba con sus padres en las misiones, pues los amigos de sus padres no podían cuidarlo...

El niño paso feliz sus cuatro primeros años de vida pues al quinto todo se volvió en sufrimiento y oscuridad, a sus padres les habían asignado una misión de tipo A como muchas otras veces, a el le gustaba, salir de viaje, pero siempre se entristecía, pues conocía a un muchacho un año mayor que el, que no tenía amigos, su nombre era Sasuke miembro de la familia Uchiha, una de las familias mas prestigiosas de la villa y del país del fuego, el era un niño de tez blanca con unos ojos negros y un cabello azabache con reflejos azules, también tenía un hermano mayor, Itachi, era cuatro años mayor que el y eran muy parecidos, el mayor siempre los cuidaba, pues los quería mucho a pesar que el muchacho rubio pasaba temporadas muy cortas en la villa, había nacido algo muy especial por el menor de los Uchiha, pero por ser tan pequeño, no lo entendió y ese sentimiento quedo perdido en el tiempo por muchos años .

Esa vez, sus padres habían decido salir de inmediato para llegar pronto, pues su hijo crecía y no era bueno que estuviera tanto tiempo solo, así esa mañana de primavera salieron junto a su hijo a cumplir su misión, pero ellos nuca pudieron advertir que esa sería su ultima misión.

Fueron emboscados, por ninjas criminales clase S, eran mas de 10 y estaban en completa desventaja, pues estaban con su pequeño hijo, pelearon desenfrenadamente durante todo el día y el resto de la tarde, el niño tan solo pudo ver como caía su padre, tras haber matado a 9 de los ninjas, pero quedaba uno que amenazaba a su madre, la cual lo cargaba, a pesar del dolor de esta de haber perdido a su marido, dejo a un lado al pequeño y lucho, la batalla duro horas donde cada uno daba lo mejor de si, peor la mujer logro ganar por mucha suerte, pues su cuerpo no resistiría para el día siguiente, aun conciente de el peligro que corría su hijo, con el ultimo esfuerzo se dirigió a la villa, en el trayecto fue en emboscada por dos ninjas, los cuales la atacaron salvajemente hiriendo de gravedad al pequeño, sin pensarlo, ocupo una técnica prohibida, eliminando a los nijnjas restantes, su vida..Había ya acabado, pero con el último esfuerzo, llego al hospital de la villa, este sufrió un gran impacto al encontrar a tan gran ninja al borde de la muerte, esta espero que tomaran a su hijo y desapareció, el niño estaba en extrema gravedad, y al parecer había sufrido un shock demasiado fuerte.

El muchacho aun gravemente herido lloro toda la noche, por que su corazón sabía que sus padres habían muerto, a la mañana siguiente cuando entraron a la habitación, lo encontraron en coma, y a unos kilómetros del lugar a sus padres juntos, pero muertos.

END FLASH BACK

Desde ese entonces el muchacho no había vuelto a abrir sus azules ojos, tan solo pasaban los días y los años y este tan solo crecía dentro de esas paredes blancas, que con los años habían pintado anaranjado, exactamente cuando el cumplió sus 11 años, justo en ese cumpleaños su vida comenzó a cambiar. A pesar de permanecer inconsciente, su alma vagaba por toda la cuidad sin saber, por que no podía despertar.

Pov, Naruto

Ya llevo mucho tiempo así, me pregunto por que no podré despertar como los demás, extraño a mis padres pero por mas que trato mis ojos no se abren, todos los días me visita Iruka-kun , un gran amigo de mi padre y alguien muy querido por mi, muchas veces lo he visitado, pero me eh dado cuenta, que ya no esta solo, esta con Kakashi, el otro gran amigo de mi padre, cada vez que pueden me traen algo, pero también se, que están haciendo todo lo posible para sacarme del hospital, pues solamente duermo, es lo que dicen los doctores es un sueño tan profundo que no despierta o no quiere...pero yo les pregunto si tuviera la vida que yo llevo, por 6 años pensarían que duermo por voluntad propia, pues se equivocan, me aburro acá solo, pues ningún niño me visita, pues después de la muerte de mis padres los Uchiha viajaran, para proteger a sus hijos y así, Sasuke e Itachi se fueron...cada día es tan monótono como el anterior..Me pregunto si algún día despertare...o moriré... y además no siempre puedo salir de esta habitación, pues pueden pasar años, antes de que vuelva a ver el mundo...pues mi propio cuerpo encierra mi alma...

End pov Naruto

Así a pesar de llevar una extraña vida el muchacho siguió solo con Iruka y Kakashi, así pasaron 5 años mas, los cuales paso en la casa de estos últimos, pues tras los permisos correspondientes habían logrado sacar al pequeño del hospital, por que sentían que el muchacho necesitaba salir de ese lugar, pues lo estaba consumiendo, a pesar de llevar tantos años sin moverse por cuenta propia sus músculos y cuerpo no se habían atrofiado, pues constantemente recibía terapias para evitar problemas si es que algún día volvía a despertar.

Ya era otoño, exactamente 10 de octubre el muchacho cumplía ya 16 años y las esperanzas de volver a verlo sonreír o caminar se habían esfumado, Iruka y Kakashi pasaron junto a Naruto el día mostrándole los regalos que le habían comprado, pensaban que ese día seria como sus demás cumpleaños acompañado tan solo por ellos, pero se equivocaron, por que ese día alguien vino a visitar al rubio depuse de 5 años guardando algo muy grande en su corazón.

RING...RING

-voy...es que en estos tiempos nadie respetas las viviendas ajenas, espero que sea algo importante o si no le rompo la cara al que sea...-Kakashi abrió la puerta mosqueado, quedando con la cara paralizada al instante. Iruka al no sentir los improperios de su koi, se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Naruto en la habitación...y quedo en el mismo estado que Kakashi

-...-

-en este casa no me van a dejar pasar?-pregunto Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza

-eh...Sasuke debes tomar un poco de sol...se asustaron

-no, me jodas!

-Sasuke...Itachi?-exclamo perplejo Kakashi

-no somos rapunzel y caperucita roja...quien mas!

- ...paseen por favor...disculpen...fue la emoción...-exclamo avergonzado Iruka

-demasiada emoción para mi gusto- acoto divertido Itachi

-y cuando llegaron...donde están...sus padres...a que viene su vista?-pregunto rápidamente Iruka

-etto...-a ambos muchachos le salio una gota en la cabeza

-Iruka no les preguntes tanto...por favor pasen y acomódense-exclamo relajado el ninja copia

Así los cuatros hombres se dirigieron a la sala, para conversar

-a que se debe su visita?-menciono emocionado el ninja copia

-etto...bueno...nosotros...-exclamo un poco cohibido Sasuke pro la extraña mirada de Kakashi

-Kakashi no lo mires así, no ves que lo intimidas-exclamo molesto Iruka

-bueno, nosotros volvimos a Konoha, pues nuestros padres murieron en una misión, con varios de los integrantes de nuestro clan, fue una perdida considerable, nosotros, o mejor dicho yo decidí, marcharme junto a Sasuke de nuestro antiguo hogar y...el me sugirió Konoha, en ese momento recordé al pequeño Naruto, y por eso estamos aquí, para acompañarlo en su cumpleaños-exclamo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa

-vinieron a visitarlo...que bueno...nadie lo visita al pobre, pero acompáñenme, esta adentro...supongo que fueron al hospital por el, y ahí tuvieron que decirles que estaba acá...vamos

Iruka les indico el camino a los muchachos, ambos habían crecido considerablemente, sus habilidades habían aumentado como su atractivo. Eran conducidos por un acogedor pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación de colores azules y naranjos ( ...que coincidencia...ne?), la habitación era muy acogedora, en una esquina se encontraba un armario y una repisa con varios artículos ninjas, que quizás el muchacho jamás usaría, en la otra esquina se encontraba la cama, de color azul profundo, ahí descansaba un muchacho de 16 años rubio, levemente moreno ( le dan baños de sol), su cabello caía delicadamente en su rostro, el cual era bastante diferente a lo que ellos habían visto, pues su rostro no mostraba esa dureza de rostro, facciones duras por la edad , si no todo lo contrario, sus facciones eran finas, pero no exageradas, el muchacho era realmente bello, y su rostro en ese momento mostraba pura paz, como si estuviera durmiendo y en cualquier momento despertara.

-bueno esta es la habitación de Naruto...y bueno...-Iruka no sabía que decir exactamente

-como ha estado...-pregunto Sasuke con el semblante sombrío

-dicen que esta sumido en un sueño muy profundo y que existen dos opciones por las cuales no despierta, una es que no puede o la otra es que no quiere...aunque la ultima no me convence...-exclamo serio Kakashi

-ninguna persona desea la soledad es un instinto del humano-exclamo con una sonrisa Itachi-el despertara, ah vivido mas de 10 años solo, con su conciencia, debe estar aburrido, pero algo lo tiene obstaculizado...

-tu crees nii-san?

-estoy seguro de ello, el desea despertar por varias razones...y una es mas fuerte que todas...

-y como puedes saber eso Itachi-kun.-pregunto intrigado Iruka

-mi hermano estudio parasicología...y estudios sobre hechos para normales...esta loco...

-mas respeto hermanito, esto es serio...

-este tiene una percepción un tanto extraña...y otras habilidades, que ocupa-acoto Sasuke

-bueno es verdad eso, pero también lo que les acabo de decir, el desea despertar, pero algo se lo impide, no se que podría ser...-mientras se ponía en pose de pensar

-puedes hacer algo Itachi-kun-pregunto esperanzado Iruka

-no te ilusiones mucho Iru-chan...recuerda que ya muchas veces lo has hecho y has sufrido ya lo suficiente-decía Kakashi mientras abrazaba a su pareja

-ya lo se Kakashi, pero es que... tantos años así...tan solo...-

-ya lo se

-que les parece si hago lo que puedo, no perdemos nada o si?- acoto Itachi con una gran sonrisa

-puedes nii-san?-pregunto esperanzado Sasuke ( por que será?...XD)

-claro tan solo me dejan a solas con el, y haré lo posible para ver que sucede

Iruka y Sasuke fueron los primeros en salir seguidos de Kakashi, cada uno albergaba la esperanza que el mayor de los Uchiha fuera capaz de despertar a Naruto de sus ya 11 años de sueño. Itachi quedo solo en la habitación, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta (la misma de la serie...aun no lo veo, pero ) un extraño amuleto con forma de zorro, pues dentro de el albergaba extraños poderes.

-eh...Kyuubi, puedes salir?...necesito de tus favores-de la figurita comenzó a salir un extraño humo que lentamente comenzó a tomar forma de un muchacho de la edad de Naruto ojos u cabello color rojo ceniza.

-y ahora que quieres Itachi-kun...estaba ocupado atormentando a unos muchachos en sus sueños-exclamo el muchacho como s nada

-ya lo se, pero necesito que ahora hagas algo bueno para variar

-que cosa?

-necesito que entres dentro de la mente de este muchacho y veas lo que lo tiene imposibilitado para despertar y si puedes desbloqueado es una pequeño favor

-... no lo se...si hay algo bueno no te la cobraré, pero si esta fome me la cobro ok?-mientras le daba una sonrisa picara

-ok, esta bien tan solo hazlo

-recuerda que necesito de tu poder mental para hacer esto, puedo ser muy poderoso, pero necesito una mente para poder entrar en otra

-eso ya lo se, tan solo hazlo, listo...

El muchacho se desvaneció y metió dentro de la cabeza de Itachi este cuando abrió los ojos los tenía de color rojo, usaba su sharingan para poder entregarle mas poder al kyuubi, coloco una mano sobre la frente de Naruto y cerro los ojos.

El kyuubi entro dentro de la mente de Naruto, le costo pies existía una extraña barrera, peor no lo suficiente, la mente del muchacho era extraña, pues era un sinfín de laberintos y pasadizos, dentro de cada uno existía un recuerdo, pero la gran mayoría estaban vacíos, viajo por varios minutos hasta que encontró una puerta que decía" realidad", la abrió y se encontró con una extraña habitación de patas pa' arriba , en el techo se encontraba el suelo y ahí se encontraba un muchacho...Naruto, con los ojos perdidos mirando la nada, lentamente se acerco a el, y lo bajo y lo saco de aquel lugar.

-quien eres?-pregunto el muchacho dentro de autismo

-soy alguien que te sacara de aquí...quieres salir de aquí?

-si quiero, pero no puedo, hay algo que no me deja salir...estoy aburrido acá solo

-me puedes decir que cosa exactamente?

-es que tengo un dibujo en el estomago desde que tengo 5 años y no he podido salir pues cuando lo intento me duele mucho el estomago, por eso ya lo deje, no tengo forma de salir-exclamo el muchacho apesadumbrado

-un momento...-el kyuubi, levanto las ropas del muchacho y en efecto ahí se encontraba el sello, uno muy peculiar y extraño, peor como si nada reunió chakra en sus dedos y con ellos golpeo a Naruto e el estomago dejándolo inconsciente (o sea a ese Naruto), lo dejo flotando en ese extraño mundo que lentamente se convirtió en un prado...todo muy bonito, pero no le interesaba, tan solo se esfumo para regresar a la mente de Itachi.

Itachi abrió sus ojos ahora negros el kyuubi se encontraba a su lado explicándolo lo que había sucedido

-ya veo, con que un sello, muy ingenioso...una técnica prohibida...bueno ahora que quieres?-pregunto Intrigado el mayor de los Uchiha

-tan solo que me dejes en paz por un mes, con eso soy feliz...ah, antes que se me olvide, quizás despierta hoy o mañana, eso si hay que tener cuidado, no creo que reconozca a mucha gente, quizás hasta se desconozca a el mismo-acoto el kyuubi antes de desaparecer. El Uchiha cuando desvió su mirada a Naruto pudo ver una extraña sonrisa en su dormido rostro, así salio de l habitación dejándolo ahora durmiendo.

-y que paso?- pregunto intrigado Iruka y Sasuke a la vez

-bueno...el muchacho era victima de una técnica prohibida...mas bien un sello, muy extraño

-un sello?-grito exaltado Iruka

-si, peor no se preocupen...la rompí, ahora esta durmiendo, puede despertar en cualquier momento, peor ha que tener cuidado, es posible que no reconozca a nadie e incluso no se reconozca, bueno...ahora es tarde, quizás mañana venga para ver como esta...vamos Sasuke-chan-mientras se despedía y se dirigía a la puerta

-no me digas así...bueno nos estaremos viendo-y se fue junto a su hermano a su antigua casa

LA casa quedo inundada de un extraño silencio, pues cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, así se fueron a dormir sin antes ir a la habitación de el rubio, que se encontraba igual que cuando lo dejaron se despidieron y se fueron a su habitación a descansar para el día siguiente.

Ya era mas de de medía noche cuando unos ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse, por la oscuridad no se podía ver su color, pero eran de un hermoso azul, parecido al del cielo, se sentó en la cama como si hubiera despertado de su sueño, ahí se acordad e todo y abrió fuertemente los ojos.

-desperté...pero donde estoy...esta no es mi casa...donde estaré...me siento extraño...tato tiempo durmiendo...pero que abra pasado con todos...creo que dormí mucho...donde estará Iruka-sensei...- lentamente se levanto de la cama con gran esfuerzo pues tanto tiempo sin movimiento aun no podía moverse bien y mas con ese cuerpo , se extraño pues sus pies tocaban el suelo sin problema, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando encendió la luz y se miro en el espejo que había en la habitación.

-es...esto no puede ser...mi cuerpo...no soy un niño...cuanto tiempo dormí...si estoy así, todos crecieron...el tuvo que haber crecido...y quizás se fue...se fue...-las lagrimas lentamente comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos, se sentía asustado no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía, se sentía perdido dentro de aquella habitación, busco la puerta, quería salir de ese lugar quería escapar, tan solo escapar, salio de su habitación, a pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos podían ver sin problema, se acerco a la ventana mas cerca y la abrió el frescor helado de la noche le dio en la cara, y si mas salto por ella, quería huir de esa extraña realidad que tenia, corroí y corrió con sus descalzos pies en la nieve, poco le importo, cuando estaba totalmente agotado se arrodillo en la nieve, no sabía donde estaba, se sentía tan desprotegido como aquella vez, cuando su madre lo dejo...

-Mama!...Papa!...Sasuke...-sus gritos se perdían en la cuidad que despertaba ante tales gritos, mientras se desmayaba por el frió y el cansancio, si nadie lo ayudaba, moriría...

Continuara...

Espero que les guste...pronto actualizo mis otros fic...

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistinside**: gracias...si en comas...es un buen punto sasu-chan debe guiarlo por el camino del bien_Inner: me pregunto donde quedara ese camino?) _

**Ada-chan**: jausjaus...pues po que era lo único que se me había ocurrido y gracias, pero te decepcionaré po ke no es ni Itachi-sama ni kyuubi-chan el que o salva quien será?

**Miaru**: me es imposible ser muy mala con el, pero ámala si se puede, espero que te valla a gustar este capi...que saldrá no se como

------------------------------------------------------------...-------------------------------------------------------

_-es...esto no puede ser...mi cuerpo...no soy un niño...cuanto tiempo dormí...si estoy así, todos crecieron...el tuvo que haber crecido...y quizás se fue...se fue...-las lagrimas lentamente comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos, se sentía asustado no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía, se sentía perdido dentro de aquella habitación, busco la puerta, quería salir de ese lugar quería escapar, tan solo escapar, salio de su habitación, a pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos podían ver sin problema, se acerco a la ventana mas cerca y la abrió el frescor helado de la noche le dio en la cara, y si mas salto por ella, quería huir de esa extraña realidad que tenia, corroí y corrió con sus descalzos pies en la nieve, poco le importo, cuando estaba totalmente agotado se arrodillo en la nieve, no sabía donde estaba, se sentía tan desprotegido como aquella vez, cuando su madre lo dejo..._

_-Mama!...Papa!...Sasuke...-sus gritos se perdían en la cuidad que despertaba ante tales gritos, mientras se desmayaba por el frió y el cansancio, si nadie lo ayudaba, moriría..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------...-----------------------------------------------------_

**Volviendo a conocer**

No sabia con exactitud el por que de su vuelta a esa cuidad, sabía que era por Naruto, pero había algo mas en ello, no encontraba razón por mas que lo pensaba. Se encontraba recorriendo las frías calles de la cuidad, llenas de nieve, nadie caminaba a esa hora ni siquiera su extraño hermano, que a pesar de todo, lo apoyaba a su manera, pues no había dicho nada por su obstinación por volver a la aldea, eran tantos lo recuerdos vividos en aquel lugar, que no volver sería olvidarlos y eso sería olvidar sus raíces (_xD_).

La nieve volvía a caer dándole aquella sensación de soledad, pero de poder, pues la nieve alejaba a todos, con su pura presencia, esa era lo que tanto le atraía, siempre había deseado ser así, y así era, frió y solitario, al igual que su hermano, por eso en muchos lugares eran conocidos como os hermanos hielo, pues mostraban indiferencia y ningún sentimiento, pero eso poco le importaba.

Luego de la visita realizada a la casa de Iruka, no había podido sacar de su cabeza a Naruto, 11 años de un sueño profundo y la belleza que lo había impresionado cuando niños seguía incluso mayor, no había cambiado mucho desde que lo había conocido, sus mismas facciones simplemente le corría un sensación de curiosidad de volver a ver esos azules ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en algún lugar de la villa que no recordaba, era tan extraño, decidió partir, pero algo lo impulso a ver el suelo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Naruto!-rápidamente se acerco a el, este se encontraba frió, asustado le tomo el pulso, aun vivía, pero su temperatura era muy baja, rápidamente se despojo de su abrigo, para colocárselo, pues la sensación de volver a perder un ser querido le oprima el corazón, con su chakra comenzó a trasmitirle calor, los minutos pasaban y los colores iban volviendo a su rostro, como su respiración se iba normalizado, la calma volvió a el cuando lentamente Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando volvió a ver esos ojos azules tan profundos, que llegaba a perderse en ellos, sus mejillas sin saber exactamente el por que se tiñeron de un leve rubor _( inner: debe ser el frió...a quien le va con ese cuento?), _alzo su mano y toco esa mejillas que se había sonrojado por el acto _(inner: otro mas con la excusa..."hace frió!)._

-Naruto...

-sa...Sasuke...eres tú?-pregunto el niño _(inner: que kawaii suena! w_) con sus grandes ojitos azules llenos de duda _(inner:...me mato Xx) _levanto unos de sus brazos de entre el abrigo para tocar aquel rostro que se le hacia tan familiar pero a la vez tan desconocido, sin poder resistirlo, lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana , aquel calor que había experimentado a sus cortos 5 años era el mismo que sentía en ese momento, aquel olor era el mismo, era el, no podía equivocarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-sasu-chan-las lagrimas caían libres por sus ojos, la inocencia de sus 5 años seguía intacta a pesar de sus ya 16 años.

-Naru-chan-Sasuke se había hipnotizado por aquellos ojos tan puros e inocentes que ni siquiera había pensado lo que había dicho

-que nos paso?-preguntó Naruto lleno de angustia, esa simple pregunta lo trajo a l mundo real y recordar la situación en que se encontraba, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Naruto en brazos y se dirigió como buen ninja a su casa junto a su ni-san, por que el sabría que hacer ante aquella situación.

Naruto tan solo se dedica a observar el semblante del Uchiha, tanto tiempo sin ver a nadie, era tan extraño estar en ese momento verlo, auque había algo dentro de si que se alegraba de volver a verlo. Su pregunta había quedado ese momento sin respuesta, pues el Uchiha corría como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a su casa, no pensaba en la preocupación de Iruka y Kakashi por el pequeño rubio , pues se preocupaba mas de el mismo Naruto que en cualquier otra persona que existiera en ese instante en el mundo.

Era extraño después de tanto tiempo volver a sentir el calor de otra persona, pero mas su calor. Se sentía ajeno a todo lo que veía incluso de su propio cuerpo, tanto tiempo sumido en una extraña oscuridad, donde el tiempo pasaba y el no podía salir, simplemente observaba la oscuridad y el vació de su mente. Quizás si alguien le explicara, por que a el?

Mientras Sasuke corría a su casa en busca de Itachi, Naruto se encontraba mirando ese rostro que le parecía tan familiar y anhelado, peor a la vez tan distante y desconocido. Muchas cosas eran las que sentían, pero nada se comparaba a esa angustia que oprimía su pecho de manera dolorosa. Una angustia que reflejaba aquella rabia de no haber vivido 11 años, pues lo que el paso no fue vida, si no un letargo de su existir.

Para el despertar había sido extraño, como estar dormido, peor el tiempo había cambiado, pues le parecía que todo ocurría de manera rápida, no como antes en que todo era lento e igual, pues no tenia algo o un objetivo por cumplir.

Sasuke sentía como Naruto se abrazaba mas a su cuerpo buscando un calor que no encontraba, estaba seguro que no tenia nada que ver con la anterior hipotermia iba algo mas allá, era como si buscara algo perdido dentro de si. Sentía que el rubio se encontraba con un caos interno, por tantas cosas juntas, peor a la vez nada pues no sabía nada.

"según lo que dijo nii-san, el estaba bajo el influjo de un sello, por eso estuvo tanto tiempo sin despertar, pero ...estoy seguro que no me dijo todo lo que vio allá dentro, lo siento, debe haber algo más, no creo que simplemente no halla hecho nada durante 11 años dormido bajo el sello, peor que podrá ser...me gustaría tanto ayudarlo con mis propias manos, pero mis conocimientos sobre estas cosas son muy vagos e imprecisas...el es el único que ha profundizado en parasicología...nunca cense que alguna vez en mi vida necesitaría de el por eso...Naruto espera un poco estamos por llegar"

" Ahora que recuerdo mis padres están muertos, fuimos emboscados por unos ninjas que querían venganza...recuerdo el rostro de mi padre, pero el de mi madre es algo difuso y nebuloso, si siquiera recuerdo su voz, tan solo veo sus ojos tan claros que el cielo se queda oscuro...pero nada mas...por que no pude despertar en tanto tiempo, por que no pude vivir estos 11 años...no lo comprendo...me siento ajeno a este mundo incluso a mi mismo...soy una persona anormal...nunca aprendí a escribir...ni siquiera a realizar algún jutsu, simplemente aprendí defensa...mi madre nunca me quiso enseñar algo con la excusa de que era muy pequeño, pero mi padre cada vez que podía me enseñaba algo, quizás por eso lo recuerdo mas, pero por que no logro entender"-por que...papa...mama-estas palabras las había dicho en voz alta mientras enterraba su rostro en el tibio pecho de Sasuke, este se detuvo a verlo cuando al fin había llegado a su casa, sin esperar ni un segundo, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y entro.

De una de las habitaciones de la casa salio Itachi bastante mosqueado por el escándalo, pero al ver lo que traía Sasuke en sus brazos lo hizo cambiar de inmediato mostrando un rostro de total preocupación.

-que sucedió?

-no lo se, iba caminando y lo encontré desmallado en el piso con hipotermia, lo estabilice, despertó y comenzó a hablar cosas extrañas

-déjalo en el sillón

Este siguió las palabras de su hermano se dirigió al sillón, dejo a Naruto y cuando se iba a levantar este lo abrazo aterrorizado.

-por favor no me dejes, no quiero estar solo por favor, no te vallas, no te quiero perder de nuevo...-esas palabras llegaron lo mas profundo de Sasuke que simplemente se quedo ahí sentado sin decir nada.

"esto es un problema, Naruto tiene un serio problema emocional y mi hermano se impacto con sus palabras...esto me va a causar dolor de cabeza, pero de ahí hasta que mi hermano lo encontró es un enigma...revisare sus recuerdos mas recientes"coloco una de sus mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto para llamar su atención, que ante esto levanto el rostro, llevando su mirada al Uchiha mayor, este rápidamente activo su sharingan para hipnotizar a Naruto que en pocos minutos se encontraba con la mirada perdida, mientras realizaba esto Sasuke había vuelto en si y veía con preocupación lo que su hermano hacia.

-ahora Naruto responderás todo lo que yo te pregunte, estamos?

-si...

-que paso cuando despertaste?

-me asuste de mi propio cuerpo, no entendía, por que ya no era un niño, no sabia por que estaba en esa casa, no sabia nada

-que hiciste después de que te diste cuenta que ya no eras un niño?

-Salí de aquella oscura habitación y comencé a correr, hacia frió, pero no me importo, corrí y corrí, no se por donde...mi cuerpo estaba entumecido...no podía seguir corriendo, estaba cansado y tenia sueño y caí al piso

-y después?

-todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que comencé a sentir un calor en mi pecho, ahí desperté y vi. a alguien, era Sasuke peor no era e que yo conocí, era mayor, yo no era el niño que me...

-después de que lo viste que ocurrió?"No puedo creer que iba a decir eso, si mi ototo-kun lo escucha quizás se tira por la ventana, ya que si por que le dijo que no lo quería volver a perder de nuevo se shokea, no se que haría si le dice que lo ama"

-me tomo en brazos y dijo que íbamos a ver a su hermano a Ita-kun, yo lo quería ver, pero me dio pena, el también tuvo que haber crecido como lo hizo Sasuke-las lagrimas comenzaron a rodear por sus mejillas- y luego llegamos acá...

-Que es lo que sientes

-me siento mas, mi corazón me duele, no logro entender, por que estuve 11 años sin poder despertar no entiendo...acaso hice algo para molestar a alguien o...- no continuo por que callo desmallado en los brazos de Itachi

-Naruto!-grito preocupado Sasuke

-no te preocupes lo dormí, esta muy sugestionado por todo lo sucedido, recién despertó y todo, mañana le explicaremos, pues se sentirá mejor y tu ve a descansar.

Sasuke sin contradecir a su hermano se fue a su habitación donde en pocos minutos callo dormido, Itachi por si parte llevo a Naruto a su habitación, para que durmiera en su cama, pues el tenia mucho que investigar sobre el "sello de la inconciencia"...

Continuará

Espero que les allá gustado...creo que me afecto niebla...creo que si

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capitulo de esta saga...al final respondo los rewies de las personas que me han escrito y se les agradece...

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_-me siento mas, mi corazón me duele, no logro entender, por que estuve 11 años sin poder despertar no entiendo...acaso hice algo para molestar a alguien o...- no continuo por que callo desmallado en los brazos de Itachi_

_-Naruto!-grito preocupado Sasuke_

_-no te preocupes lo dormí, esta muy sugestionado por todo lo sucedido, recién despertó y todo, mañana le explicaremos, pues se sentirá mejor y tu ve a descansar._

_Sasuke sin contradecir a su hermano se fue a su habitación donde en pocos minutos callo dormido, Itachi por si parte llevo a Naruto a su habitación, para que durmiera en su cama, pues el tenia mucho que investigar sobre el "sello de la inconciencia"..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No se en que pensar...**

Itachi, había decido que tenía que ayudar a Naruto, no era culpa del muchacho, haber sido hijo del cuarto, por ello, haría todo lo que se encontraba en sus manos, para poder ayudarlo, y hacerlo, tan normal como todos los demás muchachos e incluso, moldear aquel sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón.

Levanto a Naruto y lo llevo a su habitación donde lo acostó, el muchacho se veía mas tranquilo que cuando había llegado, al parecer no lograba entender el motivo de su destino, aunque el tampoco, pero Itachi lo descubriría, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca de su casa, la cual contaba con muchos libros sobre sellos y sellos prohibidos, y fue ahí donde se sorprendió, pues de tanto buscar encontró u libro que nunca antes había visto ahí, era un libro muy antiguo por el aspecto de sus hojas, las cuales tenían un olor muy extraño, no ha viejo era algo diferente, como ha pociones y maldad, al parecer lo que el buscaba era mas peligroso de lo que pensaba pues, al parecer ese libro había sido escondido por su familia ya, que el nombre del autor era un Uchiha.

Abrió intrigado el libro, pero este no decía nada estaba completamente en blanco, cosa que lo extraño mucho, pues no podía ser un libro sin palabras, así que utilizando un antiguo conjuro, logro que las letras comenzaran a aparecer en el libro pero de una forma muy extraña, ya que el libro le hablaba

-quien eres tú?-pregunto el libro (_inner: me recuerda a harry potter...xD_)

-acaso tengo que responderte...esto va de mal en peor creo que trasnochar, me esta haciendo mal últimamente...un libro me habla, es imposible-exclamo, para si mismo

-no te burles de mi muchacho, ya que se quien eres, y se perfectamente por lo que me has buscado

-buscado, yo no te he buscado, es la primera vez que te veo en esta biblioteca y mas encima te encontré

-eso es lo que tu crees, pero en realidad me has visto muchas veces, pero tan solo no me has necesitado, pero ahora como si me necesitas me has visto

-insinúas, que apareces cuando te necesitan?-pregunto intrigado

-así es, ya que tengo poderes que tu nunca te imaginarias, los cuales he escondido por muchos años

-poderes?...yo solo ocupo antiguos conjuros, los cuales son enseñados en la universidad, antigua de Tokio, una escuela escondida...pero mas que eso no, ya que es la única que enseña eso para mi profesión

-así es Itachi-kun, tu profesión es la misma que estudie, pues en realidad el autor de este libro soy yo que tengo encerrada mi alma en este libro, pero a la vez protejo los secretos de este

-pero como?-pregunto lleno de dudas Itachi

-es una historia muy larga, pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que solo este libro puede ser leído por personas que tiene buenas intenciones y que su corazón no tiene maldad _(inner: ¬¬ igualito al de la serie_) como tu

-pero no entiendo aun...por que fuiste encerrado en este libro, por que recién ahora te veo, por que me ayudas?

-en sencillo, yo fue encerrado aquí ante de morir, hubo una lucha aquí en Konoha, en al cual Yondaime participo, fuimos grandes amigo y yo conocía a su hijo, pero también conocía el peligro que lo acechaba a el y a su familia, pero eso fue otro motivo de mi encierro, mi sabiduría y los secretos fueron lo que me encerraron, por lo cual no pude ayudar a mi amigo, y su hijo tuvo que sufrir aquella técnica que era un experimento " el sello de la inconciencia " la técnica que tuvo dormido a Naruto por mas de 10 años

-como sabes eso...yo no te he dicho eso...-exclamo preocupado Itachi

-acaso no has escuchado que las paredes tienen oídos, en este caso soy yo, pero yo tan solo quiero remediar mis errores del pasado, quiero ayudarte, pues aun a Naruto le espera un futuro incierto y peligroso, el fue el conejillo de india de una organización muy peligroso, que ahora tiene menos fuerza que antes, pero es de temer...es una organización que alguna vez te quiso tener en sus líneas Itachi-kun, es Akitsuki

-Akitsuki...yo cuando era pequeño y mis padres estaban vivos los escuche hablar de aquel grupo, pues en esos tiempos, ocurrían cosas muy extrañas a mi alrededor, como era pequeño, no entendía pero ahora que me lo dices, todo esta claro...ellos siempre me tuvieron en la mira...quizás a mi hermano, pero como no lo lograron, optaron por algo mas fácil, de cierta forma, la familia de Yondaime...maldición!-grito exasperado

Itachi no había dormido en toda la noche, ya que la conversación con el libro lo había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo y los ruidos en el piso de arriba no se hicieron esperar.

-que hago aquí!-se escucho una voz suavemente grave la cual denotaba miedo desde el segundo piso

Naruto había dormido toda la noche, sin sueños, gracias a la hipnosis de Itachi, pero cuando despertó la técnica de Itachi no pudo evitar que Naruto se asustara pues todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente rápidamente asustándolo pues no conocía el lugar en que había despertado (inner: el estaba en el piso de abajo despertó en el de arriba!)

-que hago aquí...yo cuando desperté Salí corriendo y me desmayé, abrí los ojos y vi a Sasuke el niño que conocí cuando tenia unos 4 años...pero después no se...vi. A Ita-chan?...no puede ser...todo es muy confuso...por que tuve que vivir estos 11 años en la oscuridad no lo entiendo-sus ojos lentamente se comenzaron a humedecer por la angustia- por que mis padres tuvieron que morir en ese horrible momento, por que aparecieron esos ninjas...ahora que recuerdos ellos traían unas túnicas negras con unas nubes rojas...dijeron algo raro...que era el elegido...pero de que!-grito desesperado poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

-naru-chan...todo tiene una explicación...

-sasu...ke...eres tu?-pregunto el kitsune triste alzando la mirada, pudiendo observar al apuesto muchacho de unos 17 años frente a la cama que ocupaba-por que?-pregunto con el rostro lleno de lagrimas

-no lo se, pero quizás Itachi logre descubrirlo...bajemos y le preguntamos...pero no te desanimes

-pero...

-todo a su tiempo...-finalizo Sasuke regalándole una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar _(inner: sonrojos!...juasjuasjuasjuas... ¬ )_

Luego de que Sasuke hubiera ayudado a Naruto a animarse, se vistieron, prestándole Sasuke ropa al kitsune quedándole un poco grande, y bajaron a el primer piso el cual se encontraba en total oscuridad para ser las 8 de la mañana de un día de semana, pues lo mas seguro hubiera sido que Itachi tuviera todo encendido y lleno de libros, pero todo estaba oscuro y vacío

-anikii? –pregunto extrañado Sasuke

-...-

-Ita-kun!-llamo también Naruto, acercándose mas al cuerpo de Sasuke, pues el aspecto lúgubre del lugar no le agradaba

-tranquilo naru...debe andar por aquí...aunque no se porque siempre tiene tan oscura la casa

-DEMONIOS!-se escucho un grito que provenía de la biblioteca

-...-Naruto al escuchar el grito se apego mas al cuerpo de Sasuke

-anikii, eres tu? –pregunto Sasuke a la defensiva

-Sasuke?...si soy yo, nadie mas baja acá, ven baja estas con Naruto verdad?...pueden bajar los dos? –gritaba Itachi desde sótano donde se encontraba su gran biblioteca

-yo no quiero bajar ahí abajo—alegaba Naruto con un tierno puchero

-hermano Naruto no quiere bajar...puedes subir tu!...además hace mucho frió allá abajo ¡!

-voy!

Y al lado suyo apareció Itachi tras un puff, característico de transportación que asusto a Naruto

-kya!-grito Naruto estrangulando a Sasuke

-gomen nasai Naruto-kun-se disculpo Itachi mientras abría las cortinas permitiendo el paso de la luz a ala casa

-anikii...me vas a matar...-susurraba Sasuke, pues el agarre de Naruto lo estaba asfixiando

-gomen nasai! Sasu-chan...yo...gomen...-se disculpaba muy azorado el zorrito

-no importa...

-bueno...si a el no le importa puedes seguir Naruto...un amargado menos en el mundo

-oni-chan! No seas así conmigo-exclamo enojado Sasuke

-alégrate un poco hermanito, descubrí algo que nos puede ayudar

-que cosa?-pregunto serio Sasuke

-de que hablan?-preguntó intrigado Naruto

-...es extraño, pero aunque no tiene sentido es una gran ayuda que encontré, pero insito que no estoy loco, pero...

-Itachi-kun!Deja de dar rodeos!-grito una voz de la nada

-kya!-gritaron Naruto y Sasuke asustado ya que de las ropas de Itachi salio un libro que hablaba

-...-Naruto se encontraba blanco de la impresión

-...-Sasuke pasaba por todos los colores existentes

-Uchiha-san, no deberías haber salido así, casi los matas de un susto!o bueno quizás ya lo hiciste...-Itachi miraba extrañado a los muchachos que al parecer en cualquier momento se desvanecerían-mejor los ayudo o si no si se van a matar...y soy muy joven como para quedar sin hermano y cuñado-dejando a un lado al libro Itachi ayuda a sentar se a su hermano y a Naruto en el sillón, para poder así explicarles mejor y evitar posibles daños

5 minutos después

-ANIKII, QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!-gritaba entre asustado y enojado Sasuke mientras indicado descaradamente al libro que extrañamente se movía sobre la mesa (_inner: flipeas!)_

-sasu-chan...tengo miedo-le susurraba Naruto mientras más fuerte lo abrazaba (inner: media excusa!)

.-no te preocupes yo te defenderé...quizás mi hermano se volvió loco...debe ser eso...y ese libro debe ser el culpable!

-Sasuke ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción te estas afectando...bueno como les había dicho antes que gritaran sonaría raro mi explicación, pero lo que paso es que yo anoche, me encontraba allá abajo buscando sobre el dichoso sello de la conciencia, cuando tome este libro, lo iba a dejar cuando escuche una voz que me hablaba...pensé que podías ser tu pero luego lo descarte...ya que tu no tienes una voz tan rara...

-COF COF –tosió desconcertado el libro _(inner: que! Los libros tosen...tengo miedo...hay muchos libros en esta pieza!)_

-como decía...yo busque el causante de esa voz, cuando llegue nuevamente a este libro, me impresione bastante de que me hablara, aunque no me asuste como ustedes, pero como les iba diciendo, el me hablo...llegue a pesar que era tanto trasnoche...o por el frió que siempre hace allá abajo, pero no era nada de eso, en verdad me hablaba, nos pusimos a hablar y descubrí varias cosas con este libro...-concluyo este con su rostro ensombrecido

-anikii...tienes que poner esas caras cuando cuentas cosas raras?

-les doy emoción a las cosas, pero bueno este libro tiene un alma de un Uchiha, y por eso habla, además era amigo de...amigo de Yondaime el padre de Naruto, sabe quien le hizo esto a Naruto, y quizás esto tiene cierta relación con la muerte de nuestros padres Sasuke-exclamo serio

-Uchiha-san? Usted era amigo de mi padre...usted sabe que le paso?-pregunto serio Naruto

-es una larga historia-Naruto-kun...larga y misteriosa...una historia que conecta a los Uchiha con los Uzumaki...

Continuara!

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Si la deje en una buena parte, pero es que debo dejar inspiración para las demás cosas, hace tiempo que no actualizo y quiero hacerlo de casi todo... ¬¬ si soy ambiciosa y que?...bueno saludos a todos y nos vemos

Naru: pero que paso a final?

Chy: naru deberías estar en la casa de Ita-chan hablando con el libro

Naru: me da miedo...

Libro: me llamaban?

Chy y Naru: EL LIBRO DIABOLICO!...KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-desaparecen los dos de la vista del libro

Libro: que muchachos...cuando salude al Uchiha-chan, se puso mas blanco que el papel y se encerró en su pieza...estos niños de hoy, no tiene respeto por nadie


	4. Chapter 4

bueno aqui vengo con otro capitulo, me costara, pues estoy escribiedolo en el notebook, pues se hecho a perder el computador para variar, jaus jaus, eso, y aqui mi hermana chica jodiendo, mas pesada la cabra, bueno mientras este lejos de mi esta todo bien, bueno, en lo que actualize, voy a responder al final los rewies si me acuerdo pues tengo que hacerlo, despues de que me arreglen el computador y tengo que esperar pa eso, por lo cual voy a escribir no mas, bueno espero qu eles guste este capitulo , jausaus, bueno aqui va

7777777777777777

**_UNIEDO EL PASADO_**

-Yo conoci a los Uzumaki muchos años antes que naruto naciera, ellos eran grandes ninjas para ser tan jovenes, por esta misma razon se habian ganado a muchos enemigos, con gran esfuerzo y dedicacion tu padre alcanzo del puesto de hokage , pero no se quedo en una oficina, siguio viajando y cumpliendo misiones como cualquier ninja en eso conocio a tu madre Yuen, era una mujer realmente hermosa, tenia el cuaerpo mas envidiadio de las kunoichis unos grandes ojos color cielo y un cabello rubio unico que simpre llevaba en dos coletas, tu saliste muy parecido a ella...creo que fueron 3 años antes de tu nacimiento, se conocieron y al poco tiempo se casaron yo fui el padrino, con tu padre eramos los mejores amigos, mi hermano se mantenia distante con su cortante caracter, era su padre, aquel hombre tan frio que traji su propia desgracias, Yuen era amiga de su madre, eran intimas, en ese entonces comenzaron ciertos rumores sobre una organizacion secreta de fugitivos principalmente de clase S, todos los ninjas temiamos po nuestro lider, pero el no se iba a quedar en Konoha por unos sinples rumores, asi que al tiempo, creo que a los dos años nacio un niño parecido a su madre, Sasuke. Itachi tendria unos 6 años, se ´parecia mas a mi que a su padre ppor el caracter.

Los rumores con los años crecieron, habian cierto informes que decian que el hokage iba a sufrir un ataque., peor no habia fecha aproximada,´para ese entonces Yondaime tuvo que acentarse en la villa, pures Yuen estaba embarazada de naruto y no estaba en condiciones de realizar esfuerzos. No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron...creo que fue un año, casi cuando el pequeño tenia 6 meses volvieron a las misiones, obviamente llevandolo con ellos, fueron tiempos muy bonitos, pues fueron mas felices que nunca, los años pasaron y se quedaban por mas tiempo en la villa, por su hijo, ahi naruto conocio a sasuke e Itachi...eran muy felices los 3, principalmente naruto por que no conocia a muchos niños de su edad, con el tiempo naruto y sasuke entablaron una gran amistad. Todo estuvo en orden hasta que naruto cumplio los 5 años, de ahi comenzaron los problemas.

Poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer los cercanos a Yondaime hasta que llego mi turno, fui atacado por varios ninjas de rango S una noche que regresaba a ñla villa, en ese momento yo realizaba una importante mision para el clan, traia un libro en el cual hablaba del jutsu de la inconciencia, pero de esa noche no pase, pues fui encerrado en este libro,para mi fortuna, al estar en el libro no pudieron volver a abrir el libro, mi hermano fue el que encontro el libro y mi cuerpo sin vida. Todos pensaron que conmigo todo acabaria, pero no fue asi, yo habia descubierto michas cosas sobre aquella organizacion, ellos llevaban muchos años experimentando con aquel jutsu, pero todos sus intentos habian sido fallidos, la idea del jutsu era llevar a una persona a una inconciencia prolongada y manipulada, esto se controlaba segun la cantidad de chakra utlilizado. Como tenian muchos problemas con el cuarto optaron por eliminarlo y utilizar a su hijo como el paciente perfecto, no habian utilizado niños de tan buena sangre. Asi planearon los asesinatos con mucho tiempo. El primero en caer fue Yondaime, ya que intento proteger a su esposa e hijo, despues fue Yuen que por algunos lamentablemente perdio al niño, creo que el apuro del jutsu conllevo demasiada chakra, pero este no actuo inmediatamente, pues Yuen logro recuperar a naruto llevandolo al hospital, pero ya era demasido tarde para ambos, ella dejo el hospital tan solo al dejar el niño y volvio en la busqueda el cuerpo de su marido , pero de ahi nunca volvio con vida.

Creo que naruto estuvo un dia mas conciente, luego no volvio a despertar y esa ha sido la vida que ha llevado, es muy probabñle que tenga conductas propias de sus 5 años, miedoso, tierno, jugueton, cosas por el estilo...y bueno tantas cosas que no recuerdo , pero eso seria el resumen de mi vida y la de naruto a grandes rasgos-finalizo el libro con una gran suspiro

-como sabes lo que le paso a naruto si tu estabas,..bueno...encerrado en ese libro?-pregunto dudoso sasuke

-pues escuchando las conversaciones de mi hermano-respondio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-que quizo decir con que naruto actuaria como un niño de 5 años? -pregunto Itachi mirando interrogante al libro (xD)

-Naruto quedo inconciente a los 5 años, el no ha vivido procesos que todo niño de la edad de tu hermano ha vivido, ahora que tiene 16 años no va actuar de acorde a su edad, el ahora debe aprender lo que no ha vivido en todos estos años, todas sus capacidades estan estancadas, pero lo mas probable es que npo logre aprenderlas

-porque?-pregunto timidamente naruto

-tu capacidad de aprender de asociar cosas nuevas a estado estancada po mas de 10 años es imposible reactivarla...ni aunque quisieras

-entonces?-pregunto sasuke que se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-quedo con la mentalidad de un niño. ira aprendiendo cosas de forma lenta, ira mucho mas atras que ek resto

-lento...-la mirada de naruto se entristecio, se sentia tan inutil y tonto.

-y aumentando su poder interno?-pregunto serio Itachi

-aumentado su chakra?...eso es caso imposible

-no, no lo es...yo...yo tengo al Kyuubi de 9 colas

que tu tienes que ?-grito histerico el libro ( _inner: ademas de hablar chilla...xD)_

_-_tengo el demonio de nueve colas en mi poder

-como ?...

-es algo que prefiero no contar, pues no es de mi agrado, pero lo importante es que lo tengo...podria unir el alma de naruto con la del demonio

-te vas a matar muchacho...-exclamo serio el libro

-he logrado desarrollar una union de almas sin tener que ceder la mia...es dificil y gasta una gran cantidad de chakra en ello, pero es factible!!

-estarias dispuesto a poner tu vida en peligro, por el hijo de Yondaime?

-no es necesario Ita-kun...no lo hagas...yo tan solo soy un estorbo, un niño en un cuerpo que no le corresponde, por eso no debes arriesgar tu vida...la tuya es mas importante que la mia...-tenia los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas, intentaba por todos los medios de no llorar de no demostrar vulneravilidad, pero aun no era capaz de manejar sus emociones

-no, yo lo hare, pero tambien corre un riego tu vida

-el kyuubi de nueve colas...el demonio legendario de fuego...

-muy astuto de tu parte aniki

-pero hay que explicarle a naruto-kun lo qie implica esta fusion de almas

-yo lo puedo hacer...-sentencio sasuke

-yo necesito que me expliques una cosa antes Uchiha-san, o mejor dicho tio...-excruto serio Itachi

-vamos naruto

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sasuke tomo de la mano a naruto _(inner: sin desaprovechar la ocasion...) _y se lo llevo al jardin de la casa, el sol estaba en lo alto del cierlo, calentando el aire, caminaronj hasta llegar a una banca que habia, donde se sentaron. Sasuke sentia un poco de nervios por la mirada tan inocente que reflejaba naruto , era extraño, si no se equivocaba sentia mariposas en el estomago.

-bueno naruto, es un poco complicado , peo intentare de hacerlo lo mas simple posible para que lo puedas entender...fusion de almas, es la union de dos almas-personificaba las almas con chakra que salian de sus manos

-CHAKRA!!!...mis papas podian hacer eso facilmente a mi me costaba mucho...-sonrio al terminar, al recordar un lindo recuerdo

-expulsabas chakra a los cinco años ?!-pregunto asombrado sasuke

-si, tambien saltaba por los arboles, caminaba por el agua, bajo las ramas de los arboles, podia tambien multiplicarme!!!

multiplicarte?-el asombro era cada vez mas notorio en sasuke

-podia hacer varios jutsus, pero nunca aprendi a luchar...me decian que era muy pequeño, ademas no tenia con quien practicar

-tenian razon-afirmo sasuke con una sonrisa bastante falsa- " al parecer aprovecharon ek tiempo que pasaba con ellos, le enseñaron tecnicas muy avanzadas para su edad...me sorprende que no se halla dado cuenta, lo mas probable es que lo hallan entrenado para que no fuera una presa tan facil, tambien supliendo la incapacidad de practicar combate con naruto...que tanto le habran enseñado?...primero le explico y luego le pregunto..."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-que es lo que querias hablar Itachi-kun?

-quiero saber a que te referias con que mi padre busco su propia destruccion ?-pregunto mas serio Itachi

-con que eso querias saber...tu padre era un hombre de pocas palabras...por esa misma razon muchos no confiaban en el, tu madre hizo todo lo posible para qure cambiara, pero no lo logro, incluso se volvio mas estoico y frio. Yo y el eramos polos opuestos, yo el dia el la noche. Nunca concordamos eso provoco nuestro distanciamiento hasta que tu naciste, ahi se abrio un poco, pero ya no habia vuelta atras, tu padre ya tenia demasiado enemigos por la forma en que hacia las cosas, como lo habia dicho, el mismo busco su propia destruccion...tu abuela siemrpe se lo dijo, "siendo asi tan solo cosecharas malos tragos" y no se equivoco...se volvio mas apatico y distante cuando nacio sasuke, tu madre no lo entendio nunca mas y se dedico a criar a susa hijos con todo el amor que podia supliendo el de su padre, cuando se casaron ya no era el hombre del cual se habia enamorado, creo que sus propios enemigos contrataron nijas que liquidaron la patrulla de tu padre, lamentablemente tu madre iba con ellos, se de lo que hablo

-ya veo...-su voz sonaba un poco quebrada

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-como te iba explicando la fusion de almas es donde tu unes dos almas en un mismo cuerpo, este mismo quedara con el predomio del cuerpo mientras que la otra alma sera un apoyo en chakra y de tecnicas y otras cosas...me entendiste?

-si fue divertido como jugabas con el chakra de tus manos-respondio con una amplia sonrisa

-pero entendiste?-pregunto sasuke con una gota en la cabeza

-si, pero que pasa con la persona que realiza el jutsu-la sonrisa de su rostro habia desaparecido

-hay dos jutsus para realizar esta fusion, una es la prohibida y la otra es la uq emi hermano menciono

-explicamelas

-la primera consiste en realizar un jutsu en que tienes que otorgar tu alma para realizarla, tomas el alma de la persona a la cual se la quieras sacar y se la colocas a la persona elegida, para ser contenedor de l aotra alma, al completarse la persona que realiza el jutsu pierde su alma

-y?

-sin su alma, puerde su chakra y un cuerpo sin chakra muere

-suena facil...

-hay que tener una gran experiencia y un gran chakra,...pero cambiando de tema, naruto que te enseñaron tus padres mientras estuviste con ellos?-pregunto intrigado sasuke

-papa me enseño muchos jutsus...mama me enseño a mejorar mis habilidades y mis jutsus

-sabes desaparecer ?-decidio aventurarse a preguntarle directamente que esperar que le contara

-si, bueno sabia hacerlo cuando tenia 5 años, ahora no se si pueda hacerlo-hizo unn puchero que hizo sonrojar a sasuke

-...- " controlate animal, si..puede que me guste o que me enamore de naruto a los 6 años...que le tenga ganas tambien...que se vea terriblemente sexy, con esa mirada tan inocente, pero no te puedes aprovechar, el tan solo tiene la inocencia de un niño...debes comportarte...paciencia..."

-sasuke sucede algo ?

-no pasa nada, tan solo...tan solo meditaba lo que me habias dicho, eso no mas_...(inner: que buena formaq de meditar, sasuke la lleva!!!...xD)_

-tu me podrias enseñar ? -pregunto con la mirada esperanzada

-bueno yo...-sasuke volvio a sonrojarse"esto se me esta volviendo costumbre "-claro que puedo

-muchas gracias sasuke

-pero por el momento, lo mejor es que descanses...

-todos dicen lo mismo!!!-exclamo enfadado

-si, todos...todos?!!!---Iruka y kakashi...maldicion!!-naruto no alcanzo a pestañear y sasuke ya no estaba

-abre dicho algo?...mejor entro

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-bueno espero que no lo comentes con nadie-puntualizo Itachi

-no hay razon para hacerlo

-Ita-kun?-pregunto naruto que recien venia entrando

-si...y sasuke ?-pregunto extrañado

-vania a preguntarte por el

-pero si estaba contigo

-si, bueno al parecer doje algo con todos y recordo algo, por que desaparecio, antes de hacerlo nombro a Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-baka

-aaa...si debe ser por que tu vivias con ellos, tuvo que haber ido para alla, aunque llamando por telefono bastaba, pero bueno que se le va a hacer

-ese libro va a hacer algo ?-pregunto con desconfianza el rubio

-solo nos va ayudar

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-Iru-chan no te preocupes , el aparecera-decia el peliplateado con calma

-KAKASHI-BAKA!!!! ...en 11 años no se a movido, por que lo haria ahora, recueda que esta inconciente, pedazo de animal!!!-grito bastante enojado el moreno

-ya entendi, no hay para que ofender..-exclamo dolido el profesor

-pero...es que dices puras estupideces, yo estoy asustado y lo que me dices me asusta mas...tengo miedo por naruto...-sus ojos se ensombrecieron

-Iruka no pienses asi, ya veras como todo se solucionara-lo abrazo mientras lo tranquilizaba

PUFF ( sonido barato de aparicion xD) en esos momentos de tanta angustia sasuke aparecio en medio del cuarto

-IRUKA-SENSEI...KAKASHI!!!...-expreso este con alegria

-quien mas podria estar en nuestra casa ?!-exclamo kakashi con sarcasmo

-mira que no me fijo-la vena en la frente de sasuke iba creciendo

-ya basta kakashi!...esa mania tuya de pelear con sasuke, desde que es niño lo fastidias,...que sucede sasuke-kun?

-naruto...-alacanzo a decir antes que iruka lo interrumpiera

-sabes donde esta ?-pregunto esperanzado

-si, esta en mi casa desde anoche

-anoche..como ?-pregunto extrañado kakashi

-anoche desperto

-en serio ?!-exclamo iruka emocionado

-si, es un poco complicado, en el camino les explico

Asi los 3 shinobis iniciaron la carrera hasta la casa de sasuke, para poder enterar se de los pormenores

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-debe andar por ahi naruto, no te preocupes...sasuke te dijo algo compromisorio?-excruto Itachi con su penetrante mirada

-claro que no!!- al decirlo se sonrojo y desvio la mirada

-como suponia...espero que llegue luego, me estoy aburriendo...odio los domingos _( inner:mi frase favorita xD)_

En ese mismo instante aparecieron sasuke , iruka y kakashi en medio de la sala

-hermano explicales tu, son un par de cabezota-solto sasuke bastante enfadado

-iruka-sensei?-pregunto naruto dudoso

-n-naruto!!!-exclamo i mpactado el moreno

-esto es increible tan solo ayer tu estas...-susurro kakashi

-me da mucho gusto volver a verlos-sonrio naruto con su adorable sonrisa-aunque estan mas viejo de los que lso recuerdo

-tu sonrisa no ha cambiado en lo mas minimo...como tampoco tu bien sentido del humor...-exclamo kakashi con sarcasmo

-tu eres el que menos ha cambiado kakashi-baka. -le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

-se que es un momento especial pero necesito contarles a ustedes los ultimo acontecimientos, acompañenme- Itachi los guio al despacho donde cerro la puerta

-sasuke...

-el sabe lo que hace naruto..o eso espero

20 minutos despues

Iruka y kakashi, salieron con el rostro levemente preocupado, al parecer lo que habian escuchado, no era tan simple que digamos

-entonces ?-pregunto serio sasuke

-yo no puedo decidir- respondio iruka

-por que no ?-pregunto naruto

-creo que..creo que tu tienes que decidir, yo no tengo esa facultad...-sonrio abatido el moreno

-tienes razon...has dado un gran paso Iru-chan...-kakashi le paso el brazo por los hombros para confortarlo

-naruto..-susurro sasuke

-ahora naruto si quieres ser un chico normal, esta solamente en tus manos, estas dispuesto o no ?-pregunto decido Itachi

-yo...-naruto era el centro de atencion-yo...

Continuará

jausasu. los deje metido, pero bueno asi es la cosa, espero que les alla, gustado, nso vemos en el siguiente


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno otro capitulo mas, quizas al final respondo algun rewie, espero que les guste..volviendo después de una no muy deseadas vacaciones…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**CAMBIOS FORZOSOS**

-…yo…-sentía la mirada de todos sobre si, sabía que era una desición que repercutiría en su vida completamente-…" pero…albergar un demonio, debe ser peligroso, según Uchiha-sama, es uno de los 9 bijuu, uno de los demonios más peligrosos que esxixten…yo tan solo he despertado, después de tantos años, yo no estoy seguro…y si me equivoco…"

-naruto-kun, debe ser difícil para ti, todo esto, por eso es mejor que salgas a tomar aire junto a sasuke

-pero aniki!!!-resongo un poco molesto el Uchiha menor ante la extraña sugerencia de su hermano

-sasuke, puedes salir con el y presentarle a tus "amigos", si lo son, es para que se distraiga un poco de toda esta presion…-itachi miraba a sasuke de una forma que le costaba identificar, hasta que de un momento a otro todo quedo claro, itachi queria que naruto viera con sus propios ojos a los ninjas normales de su edad, que sintiera la barrera que los separaba y que se decidiera a hacer el peligroso jutsu

-claro aniki, tienes toda la razon…naruto, ven vamos a dar una vuelta por la villa, de ahí volvemos!!!-sasuke no espero respuesta por parte del rubio, tan solo lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo

-pero itachi-kun, no es contraproducente dejar salir a naruto antes de que decida?-pregunto iruka preocupado

-en lo mas minimo iruka-sensei, eso tan solo lo impulsara a que se decida

-impulsarlo?-el rostro del moreno era un dilema

-iru-chan, es muy facil, te explicare…

-mejor le explico yo, aprovecho asi de decirles otras cosas…naruto esta atravesando por un momento muy difícil, debido a su condicion, el intenta tomar el peso real a las cosas, según lo que ha visto, que no es mucho-les explicaba mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones- ese tambien es uno de los motivos por el cual le dije a sasuke que se lo llevara, para que viera con sus propios ojos mas alla…otro punto es su misma forma insegura, propia de un niño pequeño de no mas de 5 años, temerosa…de forma normal, seria muy difícil que cambiara rapidamente, ya que si lo hiciera de esa forma, sufriria mucho mas, incluso podria desarrollar, una depresion o pensamientos suicidas, por eso lo mejor es que cambie rapidamente, que es lo mejor para el, lo que es un punto a favor del jutsu, de esta forma tambien aprendera todas las tecnicas que deberia saber, incluso mas avanzadas, dependiendo de aquellas a las que se alla enfrentado kyuubi, es decir naruto vera las cosas, con las vivencias de kyuubi, madurando con lo que el ha vivido, es un poco forsado inluso se podria decir que seria influenciado, pero si no lo hace sera lastimado fisica y emocinalmente, pues el no sabe defenderse, cosa que aprenden todos los niños con la edad, tambien descubriria lo atroz que puede llegar a ser la humanidad…-finalizo mientras miraba por la ventana como sasuke y naruto se alejaban corriendo por las callles de la villa

-cambiando de tema, que vas a hacer respecto a uchiha-sama, itachi?-pregunto serio el peliplateado mirando directamente al uchiha mayor

-aun no estoy muy seguro, su situaciones bastante delicada…no puedo darle la posibilidad de un cuerpo, ademas q ya no tiene relacion historico temporal con la konoha actual, quedaria totalmente desfazado en costumbres…lo mejor que podria hacer por el seria descubrir el jutsu para liberar su alma de aquel libro, y vengarlo de aquello que le hicieron esto, es lo unico que puedo hacer

-sasuke-kun y naruto-kun te necesitan…-decia iruka con el semblante triste y sombrio

-que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto itachi mientras lo miraba extrañado

-lo mejor es…-su cuerpo temblaba levemente, era una decisión difícil para ell, pero debia hacerlo por el bien de naruto-.. es que naruto se quede con ustedes…

-con nosotros?!...pero

-iruka, porque dices eso!!!-exclamo soprendido el peliplateado

-lo digo, porque es la verdad…nosotros no pasaremos con naruto, por nuestras obligaciones…ustedes pueden compartir mucho mas con el que lo que nosotros podriamos hacer, solo lo hago por su felicidad…el necesita gente joven, para poder familiarizarse, no quiero decir que no me imporyta naruto, todo lo contrario, no lo dejare de ver, en lo mas minimo, pero el necesita recuperar el tiempo perdido y con nosotros, no lo tendra…es lo mejor, no es facil…te molesta la idea itachi-kun..quizas te incomoda…-mientras lo miraba con sus oscuros ojos que reflejaban tristeza

-no, en lo mas minimo, tan solo me tomo por sopresa es solo eso, por mi no hay ningun problema, sasuke tampoco lo tendra, solo deseo lo major para el…no merece sufrir mas…

-creo que lo mejor seria irnos, si naruto decide realizar el jutsu, hazlo, lo mejor es que no estemos en ese momento…

-kakashi, como puedes decir eso!!!-hablo dolido iruka alzando la voz

-iru-chan es verdad, lo mejoir es que lo veas cuando todo esto del jutsu se alla acabado, no quiero que te sientas mal o sufras al ver a naruto…

-pero…

-se que quieres mucho a naruto, pero es lo mejor para ambos, debes dejar que el conozca con sus propios el mundo, aunque le duela, no es un mundo de color de rosas, es un mundo que si no sabes protegerte te destruye..

-lo se….y me cuesta hacerlo-finalizo abatido, siendo abrazado por el ninja copia

-bueno itachi, dejamos por estos momentos a naruto en tus manos, esperamos que sea lo mejor, nos vemos…-tras esas palabras ambos shinobis desaparecieron de la casa dejando humo tras de si…

-…yo tambien espero que sea lo mejor para naruto-kun…ahora debo preparme y hablar con kyuubi-sama…fue bueno que con sasuke no fueramos un tiempo a Tokio…-susurro para si, mientras bajaba a la vieja biblioteca

En el parque de la aldea…

-sasuke!!!...a donde me llevas?!!-preguntaba el rubio mientras era empujado por el moreno que no le habia respondido ninguna de las preguntas que le habia formulado desde que habian salido

-…"naruto quiero que veas con tus propios ojos la vida, quiero que veas lo que te privaron por mas de 10 años, quiero que tus ojos sean mas azules que el cielo que existe, pero que no has podido ver, quiero que vivas, que seas feliz…tan solo deseo que seas normal…y si es posible hacerte feliz conmigo"

Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un prado del parque, donde se encontraban, varios muchachos de su edad reunidos, naruto al ver las intenciones del moreno, comenzo a resistirse, pues una cosa eran las personas a las cuales habia visto alguna vez y otra muy distinta era establecer conversación con gente desconocida y ajena a el.

-sasuke no quiero!!!...dejame!!!!-alzaba naruto la voz, la cual demostraba el miedo que tenia a los desconocidos, a gente extraña

-naruto no puedes seguir por siempre asi!!!!-exclamo sasuke con su voz fria y seria, aumentando la fuerza en el agarre del rubio, causandole daño

-sasukie…me haces…daño…-aquel debil susurro hizo reaccionar al uchiha, que se detuvo a observar al rubio mientras lo soltaba, provocandole un vuelco al corazon, ahí se encontraba el ojiazul, con la mirada desviada reflejando el miedo que se maximizaba con aquellas pequeñas lagrimas que se habian acumulado en sus ojos mientras se acariciaba su muñeca lastimada.

-yo…naruto…lo siento, no queria dañarte-queria que reaccionara, pero no queria lastimarlo en ello, no podria ser capaz

-yo…yo decidi que voy a hacer sasuke…no se sea lo mas correcto, pero…no quiero ser diferente al resto…quiero ser un orgullo para mis padres…principalmente para mi padre…no se, quizas creas que es cosa mia, pero siento en mi pecho que l no murio ese dia, junto a mi oka-san

-naruto…yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda…quieres dar el primer paso conociendo nuevas personas?-le extendio su nivea mano, mientras sus labios esbozaban un pequeña, pero calida sonrisa, naruto era la unica persona que le ifundaba aquellos sentimientos

-…-el rubio tan solo le devolvio el gesto cogiendole la mano, algo calido sintio, algo que lo habia sentido con el amor de sus padres, no se cuestiono mas, pues empezaron a caminar en direccion al grupo de chicos que los miraban atentamente, mientras avanzaban

Habian 12 personas, 5 chicas y 7 chicos, habia una chica de un pelo rosa bastante llamativo, vestida con un vestido rojo, junto a unas calzas color rosa ( ¬¬ de solo imaginarla me dan nauseas…Oo…se nota que no me cae bien?!..xD), una rubia de largo cabellorubio, de ojos celeste palido, vestida de un polera a tirantes, junto a una minifalta, ambos de color morado, una chica un poco mas bajita que las anteriores de pelo azul, ojos blancos, vestida con unas calzas negras y una chaqueta beigh bastante holgada, la otra tenia 2 tomates en la cabeza, vestida con ropas chinas y la ultima era una rubia de 4 coletas, de vestiduras muy llamativas, dejando poco a la imaginación, algunos chicos estaban intercalados con las chicas menos 2, de los 7 uno era bastante gordo que en esos momentos comia papas fritas ( inner: su ropa es la misma que trae en el manga cuando tiene 15 años…), otro de pelo azul oscuro largo atado en una cola, andaba con una yukata azul marino, el siguiente era parecido a sasuke, aunque este tenia el pelo mas corto y andaba en esos momentos con unos pescadores grises junto a una camisa negra, los que se encontraban juntos abrasados, el mas alto de pelo negro corto, portaba unas gafas oscuras, con unas ropas oscuras, el otro que tenia un gran sonrisa donde mostraba unos pequeños colmillos, tenia el cabello color castaño bastante revuelto, vestía ropas grisres y asuladas, habia un gran perro, el que se encontraba al lado de la rubia de coletas era un chico de cabello color de fuego con ojos aguamarina, tenia sus ojos delineados con negro y vestia completamente de negro, el ultimo que quedaba era un chico con cara de flojera, pelo amarrado en una coleta y una chaqueta en este caso para chuunin.

El rubio y sasuke se acercaron al grupo que interrumpieron su conversación para observar a los recien llegados, naruto pesar del valor que habia tenido en un principio se oculto levemente tras sasuke por la vergüenza.

-sasuke-kun!!!!-se escucho un voz chillona, naruto vio que se trataba de la pelirrosa, que inmediatamente no le callo bien

-valla uchiha, no te esperabamos…-acoto friamente el pelirrojo

-soy alguien inesperado como ya saban…pero no vengo a entrenerme, si no a presentarles a alguien…naru sale de atrás mio…-el rubio tan solo nego en ella, sin ninguna intencion de salir-no seas asi…no son malas personas…a excepcion de algunas…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que solo naruto pudo escuchar

-…-todos estaban extrañados por el comportamiento del chico, pero habia una que hervia por dentro, pues ese chico tenia mas atención por parte de sasuke

El rubio salio a regañadientes de atrás del moreno, se presento rapidamente ocultando su mirada bajo su cabello, intentando ocultar tambien su sonrojo-soy uzumaki naruto…es un placer

-por esas casualidades eres hijo del cuarto, kyosuke uzumaki?-pregunto el de cabello azul con una mirada calculadora

-pues…si

-primero los presente y luego preguntan…-halo medio mosqueado el pelonegro-ella es sakura-indicando brevemente a la pelirosa, que lo miro feo, devolviendole la mirada-el de gafas es shino, el que lo abraza restregandose en kiba, la de pelo azul es hinata y el chico de pelo azul es neji su primo, elque come papas es chouji, la de ojos claros y rubia es ino, la rubia de coletas es temari, de la villa oculta de la arena, el que esta a su lado es gaara, tambien de la villa oculta de la arena, es el kasekage, la de vestido chino es ten ten, y el de negro entero es sai y el que tiene cara de aburrimiento es shikamaru, es uno de los pocos es chuunin, pues hubos ciertos problemas durante la prueba que se suspendio, fue el unico que alcanzo a tomarla…

-no me estoy restregando a shino, solo le demuestro mi afecto!!!!-exclamo levemente ruborizado kiba

-que problematco eres sasuke…-exclamo el nara

-sientense y conversemos un rato-propuso la rubia de coletas

Naruto y sasuke se sentaron al lado de sai, mientras el resto llenaba de preguntas al rubio

-naruto donde estabas? pues no recuerdo haberte visto en la villa-pregunto shikamaru

-que edad tienes-pregunto la timida hinata

-tienes novia o novio?-pregunto ino sonrojandose

-de donde conoces a sasuke-kun?-pregunto sakura un poco molesta

-como eran tus padres?-pregunto kiba intrigado

-con quien vives?

-etto…bueno…yo…-se sentia turbado con tantas preguntas

-responde de a una, y las que quieras…siempre son asi…-le dijo sasuke intentando tranquilizarlo

-bueno…estaba bajo un jutsu muy poderoso, desde los 5 años desperte ayer , tengo 16 años, no tengo novio ni novia, conosco a sasuke desde pequeño, pues mi padre era alto, rubio de ojos azules prfundos como los mio, mi mama era rubia de largo cabello color oro, hermoso cuerpo y unos grandes ojos verdes, todos la querian como esposa, pero ella se enamoro de mi papa…creo que los ultimos años he vivido con iru-chan y ka-chan que han cuidado desde mis cinco años…creo que eso es todo-finalizo después de no haber respirado, respondiendo

-un jutsu…que clase de jutsu?-pregunto intrigado gaara

-un jutsu desconocido que utilizo akatsuki, soy la unica persona que yo sepa hallan utilizado esta tecnica…

-bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables, tu madre era igual a ti, me refiero a que era muy bonita?-pregunto ino intrigada ino, pues el rubio era bastante atractivo, aunque era una belleza inocente e infantil, aunque tambien traviesa y curiosa

-mejor se los muestro…como la recuerdo…-se levanto e hizo una serie de signos antes de decir sexy no jutsu

Ante ellos aparecio una hermosa rubia de largo cabello color oro, de cuerpo envidiable, vestida de kunoichi, totalmente de negro, se movia agraciadamente, mientras abria sus ojos, color esmeralda que irradiaban ternura y alegria

-hace tiempo que no hacia este jutsu…-hablo con una suave voz

-naruto de donde sacaste ese jutsu?-pregunto un poco turbado sasuke

-lo invente junto a mi madre…era para hacerle bromas a mi oto-san probare con el kimono que una vez ella me mostro…era con el cual se caso…-exclamo emocionada, mientras se escuchaba el leve estallido de aparicion, en ese momento quedaron todos maravillados, pues se veia como si fuera irreal, el kimono era de un blanco inmaculado con flores azules…realmente habia sido muy hermosa, pero rapidamente deshizo el jutsu quedando con el traje ninja-si voy asi…iru-chan le dara un infarto…pero tanto tiempo sin hacer este jutsu…lograre hacer lo mismo?-los otros sin entender la rubia desaparecio ante sus ojos

-naruto!!-grito sasuke preocupado, pero el rubio no respondia, alzo la vista frustrado y antes que pudiera decir algo, la rubia callo encima, mordiendo el piso ( xD)

-itte…-exclamo la rubia antes de levantarse y disolver el jutsu-…sasuke que haces en el piso?-le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado

-tu lo botaste, baka!!-grito encolerizada la pelirosa

-yo no te conozco, pero no te permito que me grites y menos que me insultes-se defendio mientras se colocaba en posición ofensiva

-acaso quieres luchar conmigo?-pregunto con desden, situandose para combatir

-solo te dire que no era…que no era un niño normal de 5 años…-desaparecio del campo visual de todos, la pelirrosa no lo sintio hasta que se encontraba volando directo a uno de los arboles mas cercanos de una rapido movimiento logro detenerse, fue en ese momento que vio al rubio dirigir hacia ella una ráfaga de viento, que por muy poco logro esquivar, pero que rasgo su vestido

-creo que no tengo otra opcion que aceptar la proposición de los uchiha…para evitar basuras como tu…-siseo friamente mientras se daba vuelta caminando en direccion a sasuke para levantarlo del piso donde recien estaba despertando de su pequeño desmayo

-a eso se le llama caer naruto…lograste noquearme por unos …-no dijo mas, pues rapidamente atajo unos shurikens que casi hieren al rubio, se enojo bastante, como podia ser asi-sakura…eres de lo peor…lo siento chicos, nos veremos en otra ocasión...-tomo a naruto de la muñeca y desaparecieron, la pelirosa habia quedado dolida, pero esa no se iba a quedar asi

En la casa de los uchiha

-bueno el jutsu lograra que quede inconciente, pero no me matara…muchas gracias kyuubi-sama…-agradecia itachi a un chico mas pequeño que el, de mirada penetrante de ojos y pelo marron

-es un gran favor que te dare, pero estar en este mundo sin un cuerpo, es muy agotador pues yo con mi chakra debo proporcionarmelo y tiene que ser corporeo…-su voz era ronca y grave

-no te arrepentiras…-en ese momento aparecio naruto con un malhumorado sasuke

-ita-chan!!!-saludo alegre el rubio

-no los esperaba tan pronto, paso algo?

-nop

-como que no?!...-grito encolerizado-sakura casi lo mata…la muy basura…-sus ojos se tornaron rojos

-no malgastes tu sharingan en ella no vale la pena…naru-chan decidiste?

-si…-su rostro mostraba decisión, pero sus ojos aun mostraban un poco de inseguridad- me arriesgo a realizar el jutsu

-esta bien…kyubi-sama…-al llamarlo aparecio en la habitación con la apariencia de un chico

-bien…tu solo colocate , uchiha menor muevete que necesito espacio para esto…no te preocupes no como niños…ahora tu-dirigiéndose a naruto-no te muevas, te va a doler, pero no te muevas

-h-hai…-se sentia muy nervioso y ese chico emanaba un extraño chakra

El chico-kyuubi se coloco a una distancia prudente de naruto y junto ambas manos, acumulando y libernado su chakra, el aire era difícil de respirar. Itachi en todo momento no habia dejado de realizar una serie de sello acumulando chakra. El rubio comenzaba a brillar, se podia apreciar que sufria, pues su rostro lo demostraba, una serie de sellos comenzaron a rodear al rubio, girando agran velocidad, el chico-kyuubi para ese entonces habia perdido toda forma humana, era un zorro de tamaño humano, pues si expulsaba todo su poder destruiria la casa e incluso mataría a los que estaban ahí. El aire era casi irrespirable, cuando el demonio se volvio tranparente y como si fuera absorbido por el vientre del moreno desaparecio, naruto brillo cuando el bijou desaparecio completamente, callendo inconciente al piso, sasuke fue en su ayuda, cuando busco a su hermano, lo encontro mas palido sentado en el piso, respirando con dificultad

-aniki..-llamo preocupado mientras sostenia en brazos al rubio, al cual se le habian formado en las mejillas unos bigotes

-no te preocupes solo estoy agotado…nada que el descanso no pueda reparar

- y naruto?-le pregunto mientras observaba al rubio

-esta inconciente, es una carga muy pesada el jutsu, no creo que despierte hoy…kyuubi debe estar absorbiendo de su chakra para formarse un lecho para vivir…lo mejor es descansar…-se levanto con un esfuerzo increíble, parecia que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, era un jutsu que lo dejaba indefenso completamente, lentamente se dirigio a su habitación, siendo seguido por sasuke que llevaba en sus brazos a naruto

-sera un larga espera…-susurro sasuke mientras depositaba al rubio en su cama, mientras observaba como el pecho de este subia y bajaba, el sopor lo invadió quedando dormido a un costado de naruto sobre la cama…

Continuará…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Chyneiko: a veces me pregunto como me leen si me demoro siglos en actualizar…al menos como ahora hay notebook en la casa, puedo escribir sin la tentacion de Internet, para eso debo prender el otro…_


	6. Chapter 6

…bueno otro capitulo..que para mi tambien es un misterio…asi que descubriremos juntos lo que sucede, solo estoy aquí frente al computador, asi que veremos que sale…en este capitulo…espero que sea bueno si no…bueno lo desechamos…gracias por sus rewies al final les respondo….jojojo…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Ya no soy alguien al cual dañaran **

El sol estaba saliendo…estaba amaneciedo, un nuevo dia en la villa de konoha…un nuevo dia para la vida de nuestros ninjas.

Comenzo a abrir lentamente lo ojos, cuando un dolor de los mil demonios llego a su cuerpo, tenia todo su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido…cuando estuvo completamente lucido, se dio cuanta que se encontraba sentado apoyado en la pared y se habia qeudado dormido, mientras cuidaba a naruto…al recordarlo su vista se dirigio rapidamente al rubio el cual le estaba dando la espalda, lo de la noche pasada no habia sido un sueño como pensaba , con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se levanto…que dolor sentia por todo su cuerpo, se hizo una nota mental _" no vuelvas a dormir sentado en el piso"_

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, pues habian personas durmiendo y descansando después de una agotadora noche _(inner: ¬¬ no ese tipo de noches mal pensados…) _se preparo un café bien cargado…eso lo mas seguro lo despertaria y rejalaria un poco sus musculos…mejor se daba una ducha tibia quizas eso le ayudaria despejar su menta aun dormida…se tomo su café amargo, dandose un gusto antes de irse al baño a ducharse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero fue muy bueno para su cuerpo, pues ya no le dolia tanto como cuando habia despertado…salio con una toalla, en la cintura…no creia que alguien mas se hubiera despertado, por lo cual se dirigio a su habitación y con mucho cuidado saco unos boxer negros, unos pantalones azul marino y una polera blanca y salio de la habitación, pues no queria despertar aun al rubio, ya que su hermano le habia dicho que lo mas probable es que descansara bastante por el jutsu

Se vistio en la planta baja, aprovechando limpio un poco el lugar, pues tras el jutsu, habia quedado un poco desordenada la casa, puso orden y se dirigio a la cocina a preparar algo para naruto y su hermano cuando despertaran…paso bastante tiemrpo hasta que termino de cocinar…una tortilla de verduras con carne, jugo natural de berries…algo que para la hora que ya era, seria perfecto como para el almuerzo, al ver que ninguno de los dos bajaba, decidio dejar una nota, diciendo que salia a dar una vuelta.

Salio como no lo hacia desde ya un tiempo, pues aun no habian vuelto al trabajo el y su hermano, por recien haber vuelto de Tokio, una cuidad muy lejana y desconocida para aquella parte del mundo, pues al otro lado la historia era otra, pero eso no era importante, pues a pesar de tener varias comodidades como las del otro lado, aun seguian con los ninjas y todas esas cosas, no se quejaba pues era muy entretenido, y daba una vida mucho mas interesante.

Camino sin rumbo definido, hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a la academia…ahí aun estaba el columpio…el columpio con el cual conocio al rubio…gracias a su hermano…

Flash back

Un chibi sasuke de no mas de 1 año y medio se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando con un muñeco que le habia regalado su hermano, se encontraba esperandolo, pues este le habia dicho que le iba a dar una sopresa y ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí esperando a la salida de la academia…aunque eso aun no podia comprenderlo, a pesar que sabia cosas que niños a su edad no entendian…el niño iba vestido de una jardinera azul y una polera blanca…realmente era un niño adorable, pues muchas chicas que asistian con su hermano a la academia pasaban y le decian cosas a pesar de ser el tan pequeño, para ese tipo de cosas…su hermano tenia 6 años mas, es decir ya tenia casi 8 años…estaba pronto a salir de la academia, era todo un prodigio como estudiante

-sasu-chan!!!!-esa voz la reconocia de lejos, era su hermano

-ita!!..ita!!!-llamaba feliz, hasta que se dio cuenta que su hermano llevaba algo o alguien en sus brazos…-exo!!!...exo!!!!-gritaba, mientras indicaba con sus pequeñas manos a la cosa que itachi llevaba en sus brazos y que se movia levemente

-sasu-chan…te voy a presentar a alguien importante, es el hijo del cuarto es naruto….-le decia mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano, que no quitaba la vista del pequeño al cual no le podía ver el cabello, pues llevaba un lindo gorrito de color azul, para poder verlo mejor se habia parado…el niño era mas pequeño que el

.-nau!!!!nau!!!-gritaba feliz mientras aplaudia como loco

-ya sasu-chan, lo vas a despertar...es mas pequeño que tu

-io?...-mientras se indicaba con una manita

-pues si…tu tienes 1 año y medio y naruto tiene menos de un años…es bonito verdad?

-no…io indo…indo io!!!-refunfuñaba con un tierno puchero

-mira parece que va a despertar…-y tenia razon, en sus brazos el pequeño naruto se movia perezosamente, mientras abria lentamente sus ojitos, ojos que maravillaron al pequeño sasuke, pues jamas habia visto ese color tan hermoso…eran dos zafiros, que lo miraban curioso-mira lo voy a sentar para que te pueda ver mejor sasu-chan-con mucho cuidado el pequeño itachi, sento al bebe el cual tan solo se podia sentar solo, pues era muy pequeño para caminar, iba vestido de un pilucho de color celeste, que resaltaba mas sus grandes ojos, el pequeño miraba curioso a sasuke, pues no le despegaba la mirada de encima

-vamos sasuke…eres el primer bebe que ve…vamos acercate y saludalo

-y si…no guto?-le pregunto inseguro, pues a el le habia encantado ese pequeño bebe que se mantenia oculto bajo el gorrito

-si le vas a gustar, si eres un niño adorable, pero dejame sacarle el gorro para que te vea mejor-mientras le sacaba el gorrito, lo habia soltado hecho que el pequeño aprovecho para gatear y acercarse al inseguro sasuke, que lo miraba maravillado por la hermosa cabellera rubia que tenia

-ao…ao…ao….-balbuceaba el pequeño rubio mientras extendia sus pequeños brazos morenos a sasuke, que lo miraba confundido

-ita…kere ke o suba?

-creo que si, auque no vas a ser capaz…eres muy pequeño para cargarlo…yo te ayudo, sientate…y quizas se calme…

-ta ben…-sasuke obedecio a su hermano, naruto lo miro un poco extrañado, pero gateo hasta quedar cerca, hechandose encima del pobre sasuke que por poco se cae si no es por su hermano

-indo!!!! Indo!!!!-gritaba feliz el pequeño naruto

-io indo?

-iii!!!!...o?-le pregunto mientra se tocaba con sus manitas

-tambe!!!-le decia mientras revolvia juguetonamente los suaves y delicados cabellos del bebe, que se ria junto a sasuke

-naruto…-el aludido lo miro, antes de poner a reirse

-ita…ita!!!! Eo..eo…-mientras hacia un gesto como un beso e indicaba a Sasuke

-sasuke creo que quiere un beso…

-un bexo...de mi?

-si…mira...te debora con los ojos

-sasu...eo…eo…eo!!!!-balbuceaba feliz el infante

-lo ves..?

-ta ben…solo nau –le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a naruto, pero este se movio dandole un beso en los labios, riendo como loco por la mirada de sasuke

-esta acostumbrado que lo besen en la boca, sasuke, no iba a dejar que tu lo besaras en la mejilla, pues solo lo hacen cuando alguien no lo quiere y es por compromiso

-io tambe kero…-agarro la cabecita del rubio y le dio un tremendo beso, para su corta edad

-sasu keo keo keo

-que dixe?

-creo que te quiere le dice lo mismo a su papa

-va a xer indo cando gande

-al igual que tu sasuke

-indo!!!!

-ita-kun…..-era la voz de un hombre mayor

Fin del flash back

-aun recuerdo aquello, gracias a itachi te conoci y doy gracias por ello, fuiste la persona mas fantastica que alla conocido naruto…y me sorprende el desplante que tenia yo a esa edad…eso me preocupa un poco ahora que lo pienso…valla, asi que yo fui el primer niño que vio un poco mas grande que el…y que le dio su primer beso…eso si que me gusto…mejor regreso…es hora del almuerzo y no quiero que vean que no estoy….-asi sasuke tras recordar el mejor momento de su infancia, volvio a la casa de los Uchiha, donde se encontro solo a su hermano que parecia zombi con la cara que tenia

-itachi estas bien?-pregunto un poco preocupado mientras calentaba la comida que habia preparado en la mañana

-me siento fatal…-estaba mas palido de lo normal incluso, no tenia ni fuerzas

-creo que lo mejor es que comas y luego vallas a dormir, no valla a ser que te de algo por esforzarte…-le decia mientras le servia un poco de comida

-si creo que voy a hacer eso…me siento muy cansado, quizas me falta sueño, pero estoy mejor que ayer…no has visto a naruto?

-no, no ha bajado…sigue durmiendo…

-el tendrá mas suerte al tener a kyuubi dentro de si…yo tan solo tengo que reposar todo lo que pueda, no se por cuantos dias…que semana mas horrible me depara…podrias decirle a la hokage que no voy a hacer misiones pues estoy muy enfermo…muy enfermo…-se levanto con gran esfuerzo, subiendo las escaleras

-si tienes hambre…pues llámame…

-hare el intento…-y desaparecio dentro de su habitación…

-eso me preocupa, pero espero que solo sea cansancio después de aquel jutsu, no me gustaria que sucediera otra cosa peor…-iba a levantar los trastos de la mesa, cuando sintio un fuerte chakra a su lado, que lo asusto botando los platos al piso, se alejo rápidamente para atacar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio tan radiante como siempre

-n-naruto?!-le pregunto con una mano en su pecho, casi lo mata del susto

-quien mas sasu-chan?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, pero lujuriosa, cosa que hizo tragar duro al pobre sasuke

-cuando despertaste?

-hace horas…cuando tu quisiste mirarme…

-y por que no me dijiste nada?-pregunto un poco molesto mientras recogia los pedazos de platos del piso, siendo ayudado por naruto

-pues no queria molestarte ademas queria estar un rato solo, nada mas…

-valla…pero estas bien verdad?

-si..ouch…-tan distraido estaba que se corto con uno de los pedazos, sasuke lo iba a limpiar, pero cuando le vio el dedo, este no tenia nada, solo rastros de sangre

-que demonios….

-creo que es kyuubi…el tiene esa capacidad…-comento naruto con una gran sonrisa

-valla…y bueno…te sientes diferente?

-bueno…-comenzo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, siendo acompañado por sasuke-en realidad, mi forma de ver las cosas es igual que antes, pero kyuubi, me dice realmente como son las cosas, como las miradas de la gente, sus gestos intenciones…bueno las que son mas obvias e iguales en las personas, cosa que yo no podia diferenciar…

-como puedes saber eso?

-pues salí a dar una vuelta…solo fue un rato…

-pero el interrumpe mucho en ti?-pregunto, intentando olvidar, el hecho que naruto habia estado solo afuera

-no, el me dice, que solo lo hara por el momento, pues considera, que nadie merece vivir lo que yo pase, luego me comento que tenia que aprender por mi mismo, y si era una situación muy peligrosa el aparecería…el solo descansaría…

-interesante demonio…

-si, sasuke te parece si salimos?-pregunto con todo el anhelo del mundo, pues el lo primero que habia querido ver era a sasuke…el sentimiento que su corazón sentia se hacia mas nitido, gracias al zorro

-claro vamos

Sasuke se encontraba muy feliz, pues naruto seguia siendo el mismo chico dulce, que habia despertado…pero el sabia que no podia ser siemrpe asi con todos, pues se lastimaría, pensaba que esa habia sido la mejor opcion a tomar, pues el zorro le mostraba a naruto…el mundo realmente como era…cosa que hubiera costado que aprendiera o quizas…cuando lo hiciera su corazón estaria dañado por la crueldad…iban caminando tranquilamente, cuando sasuke sintio un chakra muy familiar acercarse…como odiaba la actitud, que tenia ella…la detestaba…a a veces se preguntaba si sus padres la habian tenido con amor, o por otra cosa….

-naruto, ven vamos…

-sasuke, es pera esperemos a sakura, para saludarla…-su voz no sonaba nada amistoda para el gusto del pelinegro

-como sabes que es sakura?

-pues antes podia sentir los chakras, gracias a kyuubi me es mas fácil e incluso puedo saber quienes son, como ya lo conocía…no me fue difícil…

Y no se equivocaban…mas delante de ellos venia la basura, mas basura del mundo, sakura haruno…estudiante de medicina, de la quinta…un privilegio que muy pocos tenian y que ella gozaba, solo para fastidiar y molestar a los demas…

-sasuke, por que no me esperas, en la plaza de alla?-pregunto inocentemente el rubio

-por que, ademas ella te puede hacer algo

-es que solo quiero probar que puedo hacerle…pero solo si ella me provoca..claro

-bueno…pero igual ten cuidado…te espero no demores- a sasuke realmente le daba lo mismo la pelirosa, pues tras haber sentido el chakra de naruto, realmente habia una gran diferencia, pues al chica podia golpear muy fuerte, pero su chakra era muy inferior al del y al de naruto, pues el rubio tenia un chakra mas alto que el…cosa que no le molestaba, pues naruto necesitaba ese empuje…mejor se preocupaba por lo que le iba a decir a la vieja esa sobre su hermano…ojala que anduviera de buenas…podia ser peligrosa, borracha y furiosa…siguió con sus cavilaciones desapareciendo por la plaza

Naruto mientras esperaba a la basura esa se habia convertido en sasuke, para que su venganza fuera aun mejor, le diría unas cuantas cosas y luego pues se iría, no tenia ganas de mucho tan solo de joderle la vida a esa niña fastidiosa

-sasuke-kun!!!!!-grito la chica casi abalanzandose sobre "sasuke", que fue mas rápido y la dejo para de largo-que sucede?-pregunto la chica, como si abrazarse fuera lo mas normal que hacian

-que sucede y tienes la desfachatez de preguntarme…a veces me pregunto que tienes en la cabeza…cerebro o aire, no voy a estar jamas bien contigo, sabes, pues una mocosa como tu y debil…no atrae ni a los insectos…digo eso es un insulto para ellos…-le sonrio con gran superioridad y asco hacia ella, la chica comenzo a llorar

-pero sasuke-kun, por que eres tan cruel conmigo

-ja, deberias considerarte afortunada, que no mancha mis manos contigo…una cosa, basura…no quiero que te me acerques mas ni a mi, ni a naruto, me oyes…por que si lo haces habrás preferido…no haber nacido….-le dirigio la mirada mas llena de odio que le pudo dedicar, pensando que el no sabe dar muy bien esas miradas…y siguió su camino hasta la plaza, sintiendo el desgarrador y horrible lloriqueo de la chica…que desaparecio por donde habia venido

-naruto que hiciste, para que vengas con esa gran sonrisa en tu cara…me da escalofríos…

-sasu-chan, solo me deshice de un basura…-le comento mientras lo obligaba a caminar

-no la habras…

-claro que no!!! Yo no iba a hacer eso…solo le dije sus cuantas verdades…vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre

-vallamos a comer ramen, yo tambien tengo hambre y la casa esta muy lejos como para llegar caminando en poco tiempo…luego vamos a ver a esa vieja de la hokage…debo informar mi regreso y mi reintegración….y excusar a mi hermano…-mientras caminaban alejándose de la plaza, sin darse cuenta que habian sido observados por unos ojos negros que desaparecieron de inmediato…

Continuara…..

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**Lyofar:** bueno que les parece…aquí palpamos un poco los cambios de naruto…genial…se ha vuetlo un poquito malo….pronto mas accion…jasjasu….yalo veran…solo esperen…logre grabar con menú de dvd…es genial!!!!!!!!!..bueno respondere sus rewies…._Mizu No Megami15-Isilwen _mejor dicho el rewie...bueno eso del parque, pues naru quizo mostarles mejor a sus mam cpn el sexy no jutsu..y luego quiso provar si aun hacia bien lo de desaparecer, pero lo hizo mal callendso sobre sasuke...eso..espeor que te alla gustado, pues pronto vienen mas sopresas_


	7. Chapter 7

Luz dentro de la oscuridad

Capitulo VI: Una vida normal junto a ti

-sasuke

-…-

-sasuke

-…-

-sasu-chan, pequeño terroncito de azúcar!!!!!!.-canturreo divertido Naruto al ver el increíble sonrojo que se apodero del rostro

-pedazo de imbécil como se te ocurre decirme eso!!!! Acaso me ves apariencia de azúcar o que?-espeto sasuke con el puño en alto, cosa que no atemorizaba mucho por el fuerte sonrojo que apoderaba sus pálidas mejillas

-pero caramelito no tienes por que ponerte así, por demostrar nuestro amor, a pesar de que me encanta el ramen me gusta mas el sabor de tus dulces labios….-susurro seductoramente naruto

-maldito pervertido!!! Que te hizo ese zorro!!!!-exclamo horrorizado mientras se alejaba lo mas que podía del rubio, pues a pesar de que algo dentro de si le decía que le gustaban esos sobrenombres tan dulces, el hecho de que todo el mundo lo viera, no era algo que le gustara mucho-si no te alejas de mi sabrás de lo que soy capaz, como Uchiha que soy

-deberías poner la cara que pones sasuke, con eso, todos pensaran que de verdad soy un acosador sexual…-le hablo una voz a su espalda, casi le da un infarto al ver al rubio tras suyo y delante de el…era una maldita sombra…le había jugado una maldita broma, pero eso si que no lo iba a aguantar y con toda la ira del mundo, empujo su codo hacia atrás, golpeando certeramente las costillas del rubio

-creo que se me paso la mano koibito…-susurro venenosamente sasuke, pagando la cuenta y desapareciendo de ese lugar , mandando miradas asesinas a quien lo mirara

-su amor es tan fuerte, que esta es su mejor forma de expresarlo

-muchacho eso no es amor, al pobre sasuke lo avergonzaste, no deberías decir cosas en broma

-cosas en broma?-pregunto naruto esta vez serio como si nunca le hubiera dolido "creo que esto de tener a kyubi a permitido que desarrolle personalidad bipolar.."-lo que usted no entiende señor, es que por sasuke siento algo, no se que es,. Pero siento algo desde que tenia 4 años, así que no venga a decir que bromeo..quizás exagere un poco con lo de sobrenombres, pero eso se puede solucionar, si me permite…-se excuso el rubio antes de salir, tras sasuke

-" que te pasa zorro yo no soy así, jamás le hubiera dicho eso a sasuke"-comenzó el rubio con una conversación con el zorro

-pero te morías de las ganas-escucho responder en su cabeza

-puede ser pero no se lo iba a decir, ahora que va a pensar de mi…

-que te perverti?-pregunto divertido la voz grave en su cabeza

-eres un pesado…susurro hastiando dando por finalizada la conversación y acelerando el paso para alcanzar al Uchiha menor.

Estaba hecho una furia, podía aguantar cualquier tipo de cosas a sakura, sus molestia presencia, incluso a sai que era mas pasable que sakura, pero ese desplante, no era demasiado, pues mas encima el sentía algo por el rubio por lo cual no era tan fácil ignorar sus comentarios o provocaciones, ya no era tan fácil, pues sabia perfectamente lo que corazón sentía por aquel rubio, pero era difícil de afrontar, pues el no llevaba mucho tiempo despierto, sumándolo con el hecho de que acababa de unir su alma a la de un demonio, eso no solucionaba mucho las cosas…mas encima el rubio lo venia siguiendo las cosas no podrían estar saliendo mejor de lo que ya iban…

-por que cuando quiero algo, el mundo se me vienen en contra?, se que no soy de las personas mas simpáticas, pero solo quiero un poco de paz, nada mas..-susurro fastidiado mientras apuraba el paso, para no ser alcanzado por el Uzumaki, lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido e ir a ver si su hermano se encontraba mejor pues el hecho de que estuviera sumamente agotado no lo dejaba en paz…

A los pocos minutos llego a la casa, y subió a la habitación de su hermano, la cual al entrar se encontraba lúgubre, percatándose, que este estaba durmiendo profundamente…un hecho poco inusual, pues Itachi tenia el sueño ligero, por cualquier cosa..mas que un ninja, que debía estar alerta…Hace tiempo que habían dejado su vida de ninjas y misiones, pero los entrenamientos jamás lo dejaron, pues sabían que en algún momento tendrían que volver a su verdadera vida y no la de chicos normales que van a una universidad a estudiar, eso lo tenia mas que claro…

Su hermano dormía pacíficamente, con el rostro relajada, como si no hubiera ningún peligro a su alrededor o algún problema que lo perturbara…siempre se pregunto, por que su hermano se había esforzado tanto en mantenerlo junto a el, en vez de haber sido feliz solo…cosa que nunca fue cuando sus padres estuvieron vivos, que lo único que querían era que el fuera el ninja perfecto, pero bueno las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera…

-lamentándome la vida no voy a solucionar absolutamente nada…-se dijo mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano, para ir a preparar algo de comer para este, ya que lo mas seguro es que despertara con mucha hambre, bajo con un poco de desgana, pues sentía el chakra del rubio en la cocina, y simplemente le hacia ponerse nervioso…

-sasuke…-escucho decir el rubio cuando entro a la cocina, pero simplemente lo ignoro, prefirió sacar las cosas necesarias, para prepararle una comida liviana a su hermano-sasuke no me ignores…

-lo mejor es que vallas a ver a Iruka y Kakashi-sensei, ellos deben estar preocupados…-hablo sasuke fríamente mientras cortaba algunas verduras

-sasuke, no quise portarme así allá, fue algo que no pude evitar, fue mas fuerte que yo, pero no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo…yo…

-no tienes nada que prometerme, tan solo ve a ver a las personas que te cuidaron por tanto tiempo, yo tengo que cuidar a mi hermano si no te molesta-finalizo, mientras lo miraba con sis oscuros ojos

-lo siento-fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio, pues al ver visto aquellos ojos, le dolió, podía ver dolor en ellos, a el Uchiha le había dolido lo que había hecho y eso le hacia sentir mal, pues quería mucho a sasuke…tras haberse arrepentido nuevamente desapareció de la cocina de la casa Uchiha para aparecer en el exterior.

-yo siento sentir lo que siento…-susurro, mientras seguía preparando la comida de su nii-san

En la habitación de Itachi

-me pregunto por que mi hermano tiene que sufrir, por sentir algo por naruto, no es nada malo…pero el haber creció con padres como los nuestros…no nos dio gran facilidad de palabra…mmm huele rico, que bueno que sasuke aprendió a cocinar mientras mama estaba viva, si no hubiéramos muerto de obesidad…-frunció el ceño al volver a sentir el mismo chakra-hace días que este chakra nos merodea y no es nadie de la villa, lo mas seguro es que hay algún espía, quizás de akatsuki, si ese es el caso no me gusta en lo mas mínimo, las cosas se pueden poner, feas, pues el cuerpo de naruto debe acostumbrar al chakra de kyubi y yo y mo ototo debemos ponerlos al día, pues tanto tiempo sin misiones hemos perdido un poco de habilidad…si nos pilla desprevenido este ninja…es muy hábil, volvió a esconder su chakra..quizás se dio cuenta que lo descubrió…las cosas se están volviendo muy peligrosas, y no puedo hacer nada aun por mi condición…ojala que no haga nada…

A las afueras de la casa Uchiha

-lo único que has hecho es que lastimara a sasuke estupido zorro…

-ofendiéndome no cambias nada, lo hecho, hecho esta, así que mejor busquemos a esos dos individuos y deja de parlotear

-eres la simpatía personificada

-muchos me han dicho eso-respondió socarronamente antes de quedar en silencio la mente del rubio

-ahora a buscar a Iruka-sensei…supongo que estará viviendo en la misma casa en la cual lo iba a visitar cuando era pequeño…me pregunto si seguirá igual o habrá envejecido…pues los recuerdos son muy confusos…-susurro distraídamente sin darse cuenta que tropezaba con alguien-lo siento no fue mi inten…

-na-naruto?-escucho decir a una voz familiar, levanto la vista y se encontró frente a frente a kakashi-sensei

-kakashi-sensei!!!-grito feliz antes de saltarle al cuello al pobre ninja copy

-naruto, eres tu realmente, te has recuperado?-pregunto alegre, mientras lo vei de pies a cabeza, se veia tan vivo, no como antes que siempre dormia

-me siento estupendo, e iruka.sensei?-pregunto curioso el chico, mientras seguia a kakashi que se dirigia la torre de la hokage

-pues dando clases, estara muy contento cuando te vea y sasuke?-pregunto

-pues en su casa…-susurro tristemente

-sucedió algo entre ustedes?

-le dije unas cosas que lo lastimaron, no era mi intención, pero no lo puede evitar…

-no te preocupes..-le animo revolviéndole los rubios cabellos-sasuke siempre ha sido un chico de carácter frío y cuando alguien importante cerca suyo le comenta algo lo siente mucho mas que una persona normal, pues normalmente no expresa sentimientos como los demás, si no una mascara de frialdad….ya veras que con el paso del tiempo cambiara…

-pero si tu no viste por muchos años, por lo que me dijo….

-es verdad, pero cuando tu caíste en coma, el te visitaba mucho y era mucho peor de lo que es ahora no hablaba con ningún niño, si no era necesario ni con sus padres, con la únicas personas con las cuales habría era con itachi, iruka, o yo…el extrañamente se sentía responsable, por lo que te había sucedido, así que ahora que estas tan bien y sano…su relación pueda cambiar…-decía mientras sonreía con su ojo visible

-nuestra relación?-pregunto extrañado el rubio

-en su momento lo entenderás…hablando de otra cosa creo que lo mejor seria que fueras a presentarse al examen de genin…

-examen de genin?..ah si ahora lo recuerdo ese examen…quizás lo pase…pero prefiero esperar un poco acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo y luego practicar un poco no quiero dar pena sui no soy capaz de realizar cosas que un simple genin no es capaz de hacer –sonrió mientras acompañaba a Kakashi a la escuela de ninjas

-pero nadie puede decir que no eres un chico normal, cualquier lo podría decir…

-eso lo dices para darme ánimos, pero yo se que no es verdad…

-te lo digo con sinceridad, hay muchas cosas que tus padres te enseñaron cuando pequeño, por lo cual no te será

tan difícil ahora que tienes una ayuda, es solo que tienes que dejar ese prejuicio de tu supuesta incapacidad, si no pensar en que puedes ser como los demás o mucho mejor, si no aprenderás nada

-quizás tengas razón kakashi-sensei

-alguien que me da la razón…-sonrió mientras entraban a ala torre de los hokages

Unos ojos esta vez azules no perdían movimientos de los Uchiha o del rubio…el debía cumplir su misión fuera como fuera….

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

Luz dentro de la oscuridad

Capitulo VIII¿ Des conocido o un hombre del pasado?

Tras el pequeño altercado que había tenido Naruto con sasuke, el resto de la tarde había pasado en completo silencio en la casa de los Uchiha, pues Sasuke había permanecido toda la tarde con su hermano conversando con el dejando solo a naruto.

-sasuke esta bien que hayas dejado solo a Naruto, a pesar de lo que me contaste-pregunto un poco preocupado Itachi, mientras comía lo que su hermano le había preparado.

-pero aniki tu no lo viste tu no pasaste la vergüenza que yo, es decir no es el naruto que yo conocía antes de aquel extraño jutsu, hay algo extraño en el que aparece y no se, no me da confianza…no me gusta estar a su lado es algo muy extraño…-dijo no muy seguro

-te sientes intimidado por Naruto?-pregunto divertido, mientras veía como su hermano se sonrojaba levemente, mientras le desviaba la mirada

-bueno…si algo así, pero es que no lo puedo evitar es algo que me supera y no se porque, es muy extraño…y a la vez me siento demasiado nervioso como para poder controlarme, no puedo ser yo mismo cuando estoy a su lado no lo entiendes…

-sabes sasuke, lo que pasa es que no eres aun capaz de acostumbrarte a que en Naruto hay otro ser viviendo, a pesar de que solo es chakra concentrado, pero lo es, debes entenderlo en naruto vive alguien que ha vivido mucho mas que el, así que le puede abrir sus ojos, incluso puede llegar el caso de que kyubi tome su cuerpo en situaciones que el no pueda controlar y tu puedes ser un causante de ello, acaso no lo ves ototo, no es algo que quizás haga con intención lo mejor que puedes hacer es conversarlo con el cuando vuelva de la casa de Iruka y kakashi-san, no debes dejar que las apariencias te dejen malas impresiones, por eso debes lo mas pronto posible hablar con el, no dejes que estés mal entendido los aleje…

-no sabia que eres tan profundo Itachi

-la vida te puede mostrar muchas cosas a lo largo del tiempo y son esas cosas las cuales debes aprender a ver e interpretar, por eso te lo digo sasuke, no debes perder a una persona como naruto por esto…-dijo serio esperando que con esto viera la realidad de todo eso.

-es que es difícil de afrontarlo…pero veré que puedo hacer por ello…no te prometo nada, solo lo intentare a ver que resulta de todo aquello, ya que a pesar de la amistad que tengo con naruto, no se si pueda ver este cambio tan bien.

-sabes perfectamente que para ti hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser una amistad y paso a ser algo mucho mas serio, así que actúa como el Uchiha que eres o mejor dicho actúa como el Sasuke que conozco, serio y calculador que jamás teme en decir o hacer lo que quiere.

-Esta bien, pero prefiero que hablemos mañana ahora realmente no me siento preparado para hablar con el….-exclamo avergonzado y derrotado, acomodándose a un lado de su hermano quedando dormido de inmediato.

-Naruto puedes salir de detrás de la puerta…

-siento haber escuchado tras la puerta-dijo arrepentido mientras entraba a la habitación.

-sasuke me contó lo que sucedió y realmente me parece algo muy extraño de tu parte acaso fue kyubi?

-si, al parecer el jutsu en cierta parte afecto mi personalidad y conecto la de ambos, eso me va a traer muchos problemas…

-pero antes que eso, escuchaste lo que dije sobre su relación contigo verdad?

-pues si…-respondió sonrojado

-y tu que opinas de esto, ya que tu eres el principal afectado en todo esto

-pues a mi me gusta mucho Sasuke, siempre lo recordé mientras estaba dormido y extrañamente aunque no me creas yo lo veía creciendo, no siempre fue un niño en mi mente y siempre me pareció muy extraño todo eso, pero ya vez, creo que el cambio a sasuke no le gusto-ironizo su situación

-tampoco es para que te pongas así, sasuke aun piensa que sigues siendo el mismo niño que despertó, pero debes hacer de forma lenta que vea que ya no es asi y que existe un nuevo kitsune, al cual debe conocer para poder definir correctamente sus sentimientos

-tienes razón…lo mejor será dormir, tengo sueño, así que descansa Itachi-kun, espero poder remediar esta situación, realmente me siento muy avergonzado por las cosas que hice

-hablas como un chico maduro y culto, realmente se muestra el cambio en ti…hablando de cambio como estaba iruka-sensei?

-estaba muy feliz, además me presente donde el Hokage por petición de kakashi-sensei, por eso me demore, me estuvo haciendo unas pruebas…ahora soy gennin de la aldea de la hoja, según el, seria un desperdicio que esperara la salida de los chicos de la escuela, así que me probo y aquí me tienes, me dijo que como era un caso especial me iba a incluir en un equipo que por el momento tenia que re-introducirse a la vida de las misiones, pero no me dejo en claro con quien…-afirmo con inocencia

-somos nosotros Naruto, yo con Sasuke somos el equipo que se esta re integrando, antes de partir y dejar nuestra vida ninja un poco de lado yo estaba en el ambu y sasuke era chuunin, asi que muchos de los nosotros conocíamos en esos tiempos ya no son los mismos, incluso tienen grados mas importantes que los nuestros, por eso debemos re acondicionarnos, Sasuke y yo ya vimos lo que realmente queremos hacer en la vida, a pesar de haber estudiado una carrera aunque no lo creas sasuke estudio y yo, pero la vida de la cuidad no era algo que realmente nos dejara algo, asi que decidimos volver, sentíamos que este era el lugar al que realmente pertenecíamos a pesar de que en este mundo perdimos a nuestros padres, nos sentimos a gusto y parte de un todo. Pero dejemos eso de lado, es pero que nos podamos llevar bien en nuestro equipo

-Hai!!!! Buenas noches

-buenas noches naruto….-y el rubio se fue con una pequeña luz de esperanza en sus ojos-espero que todo esto resulte bien…-susurro antes de hacer rendido con Sasuke a su lado

A la mañana siguiente, el sol recién estaba saliendo cuando llego un ninja a la casa de los Uchiha, saliendo a su encuentro Itachi que se encontraba mucho mas repuesto y con mejor aspecto.

-Hokage-sama desea verlos…

-a esta hora? Es extraño…

-al parecer es para un misión a tu nuevo equipo, no se mas detalles lo mejor es que vallan a ver que es lo que desea-dijo el ninja y desapareció

-es algo demasiado extraño todo esto, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno haberme recuperado tan rápido…-se dijo mientras entraba a buscar a los otros chicos.

En la torre del Hokage

-Itachi, siento tener que llamarlos tan pronto, se que les dije que esperaría un tiempo a que se hicieran mas fuerte, pero necesito enviarlos en una misión, no tengo por el momento ninjas mejor calificados para este tipo de misiones de clase B, es arriesgado y…

-no es necesario que se excuse Hokage-sama nosotros somos ninjas debemos acatar las ordenes que da nuestro líder ante cualquier adversidad que nosotros como subordinados podamos tener-dijo Itachi serio

-bueno como les iba diciendo es una misión de rango B, hoy hemos detectado un chakra que no detectábamos hace mucho tiempo y al parecer ha estado rondando por varios días la aldea, es un shinobi poderoso puede que sea peligroso, pero quizás con su sharingan logren hacerle frente, tu sabes que debo mandarte con un equipo y sabes perfectamente cual es, asi que cualquier persona extraña debes capturarla y traerla aunque se resista. Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, pueden partir!!!!-dijo el tercero y en una explosión de humo desaparecieron los tres ninjas- tan solo espero que no sea quien creo que es…si no será imposible para ellos…-medito mientras observaba los rostros de los hokages.

A la entrada de la villa

-bueno chicos, se que en estos momentos no están en una buena situación, pero solo les voy a dar 15 minutos para que las arreglen para el desempeño correcto de nuestra misión, yo ire a constatar con los guardias los mapas de la zona, para ver si ha cambiado la zona, así que espero resultados cuando vuelva.-y sin mas desapareció

-Creo…que te debo una disculpa y decirte que es lo que realmente esta sucediendo en estos momentos sasuke-dijo sin preámbulos Naruto

-a decir verdad creo que…yo no reaccione de la mejor forma posible, pero…no pensé que podrías cambiar de esa forma tan…drástica, además yo no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato tan intimo, sin contar a mi hermano…-dijo un poco apenado

-bueno, la cosa es que mi personalidad se mezclo con la de kyubi, y puede que de vez en cuando salga un poco mas la suya, pero intentare mantener nuestra relación de una forma cómoda para ti, te parece?- pregunto esperanzado

-no-contesto rotundo

-veo que es demasiado pedir…-con su brazo izquierdo se sobaba el brazo derecho, se notaba que estaba nervioso y que la respuesta no había sido la que esperaba

-quiero decir que no quiere que te limites para que yo no me sienta incomodo, tan solo…déjame acostumbrarme de apoco a tu nuevo yo, es difícil para mi que de un momento a otro cambias tan repentinamente, del niño tímido que eras hace dos días, al igual que cuando te conocí, a este chico tan extrovertido que eres ahora…

-claro que lo haré por ti sasuke!!!!-grito emocionado y sin pensar abrazo al pelinegro que eras unos centímetros mas bajo que el plantándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar completamente al Uchiha menor.

-veo que ya arreglaron sus diferencias, asi que debemos actuar como buen equipo que debemos ser, no se arriesguen demasiado y si sienten que esta fuera de su manos expulsen mas chakra para poder sentirlos, no hay necesidad de exponer nuestras vidas, por el momento, aunque considerando la información de la misión lo podríamos considerar, pero como yo soy el lider, ustedes no se expondrán por nada si no es estrictamente necesario.

-hai!!!-respondieron los dos para seguir a Itachi a las afueras de la villa. Era cerca de mediodía cuando se separaron para abarcar mas perímetro, a pesar de ser una medida un tanto arriesgada considerando las condiciones y habilidades que el rubio recién podría estar experimentando.

Habían quedado de reunirse dos horas después tiempo que para un ninja medio tomaría recorrer los alrededores de la villa de la hoja, pero Naruto no aparecía, pasando mas de una hora y el rubio no daba rastros de querer llegar.

-Y si le paso algo aniki?-pregunto preocupado sasuke

-lo mejor es quedarnos aquí, la extensión de la hoja es grande sin contar de que la posibilidad que lo encontremos en tan basto lugar no es muy alentador.

Fue en ese momento que sintieron un extraño chakra provenir de algunos kilómetros en dirección noroeste de donde se encontraban, por lo cual rápidamente por indicaciones de Itachi se movieron, llegaron a los pocos minutos, pero el chakra ya había desaparecido, el lugar era una abertura del bosque que rodeaba Konoha con un riachuelo no muy grande, era un zona bastante abierta donde una emboscada seria muy efectiva.

-matte!!!-se escucho la voz del rubio y ante ellos apareció un hombre de no mas de 30 años tan rubio como Naruto de unos ojos azules y unas facciones muy varoniles, aunque sus ropas eran las que daban sospechas, tenia una capa negra con una nubes rojas, a decir verdad su capa estaba bastante dañada y maltrecha, cualquiera podría decir que era la de un mendigo. Pero por sus ágiles y agraciados movimientos se podía ver que no lo era.

-jejjee alcánzame pequeño rubio-iba saltando hacia atrás como si estuviera dando un espectáculo, pero su largo cabello rubio no dejaba ver perfectamente su rostro, aunque la parte baja de su cara se podía ver.

-vamos no me has querido decir tu nombre desde que te encontré inconciente-alego el rubio menor

-pero es que…

-estabas muerto de hambre, yo te di mi comida, así que habla de una buena vez!!!!-esta vez enfadado mando una docena de shuriken que el rubio mayor no esperaba que le hicieron realizar un movimiento brusco que le hizo caer al riachuelo, a la parte que parecía ser la parte mas profunda de este.-te pille

-no es justo!!!-grito indignado al salir del agua-su cabello rubio le tapaba toda la cara, le llegaba fácilmente a la cintura, además la capa se le pegaba al cuerpo, sin contar el peso extra del agua-me dejaste todo mojado me tendré que sacar la capa, aunque igual me la quería sacar, en este lugar hace un calor, donde yo venia siempre hacia un frío del demonio, deberían haber pensado en hacer esta villa en un lugar mas fresco-y tal como lo dijo se saco la capa, bajo esta llevaba una camiseta de malla, con una chaqueta manga larga que le llegaba a la cintura, con unos guantes negros bastantes holgados y unos ajustados jeans que se perdían en sus botas sandalias, realmente tenia un cuerpo increíble, pensamiento que se atrevió pasar por la mente de Itachi que se sorprendió por aquello.

-no seria mejor que te tomaras ese pelo tuyo, es sumamente largo-exclamo el rubio a un palmo del otro y todo esto era visto por los Uchiha que se encontraban muy al tanto de los movimientos de aquel extraño

-sabes que, me lo cortare estoy aburrido, desde que recuerdo me negaron cortármelo, pero es un asco-y sin mas agarro su cabello y con un kunai que saco de quien sabe que lugar se corto el cabello, quedado bastante disparejo y un poco mas largo en las patillas, y si antes parecía atractivo ahora se veía sumamente hermoso.-asi esta todo mucho mejor, yo ya decía que todo esto de tener el pelo largo era una estupidez sin sentido alguno, del cual me querían participar sin motivo aparente….

-realmente lo que dijiste es muy incoherente…

-respeta a tus mayores!!!!-dijo indignado el rubio mayor inflando los mofletes al igual que el kitsune, cosa que noto Itachi aun en su estado de ensoñación.

-a decir verdad no te ves mucho mas grande que Itachi-kun…

-para tu información tengo mas de 40 años, asi que respetame!!!!!

-no puedes ser tan viejo, si no aparentas ser cinco años mas grande que Ita-chan que tiene…-empezó a contar con los dedos para desconcierto del rubio y gracia de los Uchiha- 24 años, por que sasuke es un año y medio mayor que yo e Itachi es 6 años mayor que sasuke asi que tiene 24, si no me equivoco…-dijo ya no tan seguro.

-y como es?-pregunto esta vez interesado el moreno

-pues tiene los ojos negros el cabello negro, es mas alto que yo pero mas bajo que tu no es muy musculoso, pero tienen un buen cuerpo gracias a los entrenamientos y tiene la piel tan rosadita como un pequeño bebe al igual que sasuke-comentario que hizo sonrojar furiosamente a los aludidos, mas al mayor que al menor.

-…-y ante estas simples palabras el rubio mayor se sonrojo, quizás que cosa se estaba imaginando con aquella información.

-puedo preguntarte una cosa antes que te me vuelvas a arrancar?

-dime, soy todo oídos a mi salvador-dijo con una pequeña reverencia

-tu eres al que ha estado rondando la villa últimamente?-pregunto esta vez serio el kitsune

-sabia que estaba siendo muy obvio-se regaño a si mismo-debería haber sido mas precavido, a veces me pregunto si aquella laguna mental tendrá algo que ver…

-entonces eras tu?-se escucho una varonil voz a su espalda, la que lo hizo girar rápidamente, topándose con el hombre que nunca antes había visto

-…-su cara en un dos por tres se idiotizo, al ver a Itachi-supongo que eres Itachi…

-bueno si, pero eso no viene al caso, si no que acabas de confirmar la información que necesitábamos para llevarte a la aldea, ya que representas un peligro para esta-dijo seria acercándose al rubio mayor que era como mínimo 10 centímetros mas alto que el.

-donde vallas tu, ire yo, no tengo problemas en eso Itachi-kun –sonrió seductoramente, parándose tan cuan alto era

-…-con aquellas palabras Itachi se había sonrojado y se sentía estupido reaccionando a palabras de un extraño y mas encima de una posible amenaza a Konoha.

-bueno hermano creo que acabas de conquistar a nuestro detenido-

-no me resulta gracioso sasuke-exclamo fastidiado a pesar del sonrojo que se apreciaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

-bueno Itachi-kun como dice tu hermanito y como me apoya Nar-chan, vayamos donde me tengan que llevar, claro que con tu compañía, no me molesta en lo más mínimo-respondió seguro mientras abrazaba por los hombros al Uchiha menor

-yo ya sabia que no debía haberme levantado temprano esta mañana….-susurro derrotado Itachi mientras emprendía el viaje a la hoja, todo por evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento innecesario

Continuar…


	9. Chapter 9

**Light within darknesses**

**Capitulo IX: Reapariciones y confusiones**

-"esto no puede estar pasándome"- se decía Itachi mientras caminaba con el rubio mayor pegado a su cuerpo. Hecho que debería incomodarle enormemente y no era así, lo que lo fastidiaba aun más.

-y díganme chicos, donde nos encontramos?-pregunto el rubio feliz, pues tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin olvidar que en ningún momento había soltado al moreno mayor.

-acaso no sabes donde estabas?...ósea estas de misión y no sabes donde?-pregunto extrañado el rubio mirando con cara de "pensaba que eras mas inteligente"

-buenooooo…-comenzó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, que pudo apreciar perfectamente Itachi, cosa que le hizo un remezon en el estomago que ignoro olímpicamente- lo que pasa es que a mi me dejaron cerca de aquí, no me dijeron a donde iba y nada, solamente al llegar dijeron, sigue el camino del río te llevara a donde tienes que ir, es una villa ninja y debes encontrar a alguien con un chakra parecido al tuyo y eso fue lo que hizo, sigo bien las ordenes, ok!!!-dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes, que volvieron a incomodar al mayor.

-obedecer ese tipo de misiones podría costarte la vida-dijo serio Sasuke que iba a la par con Naruto

-Nunca me había cuestionado eso, pues ellos me dijeron que me habían salvado de unos asesinos y pues como no recuerdo nada de nada, yo les creo así que sigo las ordenes que dan, no me gusta quedar mal ante personas que me salvaron-dijo el rubio dando mas información de la que debiera.

-"Este hombre habla con mucha soltura, a simple vista se ve bastante relajado, pero los músculos de su cuerpo están un poco rígidos, no se si será por intentar aparentar o por otra cosa, además su parecido es grande con Naruto-kun, lo que me intriga aun mas…no mas de mis reacciones ante el, pero eso ahora no debe inmiscuirse en la misión, pero su soltura para decir a lo que viene no se…será porque es así o será algún tipo de trampa…mmm?"-

-y tu Itachi-kun?-dijo de repente el rubio a escasos centímetros de su rostro

-…-aquella cercanía dejo completamente en shock al mayor de los Uchiha, que se había sonrojado completamente y no era capaz de armar una oración coherente en su cabeza.

-aniki…-le llamo Sasuke, mientras se lo arrebataba al rubio mayor de un empujón. Al parecer aquel rubio estaba afectando mas de la cuenta a su hermano, pues este aun no se reponía.-Itachi…reacciona-le hablaba en voz baja a Sasuke pues sabia que su hermano lo mataría si lo hacia reaccionar de forma poco sutil.

-ehh?-dijo Itachi mirando en todas direcciones desorientado.

-ese rubio te esta afectando mas de la cuenta, lo noto.-dijo sasuke confiado

-…-el mayor no respondió, pues sabia que no tenia argumentos para debatir aquellas palabras de su hermano.

-mira, nosotros estamos de misión y siempre me has dicho que debo mantener la compostura y mis prioridades en una por lo cual te voy a recordar lo mismo a ti. Si el rubio ese se pone muy…no se, si te incomoda algo tan solo ignóralo, o mira en otra dirección o haz el que no escuchaste, pero mantente lejos de el, no tengas un contacto físico prolongado con el, evítalo de cualquier forma, las cosas se pueden salir de control si te pilla bajo, entendiste?-pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

-Haz crecido Sasuke-dijo Itachi como respuesta

-En realidad no esperaba eso por respuesta, pero se acerca y la puedo aceptar-le dedico una mirada al rubio mayor, el cual se encontraba jugando con Naruto- solo te digo que tengas cuidado, mientras no sepamos quien es y que pretende intenta mantener tus sentimientos tranquilos, recuerda la ultima vez que te dejaste llevar rápidamente-le dijo sasuke como ultimátum, para acercase a su rubio y ver que estaba haciendo el rubio mayor con este.

-ya se lo que sucedió la ultima vez Sasuke, no salí muy bien parado…-susurro Itachi con cierta tristeza y dolor en los ojos que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, volviendo a aquella mascara de frialdad que había formado tras aquel episodio en su vida-Es verdad que de primera me desconcertó, pero debo mantener la calma, la ultima vez que me deje llevar sufrí demasiado y expuse a Sasuke a quien sabe que peligros, pero ya no volverá a pasar…nunca mas.

Se acerco como si hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo y antes de que el rubio llegara a tirarse encima, coloco una mano sobre el pecho del rubio y le dijo lo mas seguro posible.- Por el momento no puedo permitir que te me acerques tanto, estamos de misión, tu eres un sospechoso y…-

-Si descubren que no soy sospechoso, me podré acercar a ti?-pregunto serio para el desconcierto del moreno.

-No es tan simple-dijo escuetamente Itachi ante tal pregunta, no sabia que responderle, ese hombre le desconcertaba.

-Dime que es lo que te imposibilita que yo me acerque a ti?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo con sus azules ojos.

-En primer lugar recién te encontramos merodeando a la aldea, tu chakra es bastante alto por lo cual puede ser peligroso para la villa, segundo yo estoy de misión por lo cual no me puedo dejar llevar por ese tipo de comportamientos y tercero yo no me inmiscuyo con el primer hombre que se me cruza al frente que sea atractivo y…-había dicho algunas palabras de mas, lo que lo hizo sonrojar levemente. Cuando se recupero de su propia estupidez levanto los ojos y aquel hombre lo miraba de una forma demasiado penetrante para la salud mental de cualquier persona.

-O sea no te soy indiferente, con eso me basta para esperarte…pues-no pudo seguir pues fueron interrumpidos por el rubio menor.

-Itachi-kun!!!-grito Naruto mientras se acercaba al par de hombres, alivianando la tensión del lugar-apresurémonos, tengo hambre, quiero comer ramen!!!-grito el chico infantilmente mientras inflaba los mofletes, lo que hizo reír levemente a Itachi

-Naruto-kun, sigues igual de insistente, bueno si tantas ganas tienes de comer ramen, entonces apresurémonos…-alcanzó a finalizar sus palabras cuando desapareció.

-pero eso no es justo!!!-dijo el rubio comenzando a seguir al moreno, dejando a Sasuke y al rubio mayor ahí.

-No me quiero meter en la vida de mi hermano, pero te voy a estar vigilando, mi hermano sufrió mucho por un hombre y no voy a permitir que lo vuelva a hacer, pues en esa ocasión…casi lo perdí-dijo Sasuke siguiendo a los demás, sabia que el rubio los seguiría. Uno por que le interesaba su hermano y segundo su hermano había realizado un sello, que lo impulsaría a seguirlos, por lo cual no había forma de que ese hombre se escapara.

Aquellas palabras hicieron pensar al rubio, era verdad que sentía una extraña atracción por ese chico al cual le doblaba la edad, pero pensar en el hecho que de alguien lo había lastimado a tal grado le molestaba…quizás en este villa podría encontrar respuesta a sus interrogantes después de tanto tiempo, pues las deseaba mas fervientemente que obedecer las ordenes de las personas que lo habían salvado. Con este pensamiento en mente siguió al grupo.

-"Que bueno que naruto-kun apareció entre nosotros, no sabia que mas podría decir para que el no se acercara, es verdad que aun estoy susceptible con lo que paso con el, pero lo que siento por este hombre no es igual…es diferente, como si todo mi ser quisiera que ese hombre…me protegiera…protegiera?!!!!-se grito mentalmente Itachi antes de detenerse abruptamente, aquel pensamiento no podía haberse atravesado por su cabeza. Que un hombre lo protegiera y precisamente ese?, el ultimo hombre con el que había estado lo hizo hacer muchas locuras y estupideces y en ultimo lugar estuvo la opción de protegerlo de ellas, esto se estaba saliendo un poco de sus manos, por lo cual debía mantener la distancia de ese hombre, aunque extrañamente su rostro le sonaba de algo, pero no estaba seguro de que.

Un poco mas repuesto de sus pensamientos siguió avanzando, cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto-kun ya lo había pasado notablemente, se veía que le había hecho bien la unión con el Kyuubi, hecho que lo alegraba mucho, pues sentía que así el chico podría desarrollarse mejor aunque eso jamás permitiría un desarrollo normal como el resto, pero era mejor que nada.

Siguió avanzando hasta que llegaron a la entrada, estaba a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo cuando sintió unos brazos envolverlo, para que cayera sobre alguien, alzo los ojos y se trataba del rubio, acaso no entendía con directas?. Se pregunto mientras un tic se formaba en su ojo derecho.

-no me mires así, solo lo hacia por cortesía, por el momento no me acercare mas a ti ok?-dijo mientras se separaba de su cuerpo y de su calor, realmente la había encantado ver la reacción de ese chico, definitivamente el lucharia por el costara lo que costara.

-bien hemos llegado a Konoha-dijo Sasuke mirando de soslayo a su hermano

-Konoha?-pregunto el rubio extrañado mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, todo se le hacia extrañamente familiar y eso le extrañaba, acaso ese lugar era parte de su pasado, las dudas comenzaron a asaltar su cabeza.

-donde esta el viejo Hokage?-preguntó mientras miraba las caras talladas en la montaña

-como sabes que el viejo esta?-pregunto extrañado Sasuke

-Pues creo que en algún momento vivi aquí…Konoha?...-susurro cuando de un momento a otro, se llevo a una de sus manos a la cabeza por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía como si se le fuera a reventar, que pasaba? No entendía jamás le había sucedido eso?...seria por su pasado…acaso realmente aquellas personas lo habían salvado o algo mas?

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado el rubio menor al ver el rictus de dolor en el rostro del rubio

-Ho…kage…-susurro mientras se llevaba la otra mano al pecho. No sentía el aire entrar a sus pulmones, el siempre había tenido buena salud, por que ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera, no lo lograba entender…si no hacia algo pronto se mataría para dejar de sentir aquel dolor tan agudo. Era horrible.

-Vamos-dijo Itachi serio mientras tomaba al rubio en la espalda y desaparecía siendo seguido por los oros dos chicos.

Rápidamente llegaron a la torre del Hokage el cual se extraño de verlos aparecer dentro de su oficina y luego se impacto de ver a la persona que traía uno de ellos.

-no-no puede ser!-dijo mientras se acercaba presuroso al lado de Itachi que intentaba mantener conciente al rubio.

-oe, despierta!! No te mueras ahora-le gritaba Itachi preocupado, pues podía ver como el brillo de los ojos poco a poco se iba perdiendo.

-ss..s…se…se…llo…-susurro el rubio intentando mantener su vista fija en Itachi. El dolor envolvía completamente su cuerpo, prefería estar muerto que sentir aquello.

-estas bajo un sello?!-pregunto asustado el moreno, mientras el rubio llevaba una de sus manos a los labios de este.

-Itachi…haz…crecido…-susurro antes de perder la conciencia.

-Oye despierta-

-Itachi!!!, déjalo, han llegado los especialistas, si no lo dejas morirá!!!-dijo el Hokage preocupado por las reacciones del Uchiha mayor.

-yo…-no supo que decir o pensar, por lo cual salio de aquella habitación, sentándose en el suelo.

Aquellos ojos perdiendo la vida, aquello ojos pidiendo algo que no entendía y sus palabras…

" Itachi haz crecido"

-acaso me conoce de antes, el no lo había mencionado antes…yo-

-Itachi!!!-escucho el grito de Sasuke, que venia recién llegando con el rubio-que paso?!!

-al parecer esta bajo un sello, no se…se esta muriendo-dijo con la voz estrangulada. Sentía su pecho doler.

Su hermano al saber esto quedo en silencio, era verdad que se podría decir que era muy extraño comenzar a asentir cosas por una persona tan solo conocerla un poco pero su hermano era así y estaba seguro que ese hombre que estaba en esa habitación era ahora una persona que repercutía en Itachi, por lo cual no se podía morir ahora, si se moría, patearía el cuerpo de este hasta hartarse.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano y solamente le dirigió una mirada, las palabras entre ellos a veces sobraban y uno de esos momentos era este, su hermano solo necesitaba pensar y que ese rubio loco no se muriera.

-Sasuke?-llamo el rubio mayor, llamando la atención de la aludido-sucede algo?-había llegado unos minutos mas tarde por lo cual no había podido escuchar la explicación del Uchiha mayor.

-No sucede nada Naruto, que te parece si vamos a comer Ramen?-le pregunto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Ramen!!! Itachi-kun vienes con nosotros?-pregunto iluso el menor.

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo después les alcanzado, debo esperar…-no supo como continuar aquello se le estaba haciendo mas difícil, de lo que debiera.

-El debe esperar las ordenes de Hokage-sama pues es el líder del grupo, así que mueve los pies y camina-dijo Sasuke saliendo ya de la torre, estaba preocupado por su hermano, pero la mirada que este le dedico, le incitaba a no involucrar aun a Naruto en ese tipo de situaciones.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que el Hokage saliera de la habitación, su semblante era serio, pero al ver a Itachi en el suelo, con una extraña mirada, suavizo sus facciones, al parecer había entablado algún tipo de relación con su…bueno, con el.

-Itachi-kun, pasa debemos hablar algunas cosas-le dijo siendo seguido de inmediato por el mayor de los Uchiha

-Que es lo que quiere decirme Hokage-sama.-dijo lo mas sereno posible, no debía mostrar debilidad o mejor dicho mostrar mas de lo que había mostrado

-No te parecio familiar aquel hombre cuando lo encontraron?-pregunto de primeras.

-Bueno si, me resultaron bastante llamativas y muy familiares aunque la ropa que llevaba me desconcerto mucho…-

-a que te refieres?-pregunto curioso mientras encenia su pipa.

-Llevaba puesta una de las capas de Akatsuki señor, por eso mis sospechas fueron mayores, pero mas alla de eso no he podido concluir a que se debe su familiaridad.-

-Es muy simple Itachi, es el Kaseiyo, el cuarto Hokage

-el cuarto Hokage?-la cara de estupor era para ser fotografiada, era solo un privilegio que se tenia al ser Hokage.

-Si, al parecer dentro de su cerebro se encontraba un jutsu bastante complejo y sin dudas prohibido. La técnica consistía en bloquear todos sus recuerdos anteriores al momento en que había sido, de cierta forma asesinado. El jutsu, analizaba los recuerdos y dejaba ciertos parámetros, ya que si este tenia alguna señal de recordar ocasionaría un dolor de cabeza, pero al parecer esta vez lo ignoro y fue mas allá, incluso te reconoció a ti y a mi, por lo cual puedo decir que si llegaba a ese punto el jutsu lo mataría, para no dejar una tan importante fuente de información libre, pero no contaron con que tuviéramos a Tsunade Hime, lo que nos permitió salvarle la vida. Creo que la atracción que sintió por ti fue uno de los detonantes que lograra recordar con mayor facilidad Konoha y sus raíces, por el momento esta inconciente en el hospital, pues debe recuperarse, ya que perdió mucho chakra, así que no te preocupes puedes estar mas tranquilo. Puedes ir a visitarlo en algunos horas mas.

-Claro…Hokage-sama-respondió escuetamente Itachi antes de salir de la habitación

-Esto es algo demasiado inesperado…que allá aparecido el padre de Naruto puede ser muy bueno para el, pero el problema que es palpable la atracción que el siente por mi y si llegase a entablar una relación con el no se como eso repercutiría en los primerizos avances de NAruto-kun, después de tanto tiempo…esto es problemático-se dijo mientras salía de la torre meditando la situación que se le avecinaba, sin ser conciente de los ojos azules que lo miraban


	10. Chapter 10

Luz dentro de la oscuridad

Capitulo XI:

Se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, luego de haber salido de la torre del Hokage. La información le daba vueltas en la cabeza intentando pensar en alguna salida posible donde él no se encontrara involucrado, pero era más difícil de lo que esperaba, ya que no conocía la reacción que podría tener el cuarto al recordar todo su pasado y esta realidad que había vivido. Por lo cual las posibilidades que había analizado, no podían darle un grado de certeza, pues había información que desconocía, hecho que lo sacaba de quicio.

No sacaba nada lamentándose esas cosas, debía preocuparse mejor por el bienestar de su pequeño ototo que no estaba tomando las cosas tan bien como deberá y no lo culpaba, pues por su experiencia no esperaba algo muy distinto. Drogas, alcohol, bandas callejeras, pleitos y malos tratos no podían traer lo mejor de Sasuke a la luz y menos de si mismo era algo que no había podido controlar por estar enamorado, mejor dicho mas enamorado que quinceañera. No podía renegar de aquello debido a que eso había repercutido en su desarrollo social, solo lamentaba haber metido a su hermano en toda esa basura.

-Mejor dejo de pensar en tanta estupidez junta, lo hecho, hecho esta, no se puede hacer nata tan solo mirar hacia delante-Se dijo con cierto optimismo, para sacar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que habían vuelto con la presencia del cuarto, sin ser consciente de aquello.

No se molesto en ir a buscar a su ototo, ya que deseaba que solucionara sus problemas con Naruto. Por ello se dedico a pasear por la villa y se sorprendió por lo cambiada que se encontraba, pues desde que había llegado se había dedicado a entrenar, así que la sorpresa no era de esperar. El no era de las personas que se distraían en banalidades, pero realmente lo necesitaba o le daría un ataque de neurosis, las cuales ya ni recordaba, así que era mejor mirar el ambiente.

Konoha se veía mucho más moderna sin perder aquel aire antiguo y rico en arquitectura.

-Debería haber estudiado arquitectura-Se dijo mirando con interés y abstrayéndose de sus problemas hasta que una potente patada por la espalda lo hizo volar varios metros, cayendo con poca gracia en medio de la calle. Se podía decir que había perdido gran parte de su encanto y toque.

-Estúpido hermano mayor, ¿Para qué tienes un maldito celular si no lo contestas?-Alego bastante cabreado Sasuke con un intimidado Naruto sostenido de la mano.

-Tú y tu complejo maldito del celular…te dije que salí sin él, pues para mis contactos no tiene cobertura, estúpido hermano menor-respondió conteniéndose el enojo mientras se levantaba lo más digno posible, si es que podía a esas alturas.

-Itachi-kun-Lamento avergonzado el rubio, que se encontraba tras un sorprendido Sasuke que no sabía dónde meterse.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer, la mitad de las veces me escuchas y la otra mitad me ignoras, no debería sorprenderme, pero como nos hemos encontrado tan "fraternalmente"-Remarcando sarcásticamente el fraternal-Volvamos a casa, es tarde y quiero comer.

-Te estuvimos esperando-Se defendió el rubio, por el extraño ambiente que se había formado entre los dos Uchihas-

-No fue mi intención, pero tenía demasiados problemas como para poder acompañarlos-Dijo escuetamente

-¿Acaso es con ese rubio?-Pregunto Sasuke calmadamente

-Así es, más de lo esperado, mejor hablemos eso en la casa, no quiero que la muchedumbre escuche este tipo de conversación-Finalizo la conversación con una seria mirada, iniciando el camino a casa. No deseaba mas enfrentamiento así que avanzo en silencio siendo seguido por los otros dos que tampoco le dirigieron la palabra.

-Creo que te sobrepasaste Sasuke-Exclamo Naruto recuperando su soltura

-Ya lo sé, pero ya lo hice, tan solo debo saber que ocurrió, mientras eso no suceda su excusa no me convence lo suficiente-Afirmo simulando su enojo, ya que estaba consciente que había precipitado sus actos, pero tenía sus motivos, años de rutina no se eliminaban de un momento a otro.

La casa se encontraba en completo silencio cuando llegaron, la idea de que Itachi no le contara lo sucedido por su altercado le revolvió el estomago, pero debía ser responsable de sus actos, pero ese miedo fue deshecho cuando lo vio sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Se veía extrañamente extenuado y triste, imagen que le hizo recordar brevemente el pasado, que rápidamente saco de su cabeza agitándola.

-Naruto necesito que me dejes a solas con mi hermano, debo solucionar algunas cosas con el-Le dijo soltándole la mano como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que la tenia sostenida con la propia.

-Como quieras, yo estaré en el cuarto, además quiero pensar en algunas cosas-Exclamo sin mirarlo y desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Sasuke al llegar su sentarse al lado de su hermano

-No haya nada que perdonar, yo fui el responsable. Las costumbres no se quitan como los miedos Sasuke. Olvide completamente que siempre me llamas con o sin motivo desde entonces, pero eso ahora no es mi preocupación. El rubio que rescatamos el alguien importante, muy importante para Konoha que ha desaparecido por más de 10 años, porque estaba muerto, pero tú y yo lo hemos visto más vivo de lo que hubiera esperado.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-Pregunto inseguro del giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Es el cuarto Hokage Sasuke, es el padre de Naruto-afirmo afligido de aceptar aquellas palabras en voz alta

-¿Qué?-Pregunto totalmente anonadado por la afirmación

-El tercer Hokage me lo informo tan solo al separarme de él-

-pero…

-Ya lo sé Sasuke, pero estaba bajo un poderoso jutsu, ahora debería ser capaz de recordar su pasado y vera que ha perdido 10 años de su vida como Naruto y…

-¿Y tú?-Pregunto preocupado y serio Sasuke para desconcierto de Itachi

-¿Yo qué?- No entendía a que iba la pregunta

-¿Dónde quedas tú en todo esto hermano?-

-En ningún lado Sasuke, mi prioridad cuando hable con Iruka-sensei era ayudar a Naruto y ayudarte a ti, yo no me puedo figurar en medio de eso, ya bastante daño te hice para pensar en mi, tan solo debo suprimir la atracción y hacer lo que todo hermano mayor debe hacer, cuidar a sus hermanos en ausencia de los padres-

-No soy un niño que necesite cuidado Itachi, no puedo permitir mi felicidad a costar de tu infelicidad, eso sería perverso-Exclamo molesto por la resolución de su hermano

-No lo tomes así, tú fuiste infeliz cuando tenía que velar por lo contrario, necesito enmendar mi error para saber que al menos puedo hacer algo por ti-excuso desesperado

-No puedo permitir que sea de ese modo-refuto atónito de las palabras de su propio hermano

-Sasuke, no es tan simple. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Naruto-

-¡El merece saberlo!-Alego sorprendido por la petición

-Ya lo sé, pero tiene que saberlo a su tiempo, aun es muy pronto para ambos, deben adecuarse un poco más a esta nueva vida no lo hagas por mí, piensa en el.

-No lo sé, implica demasiadas cosas- Comento inseguro

-Solo piensa en lo que podría suceder s le sueltas que su padre es él, no entenderá su abandono y puede ser perjudicial con Kyubi dentro, ya que no sé cómo responderá ante aquella situación. Se como reaccionaria Kyubi no así Naruto ¿Lo entiendes?-Pregunto ansioso

-Creo…pero eso no evita que le oculte cosas-

-Se que no te gusta ocultar cosas, pero no puede saberlo ahora, puede que signifique un retroceso importante y tampoco el cuarto está preparado. Debo asumir el paso del tiempo, la pérdida de su esposa, de su hijo pequeño y de su vida, no está preparado para asumir que le paso a su hijo y aceptar a un adolescente que ya no es su pequeño hijo

-Me es difícil aceptarlo, pero tienes razón-Acepto reticente

-Solo debemos darle tiempo…yo saldré a dar una vuelta, necesito pensar-excuso dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿No hiciste eso todo el día?-Pregunto con una leve sonrisa Sasuke

-Me conoces, pero necesito despejar mi mente, debo pensar lo que vamos a hacer, además el Hokage me recomendó que fuera a visitarlo

-¿Al cuarto?-Pregunto extrañado

-Así es, pero no hables tan fuerte, debo hacerlo para saber cómo se encuentra y calcular…

-Como siempre…-Finalizo la frase Sasuke con melancolía

-Así es, aprendí que es la mejor forma para mi Sasuke, nos vemos-Se despidió desapareciendo por la puerta

-Siempre calculando tus pasos y tus sentimientos hermanos, no te va a traer lo que quieres, ser inmune al dolor o mejor dicho un predictor del…-Susurro cabizbajo mientras subía las escaleras, dejando la cocina en completo silencio.

La conversación lo había dejado más tranquilo, pero no tanto como esperaba. Era verdad que había aprendido a medir sus pasos y esta no sería la excepción solo porque sentía algo por el padre de Naruto. No podía transformarse en un obstáculo, ya lo había sido una vez, una segunda no llegaría a ocurrir.

Con cierta resistencia llego a la torre del Hokage, pues había dicho que lo visitaría, él y su boca que hablaba de más. Armándose de su cara más fría se dirigió a la oficina del tercero, pues a pesar de lo ocurrido en la mañana no s podía dar el lujo de demostrar debilidad. A pesar de lo tarde que era Itachi sabía que el viejo ninja aun se encontraba en aquella oficina y mas con lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Cuando se le permitió el ingreso tampoco se sorprendió encontrarla llena de humo de pipa.

-Veo que volviste Itachi-kun-

-Así es Hokage-sama, además me había sugerido visitar al enfermo-Dijo evitando hacer referencia directa al rubio

-es algo que nos ha sorprendido a todos Itachi-kun, es decir a los que sabemos, era algo imposible, pero ya vez como se juegan las cartas del destino-

-Mhm-Tampoco tenía mucho que aportar en el monologo del mayor.

-Despertó hace unas horas. Se veía sereno, pero sus ojos mostraban el fulgor de su alma, no ha querido hablar, ni siquiera conmigo, por lo cual creo que podría responder ante tu presencia, pues te hablo antes de caer inconsciente, puede ser difícil, pero te lo ruego

-Lo hare Hokage-sama-

-Se encuentra en la habitación resguardad por un ambu, en este mismo piso-

-Con su permiso-Se despidió y abandono la oficina.

La reacción del cuarto no estaba dentro de sus posibles reacciones, pues supuso que al solo despertar exigiría respuestas y fue todo lo contrario, simplemente se quedo ahí esperando… ¿esperando que?¿Su visita? ¿Cómo podría prever que lo iría a ver? Eso era imposible. Con esa convicción se acerco al cuarto y entro tras hablar con el ninja.

La habitación era amplia, pero sencilla, la mitad tenía una gran cantidad de libros y la otra una sencilla cama de 2 plazas, donde se encontraba aquel hombre sentado, mirándolo inquisitivamente con los ojos. Una reacción extraña para su gusto. Se acerco a la silla que se encontraba a una distancia prudente del alcance del rubio y se sentó. El no iba a empezar la conversación, eso sí que no.

-Te estaba esperando-Soltó sin más con una zorruna sonrisa que hizo brillar aun mas sus azules ojos

-¿Eh?-Había sido tan sorpresiva aquella afirmación que el desconcierto había quedado marcado en su joven rostro-¿Qué?-Fue la única pregunta coherente que se le había ocurrido

-Te estaba esperando Itachi, ya que presentí que vendrías cuando te hable antes de quedar inconsciente. Supuse que te sentirías obligado, ya que te había reconocido dentro de mi pasado.

-Mhm-eso había sido demasiado acertado para su gusto-Muy seguro de tu proceder-

-Tanto como tu Itachi y antes que sigamos esta plática quiero dejar algo en claro respecto a nosotros…-

_-"Que bueno, se va a retractar y se va a disculpar por lo que hizo"-_Pensó esperanzado, pues así podría seguir con lo suyo.

-Mis palabras siguen en pie-Dijo serio con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-…-Es había sido más de lo que esperaba, pues sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado involuntariamente.

-Se que puede sonar descabellado pues te conozco desde que eras un niño, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, pues va mas allá de prejuicios y valores morales-

-Pero no puedes-Intento negarlo por él y por aquel corazón desbocado que latía dentro d su pecho-Tu debes recuperar tu vida pasada…-

-¿Qué vida pasada? ¿Mi vida ninja? O ¿Mi familia?, puedo volver a ser ninja sin problema, pero perdí a mi familia, mi esposa murió junto a mi hijo hace 10 años, no hay nada que recuperar, tan solo debo rehacer mi vida de acuerdo a la realidad y desea que seas parte de ella.

-No puedes pensar que lo has perdido todo-Dijo enojado de la falta de lucha que demostraba el rubio

-Lo perdí todo. Lo que me importaba era mi familia y ella fue asesinada-Dijo seguro, pero sus ojos demostraban la tristeza de asumirlo

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Pregunto extrañamente ofendido

-Yo vi como se llevaban a mi hijo unos desconocidos y como mi esposa caía muerta frente a mis ojos ¿Qué más seguro quieres que este?-Pregunto furioso de que Itachi insistiera tanto en ese tema.

-La única persona que murió ese día fue tu esposa-

-No te burles de mi Itachi-Advirtió el rubio

-No lo estoy haciendo, tu hijo no murió Kaseiyo-

-Minato es mi nombre-Corrigió con ira contenida

-Bueno Minato, tu hijo no murió, tu esposa lo trajo a la villa antes de que le hicieran algo más-

-¿Algo más? ¿Acaso le hicieron algo?-Pregunto asustado de la suerte de su pequeño hijo

-Se le aplico un extraño jutsu inductor de inconsciencia, tu esposa lo trajo pensando que estaría mejor, pero donde estuviera el resultado sería el mismo-

-¿resultado?-pregunto inseguro de saber la respuesta

-Tu hijo permaneció 10 años inconsciente Minato, el permaneció todo este tiempo-

-¿inconsciente, mi hijo?...dijiste permaneció-Recalco lo ultimo con esperanza

-Logre que despertara hace poco tiempo, la conmoción fue muy fuerte para él y se está adecuando a su cuerpo y vida-

-Es un adolescente…-susurro triste

-es un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente- Recalco Itachi. El no le endulzaría la verdad

-Durante estos años yo no recordé que tenía un hijo, a veces aparecían imágenes de un bebe rubio, pero rápidamente perdían nitidez en mi mente-Dijo desesperado

-Así funcionaba el jutsu que te controlaba, tú no debías recordar a tu hijo ya que debías buscar la muestra del jutsu, sin ser perjudicial para los resultados, así que sin memoria ¿Cómo reconocerías a tu propio hijo?

-Fue Akatsuki…ellos-

-El plan era muy antiguo Minato, incluso un Uchiha murió por ello, mejor dicho atacado por ello-recordó el extraño libro

-¿el hermano de tu padre?-Pregunto no muy seguro

-Así es fue una víctima de otro jutsu prohibido-

-¿Lo asesinaron?

-Peor-

-¿Qué puede ser peor?-Pregunto contrariado por la seriedad de Itachi

-Su alma fue encerrada en un cuerpo inanimado

-¿Qué?...creo que escuche mal-

-Tal como escuchaste, su alma fue transferida a un libro, se había enterado de los panes de akatsuki y quiso prevenirte, pero por ello tuvo ese destino. Luego sucedió lo de la emboscada de tu familia-

-¿Pero por que mi hijo? era solo un niño-

-Por eso y era tu hijo, mejor dicho hijo de los mejores ninjas del país del fuego, que otro motivo serias más poderoso

-Yo lo sentencie a esta vida ¿Y donde esta?-pregunto ansioso

-No lo puedes ver-Fue la respuesta tajante de Itachi .Minato había digerido todo muy bien, pero Naruto era otro asunto.

-¿Me estas negando a mi propio hijo?-Pregunto sorprendido ¿Acaso Itachi no comprendí su situación?

-No quiero que lo tomes de esa forma, escúchame muy bien Minato, tu hijo hace poco despertó con la mentalidad de un niño de 4 años, tuve que realizar un jutsu peligroso para aumentar sus posibilidades sociales. Paso más tiempo dormido que "vivo" si le digo ahora que su padre está vivo, no sé cómo pueda reaccionar, ya que dentro de el hay otro ser…

-¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo?!_pregunto furioso agarrándolo por la polera, al parecer la distancia no había sido suficiente

-Le di la posibilidad de tener una vida más normal, además le di a escoger.

-Tú mismo dijiste que tenía mentalmente 4 años-Exclamo indignado de lo que había hecho Itachi con su pequeño.

-es verdad, pero demostró una determinación y entendimiento de su situación que me sorprendieron, por eso quise darle la posibilidad de que alguien desde su interior lo protegiera. No fue sencillo, pues también dependía de Iruka y kakashi

-¿Iruka y Kakashi?-Pregunto extrañado de escuchar el nombre de su pupilo con un tal Iruka

-Ellos han cuidado de tu hijo desde quedo inconsciente-Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso de no revelar el nombre de Naruto o Minato partiría a buscarlo, además después tendría que visitar a aquellos dos, para que no le revelaran aquella información al rubio. Aunque eso pasaría cuando supieran la verdad.

-¿Está bien?-Pregunto resignado

-Sí, ha logrado adecuarse incluso en lo que lleva despierto ha logrado grandes habilidades ninjas deberías sentirte orgulloso, siempre los recuerda, tan solo te pido un poco de tiempo, pues a pesar de sus avances su personalidad se ha tornado un tanto inestable

-¿Inestable?-Eso no sonaba bien.

-Es muy amable y confiado, alegre y todo eso, pero en ocasiones se vuelve sarcástico un poco violento y quizás algo pervertido…-acoto no muy seguro de seguir

-¿Mi bebe es un pervertido?-Pregunto alarmado Minato

-No lo pongas así, suena mal tan solo se vuelve más descarado y lascivo y pierde la vergüenza-

-No sé si era mejor escuchar pervertido o lo que acabas de decir-exclamo no muy complacido

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con el tercero?-Pregunto intrigado

-Me siento culpable de haber sido capturado y utilizado en contra de mi propia villa, no es fácil para mí asumir eso y más que perdí 10 años de mi vida, perdí mi identidad, mi futuro, todo lo que tenía en ese momento, para convertirme en un criminal.-

-Tampoco lo fuiste, tu buen corazón mantenía a raya el cumplimiento de las órdenes-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó extrañado

-Yo…-No sabía cómo había dicho aquello tan convencido, por lo cual se sonrojo para deleite de Minato-Solo lo supuse-Le respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Gracias Itachi, me das fuerzas para luchar por lo que fue mío y lo que deseo que sea mío-Ante esto miro sugestivamente al moreno que no pudo controlar el fuerte sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

_-"¿Qué tiene este hombre?"-_Pensó distraídamente, sin poder detener a tiempo unos labios ansiosos que se unieron a los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, quedando hipnotizado por esos azules ojos que lo miraban posesivamente y con deleite.

Su beso era suave y levemente demandante, ya que no quería asustar al chico. Sus palabras eran cierta, cuando vio a Itachi le hizo recodar a Kushina y la atracción fue inminente ahora que podía recordar. Sus manos se posaron sobre las mejillas calientes del pelinegro, que se estremecía ante aquella caricia tan intima y tan reconfortante.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando fue consciente de aquel contacto tan intimo, lo intento alejar de sus labios, hecho que le costó más de lo esperado, ya que al parecer Minato estaba deleitándose de sus labios.

-Minato-Logro suspirar luego de que sus labios fueran soltados-Por favor, no puedo hacer esto-Dijo nervioso y con toda la voluntad posible

-¿Qué te detiene?-Pregunto ansioso, deslizando sus dedos por aquellos carnosos y sonrojados labios

-Por el bien de tu hijo, detente-Se sentía desesperado, no recordaba haber sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie, ni siquiera por Madara. Esto era más intenso y hermoso, no oscuro como su anterior relación-Dame tiempo

-Tus encanto son fuertes para mi Itachi, eres todo lo que busco en una persona…-Susurro seductoramente

-No lo hagas mas difícil Minato, tengo que irme. Me atraes pero no puedo truncar los avances de tu hijo por ti. Se lo debo y se lo prometí-Sentía como si lo estuviera engañando, sentía algo extraño en su pecho

-Te daré el tiempo que me pides, pero necesito verte, aunque solo sea eso-No entendía como se había vuelto dependiente de Itachi en tan corto tiempo.

-Yo vendré, pero tengo que irme…-Le dijo cuando logro soltarse de sus bronceadas manos. No sabía porque, pero la mirada de Minato reflejaba tanto dolor que le llegaba tan adentro, que se sentía mal haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que era mejor para todos.

Ya se encontraba fuera de la torre del Hokage, pero por más que lo intentaba aun se sentía perturbado por qué había sucedido. Se había besado con Minato y no llevaba un día de haberlo "conocido", se maldijo mentalmente de ser tan débil ante aquel hombre, pero era algo mayor a sus esfuerzo y realmente lo desconcertaba.

Decidió regresar a casa pronto, ya que debía seguir con las cosas que había planeado para el avance de Naruto y aunque le costara debía sacar por el momento a Minato de su mente.

La visita de Itachi para Minato había sido muy peculiar y alentadora, pues a pesar de haber sido informado de cosas importantes, como la sobrevivencia de su hijo, el avance que tuvo con Itachi lo había dejado feliz, ya que había notado el cambio en las acciones del Uchiha, se había ido porque lo había dejado demasiado nervioso para controlarse, eso demostraba que aun no había perdido su toque. El era un hombre paciente, esperaría por su hijo y por lo que había proclamado como propio, tan solo al posar sus ojos en él: Uchiha Itachi. Y así alguien interfería sacaría a relucir su mal carácter y todo su poder ninja. El plan de conquista había iniciado.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Luz dentro de la oscuridad

Advertencia: Pinceladas de Lemon

Capitulo XI: Destape

Desde que se habían encontrado al dichoso rubio, había pasado una semana completa y realmente pensaba que había envejecido siglos al lado de ese hombre, realmente pensaba que habia alguna fuerza en su conta, ya que no había forma de sacarse a ese hombre de encima suyo y tan solo llevaba una semana , una maldita semana con ese hombre y no podía ni entrar tranquilo al baño de su propia casa, realmente se sentía sumamente desquiciado de tener a ese hombre viviendo bajo su mismo techo y todo había sido idea del Hokage.

Inicio Flash Back

-Itachi-kun gracias por venir a mi llamado-Exclamo jovial el viejo, mas de que usualmente hacia

-No es nada Hokage-sama…-Habia algo que no le gustaba de aquella reunión apresuraba, y podría asegurar a partir de todos sus enemigos, que no eran pocos, que seria el peor tormento, aunque algo le indicaba que tenia que ver aquel rubio molestoso que descaradamente lo estaba desnudando con la mira. Su mirada se desvio incomodo y porque no decir un poco avergonzado, pero muerto aceptaría lo segundo. Tenia su orgullo y lo mantendría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-Bueno, como todos saben Minato esta entre nosotros ya antes de poder sacar esto a la luz debemos mantenerlo oculto por su seguridad y pues cuestiones de ordenamiento publico, por eso me preguntaba si tu podrías aceptarlo en tu casa por un tiempo….-Despues se había perdido en el hilo de la conversación.

El viviendo en el mismo techo que ese depravado??, si lo hacia todos sus planes se irían quien sabe donde y quizás ese hombre que seria capaz de hacerle, era cosa de ver la sonrisa descarada que estaba poniéndole y eso solo le crispaba los nervios. Maldito pervertido!!, alego su mente con toso su ser, pues se sentía como un pedazo de carne a la venta.

.-¿Qué dices Itachi-kun?-Pregunto el afable anciano dejando brevemente helado al chico. Por culpa de ese maldito pervertido no había escuchado nada mas, pues se había centrado en maldecirlo un millón de veces si era posible.

-Si?-respondio dubitativo, de lo que estaba respondiendo

-Entonces cuidaras de Minato el tiempo que sea necesario, mientras le vas informando del como ha avanzado nuestra villa y…-Definitivamente debería haberlo matado al solo encontrarlo esa tarde, como odiaba su suerte, acaso había alguien que le tenia mala y hacia todas esas cosas en su contra. El no quería ese rubio sobre el, a cada segundo de su vida.

Fin flash Back

Y asi era como se encontraba, como un pedazo de carne siendo observado por el tipo que iba a su lado. Era desesperante, ya que iba con una apariencia distinta, pero esos hambrientos, lujuriosos y poco decorosos no despegaban sus ojos de su espalda, pues el muy pervertido se había colocado detrás del pelinegro, adjudicando banales motivos que el no había escuchado, ya que había iniciado a maldecirlo nuevamente. Estaba seguro que no maldecía tanto desde que había pasado por la adolescencia, pero ese hombre se merecía cada uno de sus desprecios y miradas, aunque al parecer era inmune a cada una de ellas, cosas que le crispaba los nervios.

Incluso había tenido que colocar sellos en su habitación para que no se colara, ya que la primera noche se había acostado muy cansado, ¿Y que paso a la mañana siguiente?. Tenia al maldito rubio a milímetros de su rostro violando su espacio personal, haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente y sacándolo a patadas del lugar. En consecuencia su hermano le había dado una excusa barata y lo había abandonado junto a Naruto con ese pervertido. Estaba seguro que se lo había pegado Jiraiya, ese viejo despreciable y pervertido.

No había un solo día en que había podido pensar en calma, sobre Naruto, pues aquel tipo estaba rondándolo, haciendo notar su mirada sobre el, pero nunca era capaz de descubrir realmente donde se encontraba para matarlo de peor forma posible. Es decir no había podido ocupar su valioso tiempo, por estar evitando a Minato, ya tenia ganas de llorar, era un hombre mayor que el, pero actuaba peor que un niño. Realmente se preguntaba como ese hombre había llegado a covertirse en el cuarto Hokage si era de esta forma, tan peculiar, por no decir descaradamente pervertida.

-Realmente el respeto que te profesaba en un principio, se disipó de muchas maneras Minato y te puedo asegurar también que todo aquello que me dijiste dentro de aquel cuarto aquel dia, ya lo olvide completamente…y creo que no te dire nada de tu hijo…-Susurro venenosamente mientras salía de casa. Solo porque había hablado con demasiada pasión había evitado que MInato lo atrapara y quizás que le hiciera. Habia logrado salir de casa y poner justo un sello que evitaría que el rubio no se moviera un buen rato de la casa, pues a pesar de la gran atracción sexual que había entre los demás, en Itachi estaba cosquilleando algo que no quería y no debía permitirse, sino seria volver al mismo juego vicioso del cual había sacado a Sasuke recientemente, donde este había tenido que juntar los pedazos del corazón de su hermano.

Su corazón se había protegido con un caparazón que no permitiría que nadie ni nada volviera a entrar en aquel corazón que había quedado, todas sus ilusiones e inocentes sueños habían sido demolidos por Madara, mientras aquella enfermiza relación había durado. Tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar de forma tan infantil que le daba rabia. Lo único bueno de todo ese asunto era la relación de su hermano con Naruto, pues iban muy bien incluso podría apostar que pronto se volveria mucho mas serio, asi que sentiría una responsabilidad menos con Sasuke, ya que Naruto supliría aquel espacio en su corazón que el tan egoístamente había provocado en su pequeño hermano, pro no ver mas alla que el mismo.

.O.

En algún lugar de la villa

-sasuke, ¿Esta bien dejar a Itachi solo con el señor MInato?-Pregunto preocupado el rubio, siendo guiado por un silencioso Sasuke que había argumentado no se que para sacarlo de la casa y para hablar con el, y de eso ya había pasado un buen rato, por ende se sentía extraño de tanto silencio, aunque había una vocecita en su mente que le hacia pensar cosas no muy decentes sobre un desvalido Uchiha por la posición privilegiada que tenia por la espalda del chico.

-No te preocupes son cosas que ellos deben solucionar, pues son mayores.-Exclamo serio, aunque mas serio de lo normal-Naruto te traje aquí, ya que necesito decirte algo de suma importancia y que podría cambiar tu impresión sobre mi-Expuso un poco incomodo de exponer sus sentimientos

-No hay forma de que pueda cambiar mi impresión de ti Sa-Su-Ke-Exclamo divertido resaltando " uke " de su nombre

-…-Intento ignorar aquel sonrojo que se formo ante las palabras del chico, pues lo hacia sentir vulnerable y extrañamente le gustaba eso, pero eso no venia al caso-Creo que si es posible, y que yo…tu me gustas desde que nos conocimos, siempre me gustaste y siempre alimente la esperanza de tener alguna relación contigo, aunque quizás no se pueda debido a tu condición y…

-Tsk-escucho chasquear al rubio, dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos a este y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado. Naruto estaba con una cara de chulo y maleante que extrañamente lo hizo estremecer. No podía evitarlo, últimamente aquellos desplantes agresivos, posesivos y dominantes que exteriorizaba Naruto le revolucionaban las hormonas y era muy difícil de definir. Se sentía confundido, ya que ni siquiera había podido exponer aquella duda con su hermano, debido a aquel rubio pervertido que no perdia oportunidad en molestar y acosar a su hermano.-Ya pensaba yo que nunca serias capaz de decirlo Uchiha, eres demasiado timido para esto-Exclamo divertido Naruto con un tono de voz tan suelto y desinhibido que hizo sonrojar a Sasuke, para satisfacción del rubio. Las cosas podían resultar como el quería y podría dejar el cuento del pobre niño desvalido.

-Te estoy confesando que me gustas…-reitero dubitativo.

-…-El rubio se acerco con decisión tomándole fieramente la barbilla haciéndole mirar. Quizas era un poco mas bajo, pero ya crecería o si que lo haría.-Yo ya lo sabía, se te notaba a leguas…-Susurro a escasos centímetros del sonrojado rostro de Sasuke, para posteriormente lamerle la mejilla derecha que aumento en temperatura

-¿Por qué estas actuando asi?-Exclamo molesto, desasiéndose del agarre del rubio. Aunque sus mejillas totalmente rojas le quitaban cierta amenaza a su mirada.

-Simplemente estaba viendo cual de los dos Naruto te gustaba mas, cual te atraía y mas y lo descubri. Sasuke cuando me fusione con Kyuubi, deje de ser aquel pequeño niño frágil que necesita ayuda, incluso podría decir que me enseño muchas cosas a gran velocidad. Por ende pude descubrir que te gusta este Naruto, mas que el niño dulce que necesita solo de una simple caricia en la mano para ser feliz. -Respondio desafiante arrinconando el cuerpo de Sasuke contra la muralla, movimiento que dejo desconcertado al otro chico, pues fue demasiado rápido para preverlo.-Además me encanta hacerte sonrojar, ya que te vez tan adorable con aquel color en tus mejillas tan pálidas, te gusta ser el protegido y no al revés , sabes que es la verdad-Sentencio dejando escapar su aliento sobre los temblorosos labios de Sasuke.

-…-Su mas oscuro deseo estaba expuesto, por mas que se lo había recriminado había sido descubierto. Le gustaba este naruto, tan resuelto, pícaro, desinhibido, extrovertido y atrevido, deseaba fervientemente que alguien cuidara de el, más que hacer lo contrario, pues con ITachi se había dedicado a eso y había quedado con una extraña necesidad de confort que con su hermano no obtenía.-No toques ahí-Exclamo indignado a pesar del fuerte sonrojo, una traviesa mano morena se había deslizado a una de sus nalgas- Eres un maldito descarado.-

-Pero te gusta, te gusta tener a alguien con quien discutir y todo, lo sabes. Además me es mucho mas fácil sacar el nuevo Naruto, que aquel invento de niño indefenso…demasiado empalagoso…-Sentencio para sellar los cálidos labios del Uchiha menor, que gimió suavemente ante la sorpresa. La acción no fue demasiado prolongada como profunda, ya que Naruto ahora debía indagar este nuevo "yo" con Sasuke, pero de lo que estaba aseguro que este se veía endemoniadamente Sexy con los labios semi abiertos, las mejillas encendida y los parpados semi abiertos, realmente era una visión deliciosa.

-Entonces somos…-Susurro no muy seguro. Estaba mostrando una faceta que mantenía oculta con su mascara de frialdad y chulería, era algo que solo dejaba ver a su hermano.

-Novios, parejas…como tu quieras denominarlo, ya que lo que tu quieras seremos.- Respondió con una radiante sonrisa. Podia ser un maldito arrogante, pero aun conservaba a ese niño dulce dentro de si, además una combinación de ambos no estaría mal.

-Baka-Su respuesta había provocado un calorsito en el pecho de Sasuke que había sonreido abiertamente y aquello Naruto lo atesoro, ya que era una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto. Definitivamente haría a Sasuke tan feliz como estuviera en sus manos. Gacias a kyuubi sus sentimientos se habían revolucionado, pero seguía siendo el mimo. Amaba a Sasuke.

Las cosas desde ese dia habían mejorado considerablemente para los menores, ya que para Itachi las cosas s habían complicado desde que había dicho aquellas palabras. No es que se arrepintiera, pero ahora sentía esa mirada depredadora aun mas oscura y ya iba cerca de un mes con eso. Realmente las cosas se estaban complicado pues aquel calorcito dentro de su pecho se estaba haciendo cada vez mas intenso y no estaba para caer en el. Anque quisiera no DEBIA, por nada, tenia que ser fuerza su fuerza de voluntad tendría que ser mayor que la de MInato, por muy Hokage que alla sido.

Aunque las fervientes negaciones de l Uchiha mayor no fueron suficientes.

Se iba a cumplir un mes y medio desde la estadio del rubio mayor en la casa. Justo ese dia Naruto había invitado a Sasuke a salir, asi que se encontraba solo en la casa, pues tampoco sabia donde anda su acosador, asi que pensando que estaría a salvo, tomo un reparador baño de tina. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo, pero al paracer había sido suficiente, ya que los colores se le habian subido a las mejillas. Mas calmado y relajado, se seco un poco y se coloco la toalla alrededor de cintura, mientras que con otra secaba su cabello, saliendo distraídamente del baño.

Habia cometido el mas grave error.

Minato no había salido, se encontraba en la casa, esperando. No sabia que, pero ese pelinegro sabria con quien estaba jugando. Adrede había ocultado su chakra, asi que había percibido como el chico se dirigía al baño. Aquello simplemente era perfecto, pues había hecho bajar la guardia al otro chico luego de mas de un mes. Habia sido una tarea ardua, pero hoy obtendría lo que tanto quería.

Se encontraba a fuera del baño, esperando la salida del Uchiha mayor, tan solo era cosa de tiempo. No habían obstáculos y menos aun cuando vio salir al chico con una simple toalla que ocultabasu desnudez. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro chico el cual se sonrojo furiosamente dejando caer la toalla con la cual se secaba el cabello. En un intento rápido se devolvió en sus pasos, pero no por nada Minato había sido Hokage. Habia interceptado la huida del menor.

-Que quieres?-Pregunto lo mas amenazante posible, si es que era posible en las fachas que estaba.

-Te quiero a ti-Aquello había salido con un susurro ronco que hizo estremecer a Itachi.

-No se a que te refieres.-Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero no iba a ceder.

-He estado aguantando cada una de tus insinuaciones, inconscientemente deseabas que me acercara- Exclamo triunfante al ver el sonrojo mas pronunciado en las pálidas mejillas del menor, el cual se debatía entre golpearlo o salir de aquel lugar.

-No vas a salir ileso de aquí-Fue la sentencia impregnada de sensualidad que desconcertó a tal punto, que no fue capaz de esquivar aquellos calientes brazos que se colocaron con fuerza de acero alrededor de su cintura. El calido aliento de Minato se encontraba contra su punzante arteria del cuello.

-…-Simplemente estaba perdido

Minato comenzó a besarlo con hambre y lujuria contenida, sentía su cuerpo temblar por aquellas emociones y por las calientes manos del mayor que recorrían su cuerpo sin tapujo. Un incontrolable latigazo de placer golpeo a Itachi, cuando Minato deslizo lo único que evitaba su desnudez, se sentía expuesto, pero sumamente caliente. Habia intentado evitar lo inevitable. Ese hombre lo deseaba desde que lo había visto y el tan solo quería evitar aquello que bullía dentro de su pecho, tan solo para no volver a sufrir, pero era demasiado tarde, Itachi ya había caído bajos los encantos de aquel hombre, que sabía muy bien donde tocar, ya que estaba provocando que todo el cuerpo del pelinegro se contorsionaba por el placer y suaves gemidos escaparan de los cálidos labios del muchacho.

Era un hombre, si. Tenia paciencia, pero con Itachi la había perdido desde que lo había conocido, no habían palabras para explicar aquello. Era un necesidad que le quemaba las entrañas tan salvaje y tan profunda. Estaba seguro que no era puro deseo, lo sabia perfectamente, por lo cual estaba muy seguro con sus movimientos, además las respuestas que recibía eran tan encantadoras y tan lujuriosas que no había vuelta atrás.

Intento reprimirse, pensar en algo mas, pero le resultaba imposible, todos sus sentidos estaban intoxicados con aquel hombre. Habia llegado al punto de no retorno, estaba perdido.

El deseo era brutal y agobiante, en pocos minutos la ropa del rubio fue deshecha por la prisa y por lo excitado que se encontraban. Roces, caricias y besos llenos de gemidos, placer y algo mas que estaba creciendo, que se encontraba ahí…aunque aun no tenia nombre definido.

Caricias candentes, besos llenos de pasión y roces provocativos, los llevaron al borde de la locura. Minato penetro a Itachi de forma ruda y segura. No importaba ser suave, ambos estaban hambrientos por la pasión desbordante, deseaban eso y aun mas. El placer y el calor inundaban cada uno de sus poros, asfixiando su cordura. Las embestidas los llevaban al punto donde solo importaba el placer asfixiante y el cuerpo del otro, aquella fricción, llegando a la cúspide del placer y el orgasmo. Donde se fundían en uno solo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que no se habían preocupado de el desastre que habían dejado y que habían terminado durmiendo en la habitación del menor. Tan solo se encontraban abrazados, sin ser consientes de las curiosas miradas de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Era algo inevitable…-Susurro divertido Naruto, mientras buscaba algo para comer

-Itachi va a poner el grito en el cielo, cuando despierte y se dé cuenta…-Exclamo preocupado.

Y Sasuke no estaba tan alejado de la verdad

Continuara

Ohayo!!!, sientola demora en el capitulo, pero ahora las cosas estan mejor, sin contar que este capitulo me costosu bien resto, ya que no estaba muy segura de como armarlo, pero como ven aqui esta, exactamente no hay lemon, pues no queria hacerlo, ademas queda poco para el final, creo que como 3 o 4 capitulos mas. Ahora las cosas estan tomando al fin su curso y descubrian las vueltas que da esta historia xD, bueno ja ne!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Luz dentro de la oscuridad

capitulo XII: Emprendiendo el viaje

Con incomodidad abrio sus ojos, sentia el cuerpo pesada y porque no decir pegajoso, pero no estaba muy seguro del porque, pero algo dentro de si le decia que era algo malo, realmente malo y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad cuando sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre la mano que se posaba sobre su cintura, era una mano morena y mas grande que la propia, eso no podria presagiar nada bueno, asi que con un nudo en el estomago se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo, el cual se puso dilucidar en su palidecimiento y en el mueca de fastidio y molestaque se formo en su rostro.

-"Okay, como que mis planes se fueron a la basura, por la culpa de este maldito rubio de hormonas revolucionadas, ahora como podria ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara? y peor aun como cai bajo sus embrujos?-Eso si que lo tenia molesto mientras se vestia con rapidez, necesitaba salir lo mas pronto posible de su habitacion y hablar con el hokage. No iba a permitir que los avances que habia tenido Naruto se fueran por el caño por culpa del padre que no era capaz de mantener sus hormonas y calentura a raya. Realmente habia sobrepasado su paciencia, la cual era mucho y ya no estaba para andar paranoico, Minato ya tenia bastante edad como para actuar como adulto o bueno el intento de uno.

Era aun temprano asi que no debia hacer mucho ruido, no sabia si su hermano estaria despierto o no junto a Naruto, asi que era mejor ser precavidos y no descargar en otros su propia frustacion, la cual era bastante. NI siquiera desayuno cuando salio en direccion de la torre, ya no estaba para jugarretas, realmente ese hombre tenia menos cerebro que un...con cualquier cosa que lo compara, estaria insultando el ente comparador. Trato de mantener su mente en blanco mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha que recien comenzaban a movilizarse.

Sabia perfectamente que si esto sucedia dentro de un futuro remoto (hecho que no habia sido tan remoto) debia hablar inmediatamente con el hokage, no habia otra opcion para sus planes, que eran bastante simples. Naruto debia relacionarse lo mas posible en los siguientes meses a partir del dia que se habia fusionado con el kyubi, pero gracias a Minato sus planes tendrian que apresurarse. Sabia perfectamente que Naruto ya habia comenzado con algunas misiones sencillas, pero ahora iria personalmente a pedirle una mision al Hokage junto a Naruto para enseñarle lo que mas pudiera, pues como iban las cosas era cuestion de dias para tener que decirle la verdad y preferia tener al chico un mas preparado mentalmente, quizas se lo tomara mejor de lo que podria esperar, pero ahora era tan impredecible...mejor no pensaria en esa parte del asunto, si no estaba seguro generaria un nuevo dolor de cabeza y realmente ya iba con un que tenia nombre y apellido.

Unos minutos mas tarde ingreso a la torre del Hokage, no habian muchos guardias a esa hora de la mañana, solo ambus que estaban escondidos por la seguridad del kage, pero eso no le interesaba, solo tenia algo en mente que cumplir. Llego mas rapido de lo que esperaba, eso demostraba tan solo que estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales intento repasar antes de tocar la puerta.

-Adelante Itachi, esta abierto.-El siempre sabia cuando venia.

-Buenos dias Hokage-Saludo cortesmente

-Creo que para ti no son tan buenos mi buen muchacho, pues te encuentras a estas horas de la mañana aqui- Le dijo leyendolo perfectamente

-Tan certero como siempre...a decir verdad vengo a hacer una peticion bastante personal-Le comento serio, sentandose frente a la mesa del Kage

-Tu diras Itachi, no eres un chico que haga peticiones muy seguido- Lo incito bastante interesado en el chico, que se veia bastante inquieto para su estoica personalidad.

-Quiero..no, necesito alejarme de MInato-Pidio sin rodeos.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?-Pregunto interesado en la peticion del chico

-mmm...realmente es un asunto bastante personal el cual me relaciona a ese hombre, pero debido a las circunstancias y a otra peticion que tengo que hacer...MInato desde que me vio me ha...cortejado, afectos a los cuales yo me he negado por el bienestar y progreso de Naruto. He tenido que vivir un mes bastante agotador evitando los constantes acosos de ese hombre, sin olvidar que debo preocuparme de Naruto y de las misiones encomendadas, eso es mas de lo que puedo resistir.

-Al parecer te deje en una situacion delicada sin darme cuenta-Expuso el hombre ante lo comentado por el muchacho- MInato siempre ha sido muy impulsivo y llevado a sus ideas como podras darte cuenta.-

-No necesito que se disculpe por lo que hizo el, es bastante mayor para que el mismo se de cuenta de sus propios errores, pero realmente no vengo a hablar de el precisamente y eso tiene que ver con mi peiticion y otra relacionada a la primera . Necesito que me mande en una mision con Naruto solo los dos, por el mayor tiempo posible y sin que se entere Minato-Su voz segura denotaba casi un mandato, pero por lo que reflejaban sus oscuros ojos era algo que necesitaba con desesperacion.

-...-No era una peticion para considerar a la ligera. Itachi era un ninja recien integrado y Naruto estaba en formacion, aunque el chico progresaba con velocidad- Necesito saber el trasfondo de esta peticion, para poder considerarla seria Itachi-

-Si me otorga la mision, le daria el mayor numero de herramientas a Naruto para que se pueda desenvolver como mejor ninja, se que tiene mucho potencial, pero no solo me evocaria en ello, si no tambien en sus habilidades sociales, se que han estado bastante inestables, asi que preciso de tiempo para ayudarlo a canalizarlas mejor, se que no sea mucho tiempo, pero presiento que seria bastante beneficioso tanto para Naruto como para mi...- Se habia expuesto mas de lo necesario, pero realmente necesitaba obtener aquel permiso. Debia alejarse de Minato para ver las cosas desde perspectiva.

-Veo que le has tomado cariño al muchacho...he escuchado de ciertos cambios en el chico en el ultimo mes, se ha vuelto una persona bastante dominante con tu hermano-Comento un tanto divertido, mientrasd dirigia sus oscuros ojos al rostro de Itachi

-Bueno...al parecer el tipo de relacion que tienen ha cambiado, pero mi peticion no esta relacionada a la relacion que ha entablado mi hermano con Naruto, aunque por consecuencia se vera afectada para mejor. Simplemente quiero pulir ciertas cualidades que Naruto ha demostrado tener y que no maneja correctamente, pues...debido a la situacion que me cuentro con Minato, no podre dilatar por mas tiempo el hecho de ocultar la identidad de Naruto, asi que esta es la unica solucion que se me ocurrio en el hipotetico caso que las cosas empeoraran.

-Puedo acceder a tu peticion, pero solo podrian ser 3 semanas a lo sumo. Crees que con ese tiempo podras ayudar a Naruto lo suficiente contra el mundo?-Pregunto ahora preocupado el anciano por el futuro del chico. Siempre le habia tenido un gran aprecio, pues lo habia conocido cuando estuvo despierto-

-Hare todo lo que esta en mis manos para que eso sea posible y vera que cuando volvamos Naruto se encontrata mejor para enfrentar la realidad y su verdad...y-

-¿Y tu?-Pregunto desviando la atencion del menor

-¿Disculpe?, no entiendo a lo que se refiere

-Itachi no soy tonto, se perfectamente que Minato te afecta, tan solo quiero saber si tambien te ayudara ese tiempo a ti.

-Mis sentimientos son totalmente irrelevantes para el buen cumplimiento de esta mision y ademas debo agregar que debo cuidar a mi hermano antes de expresar sentimientos innecesarios.-Comento lo mas frio que pudo. estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero no tenia de otra, realmente no queria comprometer sus sentimientos en nada ni con nadie, ya habia sufrido lo suficiente y su hermano igual, asi que debia devolverle los años de felicidad que le habia arrebatado.

-¿Estas seguro de tu desicion?-Pregunto preocupado de la respuesta del chico

-Completamente Hokage.

-Esta bien, saldran hoy al anochecer a una mision de reconicimiento...han llegado informes sobre unos miembros de akatsuki que estan merodeando el territorio del fuego, deben averiguar si los rumores son ciertos y que es lo que buscan. Si la villa esta en peligro, sabes que hacer.-Expuso el hombre los detalles de la mision.-El tiempo de la mision como ya te habia comentado es de 3 semanas si para entonces no han averiguado nada regresan, no hay necesidad de exponerlos mas de lo necesario.

-Como usted diga Hokage. Con su permiso me retiro-Se excuso el chico abandonando la oficina, debia volver a casa y avisar a Naruto sobre la mision, no era necesario que supiera hasta que estuvieran lejos de la villa y lejos de los oidos de Sasuke y Minato.

-¿Cuanto llevas escondido?-Pregunto divertido el anciano

-Recien llegue...¿Que hacia Itachi aqui?-Pregunto extrañado mientras entraba a la oficina

-Esta informandole los detalles de su mision junto a Naruto-

-Ya veo...aunque se veia extraño...-susurro distraido

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto divertido el hombre al ver que Minato se habia expuesto solo-Aprovechando que viniste a visitar a este viejo, hablemos sobre los ultimos detalles de tu inserción socia y laborall...-

* * *

Estaba seguro que MInato habia pensado que no lo habia sentido en la oficina, pero como no iba a detectarlo, si estaba tan poco camuflado, se preguntaba si el rubio tenia tanto poderio, pero eso no venia al caso en ese momento, ahora debia pensar en como desplegar su nuevo plan, ya que estaba seguro que todo saldria muy bien con Naruto, pues al parecer era lo unico que le salia bien. Con ese pensamiento llego a la casa y se encontro con Sasuke siendo acorralado por Naruto contra la pared. Si hubiera con otro humor hubiera estallado en risas, pero solo se rio sutilmente ( minimo 5 minutos) antes de arrebatarle a su hermano el rubio, el cual tan solo se reia de la reaccion de Itachi y de la sonrojada cara de Sasuke.

-Dime Itachi en que me necesitas?-Pregunto curioso el rubio una vez que se habian adentrado en el estudio de la casa

-Me tienes que acompañar en una mision, solo somos nosotros dos pues vamos en una mision de reconocimiento y que me permitira enseñarte algunas cosas mas para tu vida ninja "y vida social"-cosa que omitio-salimos esta misma noche

-Sasuke lo sabe?-Pregunto un tanto extrañado

-No, la mision se me fue informada esta mañana-Mintio.

-El señor Minato no se encuentra...-Comento con cierto deje divertido el rubio.

-Ese estupido me siguio, asi que lo doy por enterado...le avisare a Sasuke y preparamos nuestras cosas. Ojala anochezca pronto...-Murmuro mientras salia de la habitacion hacia la propia, dejando a un animado rubio solo.

-Sera una entretenida mision...espero aprender cosas nuevas-Sonrio como niño, dirigiendose a la cocina para informarle a su adorado Sasuke

Horas mas tardes...

-Itachi aun no entieno, por que yo no puedo ir en la mision?-Pregunto por enesima vez Sasuke, quien miraba impaciente a su hermano preparar su maleta

-MIra, ve con el Hokage y le preguntas tan amablemente como lo has hecho conmigo, no es algo tan dificil si te lo piesas un poco Sasuke...ademas no es la gran cosa, es una simple mision de reconocimiento, no creo que necesiten a 3 ninjas para ello, ademas asi puedes descansar de tu ...ahh no se has lo que quieras y no me sigas alegando cosas sin sentido- Refuto fastidiado cerrando su mochila- Ademas Naruto no es para mi, me quedo completamente claro asi que no temas que te lo pueda quitar...-comento con malicia haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a su hermano, que no fue capaz de decir nada, sino desaparecer de la habitacion dando un portazo

-Itachi me encuentro listo- aviso Naruto cuando llego a la habitacion del pelinegro

-Bien, ahora vamos.-Afirmo serio tomando sus cosas

-No vas a despedirte del señor MInato?-Pregunto extrañado el rubio

-A ese lo puede arrollar un carreta si quiere, pero yo no voy a gastar mi tiempo en cosas innecesarias como en avisarle, ademas no es NADA MIO-Expuso lo bastante alto, pues el rubio mayor se encontraba en algun lado escondido. realmente estaba analizando la idea de que habia sufrido un traumatismo cerebral, ya que no encontraba otra razon para que el hombre fuera tan extraño y pues...estupido.

Y asi como lo propuso Itachi sucedio. Minato se dio por aludido con las palabras del menor y no era tonto, solo que se habia entusiasmado con el chico. Era lindo que podia hacer? no era su culpa.

Mientras avanzaban dejando la villa atras, Itachi estuvo todo el camino pendiente de que no lo siguiera ni su hermano y menos MInato, que si lo hacia lo masacraba si era necesario, ya que no iba a permitir que interrumpiera en sus planes por el bien de Naruto. Por favor estaba haciendo su buena obra en la vida, despues de toda la basura que hizo en su adolescencia...aunque tampoco tan mayor no era, pero ese no era el hecho, si no la cuestion era dejarle un novio a Sasuke mas menos cuerdo y ...eso cuerdo y fuerte, las otras implicaciones ya no le correspondian.

-Itachi te estas riendo extraño-Expuso un tanto preocupado el rubio de la salud mental del Uchiha

-No te preocupes NAruto, ya lo sabras a su debido tiempo, tan solo debes ser paciente-

-Ok, yo yan solo decia...-exclamo mientas se extendia una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Sasuke es muy adorable-Solto sin mas dejando por unos segundos perpejo a Itachi

-En realidad nunca lo he dudado, tan solo que se habia vuelto algo frio, pero al parecer...contigo muetra su lado B...-comento picaramente

-Pero yo aun quiero que me muestre mas de su lado adorable y...-

-¿No querras decir su lado violable?-Pregunto divertido, viendo como en el rostro del moreno se extendia un leve sonrojo

-Bueno...-

-No temas NAruto...tan solo debes tener paciencia-Le dijo como si nada, mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro, como muestra de apoyo

-¿No te molesta?-Pregunto un poco confuso

-Tu eres lo que necesita mi hermano para que deje de ser un amargado y bueno..si se tiene que volver adorable para ello, quien soy yo para ir en contra del amor...-Tras eso comenzo a reir estruendosamente, por sus propias palabras. Si sasuke me escucha me mata

-a mi tambien...a mi tambien...-

Continuara...

Nada que decir, otra actualizacion, bueno...bastante lento lo estoy haciendo, pero es seguro que actualizo, en serio


	13. Chapter 13

**El Luz dentro de la oscuridad**

**capitulo XIII:**

La noche habia pasado sin contratiempos, pues Minato no los habia seguido, por lo cual se podía sentir tranquilo. Ahora que se encontraba a solas en la inmencidad del bosque se podia sentir un poco mas tranquilo para pensar todas las cosas que estan sucediendo. Realmente estaba haciendo todo por su hermano, el realmente queria que su hermano fuera feliz, despues de todo lo que habia sucedido en el pasado.

-Itachi, no hay necedidad de pensar tanto las cosas-Fue el comentario que salio en medio del silencio que los acompañaba.

-¿A que te refieres naruto?-Pregunto extrañado de las palabras del rubio

-Se que quieres lo mejor para tu hermano, como tu dijiste, en mi cuerpo recide Kyuubi y he tenido largas conversaciones con el para comprender muchas que en estos no conocí por estar bajo ese extraño jutsu. Se que tuviste una vida dificil con tu hermano por malas decisiones que tu hiciste, pero creo que no debes seguir atormentarte por lo mismo. Itachi el pasado fue, el presente es ahora, por lo cual tambien debes considerar que tu tambien tienes una vida y por los errores que cometiste no debes culparte por siempre. Debes crecera partir de ellos

-Naruto...son temas delicados, que yo debo resolver y...-

-Acosta de tu propia felicidad?-Pregunto serio el rubio deteniendo su andar.

-Realmente naruto es algo que no me gusta recordar, son errores que realmente calaron ondo en Sasuke, por lo que pudiste ver con anterioridad, por mis malas acciones y decisiones perjudique la vida de Naruto.

-Acaso quieres que yo sea el soporte de Sasuke mientras tu te desmoronas? Realmente no lo encuentro muy justo, entiendo mi posicion, pero no entiendo porque tu tienes que sacrificarte. Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez , somos humanos y de la misma manera podemos enmendar esos errores.

-No es tan facil...-

-Tu eres el que no lo hace facil...simplemente tu estas haciendo un problema mayor, hay gente que te podria ayudar, pero tu no les queires dar la posibilidad para ello. Tu eres el unico responsable de tu situacion actual.

-Nunca pense que tu me regañarias.-Comento el pelinegro con un leve sonrisa

-Hay muchas cosas que no esperas de mi Itachi, entreno con Sasuke todos los dias y me entreno solo aun mas, no pierdo el tiempo, deseo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie ose lastimar a sasuke-

-Siempre espere encontrar alguien asi para mi hermano, es lo mejor que podrias decirme Naruto-

-Espero que estas semanas sean realmente provechosas para nosotros y para mi entrenamiento, pues realmente quiero saber lo que tanto escondes-Finalizo con una zorruna sonrisa

-Lo que escondo?-Pregunto extrañado-Espera un momento naruto

-Estamos en mision Itachi-kun, estamos en mision-

-Chiquillo imprudente vuelve aca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

-Estoy seguro que mi hermano no me quizo llevar por tu culpa-Exclamo molesto sasuke a Minato que lo miraba extrañado.

-Por que supones que por mi culpa tu hermano no te quizo llevar en la mision de reconocimiento?-Pregunto un poco mosqueado, no estaba mosqueado por lo que decia el chico, pero si por que Itachi se habia ido sin darle la cara finalmente y eso le cabraba. Despues de la conversacion con el Hokage, queria remediar las cosas es verdad que se estaba llevando un poco por las hormonas, que podia hacer si despues de tanto tiempo qtenia libertad propia?.

-ayer salio muy molesto y llego igual y todo esto sucede desde que usted llego, quiero saber cuales son las intenciones que tiene como mi hermano-Exigio el pequeño uchiha impresionando al rubio mayor

-¿Mis intenciones con Itachi?-

-Si, que pretende con mi hermano, una vez mi hermano se enamoro y le trajo muchas lagrimas y malos momento y no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir, pues mi hermano lo unico que bsuca es mi felicidad, por lo cual no ve la propia y es capaz de negar cualquier posibilidad si ve que con ello yo puedo ser feliz, ya que segun el con sus acciones me quito felicidad y cosas asi, asi que por eso, le exigo que me diga cuales son las intenciones que tiene con mi hermano.

-Sasuke, por todo lo que has visto ¿Ves alguna mala intencion de mi parte? Eres un hombre adulto para poder ver que pretendo con tu hermano-

-Lo digo pues sus acciones son algo confusas, señor Minato-

-Puede ser que mis acciones sean confuzas, pero son sinceras. Deseo a tu hermano, pero tambien siento un cariño muy especial por el. Aun no estoy completamente seguro que sea amor, pues seria muy apresurado para decirlo, pero puede acercarsele mucho, ademas tu hermano no es una persona muy accesible asi que yo exagero un poco mas para que el me note, pues veo que tu eres su vida, por lo cual la entrada de mi persona no esta contemplada en sus planes, asi que debo forzarlo a hacerlo, pero no quiero llegar al punto de obligarlo. Realmente deseo hacer feliz a tu hermano, deseo teneruna familia con el...deseo formar la familia que perdi, la que tuve una vez con Kushina...

-...-Sasuke no conocia tantos pormenores de la vida de Minato, asi que conocerlos en una sitaucion asi, era algo incomodo.

-No te estoy tirando en cara, nada Sasuke, tu eres joven y tuhermano tambien lo es. Se que no le soy indiferente a tu hermano, asi que me gustaria poner en orden las cosas con el cuando vuelva, aunque antes tengo que salir en una mision.

-Confiare en sus palabras.¿Puedo saber que mision o tampoco tengo derecho a saberlo?-pregunto mosqueado recordando las palabras de su hermano

-No hay secretos en ellos, tan solo voy saliendo en una mision ultrasecreta, ya que voy en busca de las personas que me tenian bajo aquel extraño jutsu, para sacarle toda la informacion que pueda y bueno, luego matarlas por ello, para que nadie tengo que sufrir lo que yo sufri.-afirmo con una zorruna sonrisa.

-todos salen en misiones importantes, y yo soy el unico que se queda sin hacer nada en casa y eso realmente me molesta-

-Sasuke deberias aprovechar que tienes este tiempo para hacer otro tipo de cosas, no siempre tendras l aoportunidad de disfrutrar de la vida, te lo puedo decir yo, que me arrepiento de no haber puesto primero a mi familia que a mi vida de ninja. es un precio que siempre pagare.-Comento melancolico Minato.-Ahora me ire, pues el HOkage me solicito, ve tu lo que haces con tu tiempo muchacho.- y al decir estas palabras desaparecio frente a sasuke

-Espero hermano que cuando vuelvas tengas todas las cosas solucionadas, pues no voy a permitir que no seas feliz, puede que una vez hallas cometido un error, pero yo no voy a cometer el error que cometiste conmigo, no para ser feliz tu deberas ser infeliz, no es algo que como Uchiha valla a permitir, la familia siempre es lo mas importante.

* * *

Sasuke tras la charla con Minato habia hecho lo que este le habia aconsejado, relajarce y pensar un par de cosas de la vida y sobre como su vida habia cambiado en el ultimo tiempo.

a decir verdad cuando habia vuelto a la villa a su hermano tras e tiempo que estuvieron fuera del mundo ninja, jamas penso que veria a Naruto despíerto y muchos menos que seria el novio de este, es algo que salia completamente de su logica en su momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba realmente estaba feliz por los giros que habian dado. Quizas en un principio la idea de un Naruto tan dominante lo habia asustado realmente y no lo podia negar, sentir esa proteccion que trasmitia naruto, no era algo a lo cual se pudiera acostumbrar facilmente, pero era algo que le agradaba ahora, quizas era algo que necesitaba, no estaba seguro de como explicarlo, pero se sentia bien en le relacion que tenia con el rubio.

Siguiendo los consejos del rubio mayor, sasuke se dedico a disfrutar aquellos dias de tranquilidad como le habia mencionado Minato, pues existia la posibilidad que en despues no los tuviera por mucho tiempo, no era lo mismo estar solo, pero tras pensarlo no tenia ningun sentido que el fuera a la mision del rubio, ya que habia podido ver tras los planes de su hermano. Itachi buscaba lograr lo mejor para el futuro del rubio y eso no lo habia podido ver hasta ahora, pues habia estado ciego.

Su hermano habia estado haciendo muchas cosas por su felicidad, pero no estaba haciendo nada por la propia y era algo que no le estaba gustado, ya que su hermano esta dejando de lado una gran oportunidad de ser feliz que era estando al lado de Minato, pues a pesar de ser quizas algo pervertido y algo asi, se veia una buena persona y de buenos sentimientos, mucho que mejor que cualquier persona que hubiera visto y tambien podia ver que deseaba lo mejor para su hermano, es decir que deseaba la felicidad de su hermano y que incluso lucharia para alcanzarla.

Su hermano debia dejar esa cabezoneria que tenia de hacerlo feliz y ser feliz de una maldita vez, ya era un adulto y podia valerse por si mismo, ya era momento que su hermano viviera su propia vida.

* * *

-Creo naruto que hemos dado un gran avance en todo este tiempo que hemos entrenado, veo un gran futuro en ti-Comento Itachi mientras caminaba junto a Naruto

-Me alagas Itachi, pero todo esto no lo hubiera logrado si o hubiera tenido un profesor como tu, realmente eres un prodigio como ninja, he progresado, pero todo te lo debo a ti-

-Pero debes considerar que tenias el potencial para desarrollar lo que te estaba enseñando, pues si no, no hubiera valido la pena todo este tiempo de entrenamiento.-

-Sabes Itachi que cuando vinimos no quise preguntarte los reales motivos de este viaje, pues realmente no creo que nunca alla sido necesario hacer esta mision, si no que tu tienes otras intenciones y creo que ya es momento de que me las digas-

-No pense que te fueras a dar cuenta, se nota que ha habido un gran cambio contigo, Naruto-kun-

-Creo que es en parte por el kyuubi y por mi mismo, pero quierop saber ¿por que hicimos este viaje y me entrenaste de esta manera?-

-Bueno Naruto, creo que esa respuestan que tanto ansias va a tener que esperar, pues primero debo informar al Hokage todos tus avances y posterior a eso puedo responder todas tus preguntas.

-No quieres responderme a solas...-Comento un poco malhumorado el rubio

-No es eso, lo que te voy a contar es delicado, por ende debe estar el Hokage, el sabe lo que te voy a decir y no sabemos como puedes reaccionar ante la informacion que te vamos a revelar. Ademas solo son un par de horas mas, no es tanto lo que debes esperar.

-Esta bien, tu ganas-

* * *

-Aqui nos encontramos Hokage-sama, 3 semanas de entrenamiento intensivo-

-Ya veo Itachi-kun, puedo ver el cambio en Naruto, veo que tenias razon y que solo tu podias lograr tanto en tan poco tiempo, realmente te felicito, se nota que el chakra de naruto ha cambiado y se ha fortalecido tambien espero que hallas logrado tus objetivo en todo este tiempo-

-Asi es, e incluso fui mas alla, naruto-kun tiene un alto potencial y no me decepciono, aprendio rapido y de mu buena manera, no tengo nada que decir sobre su formacion, pude hacer incluso misiones como las que hago yo sin ningun problema-

-¿Tan seguro estas de sus progresos?-Pregunto serio el viejo

-asi es, completamente seguro-

-Creo en ti Itachi-kun-

-Hokage-sama...-

-Dime Naruto-kun-

-deseo que Itachi me diga lo que me ha estado ocultado, el me comento que solo podia hacerlo en su presencia, por posibles implicancias-

-¿se lo habias comentado?-pregunto un poco sorprendido de la pregunta dell rubio

-No, el solo lo dedujo y hace unas horas me pregunto.

-Bueno, si Itachi-kun te lo prometio quien soy yo para negarte aquella verdad.-

-Bueno Naruto-kun, lo que te voy a decir puede que no sea muy facil de asimilar para ti, pero creo que debes escuchar todo antes de juzgar. Tu entrastes al coma en el cual te encontrabas debido a un jutsu que realizaron en ti por ser hijo del Hokage, en ese momento el y su mujer viajaban mucho en misiones yvisitas diplomaticas, hasta que te tuvieron a ti, se asentaron por un periodo mas largo, el problema fue que unos ninjas peligroso lo interceptaron y atacaron matando a tu padre y dejando grabemente herido a tu padre, que fue lo ultimo que se vio, ya que el te vino a dejar al hospital y fue en busqueda de su esposa, nunca mas se supo del Hokage hasta ahora-

-¿Hasta ahora?¿que quieres decir?-

-Naruto, encontramos a tu padre vivo, tenia sus recuerdos bloqueados, por lo cual no sabia quien era, tan solo vivia para obeder las ordebes de sus captores-

-¿Entonces no sabe de mi?-pregunto entristecido el rubio

-si sabe naruto, le informamos que su hijo estaba vivo, pero por la seguridad de este aun no era momento para que se reencontraran, pues considerabamos que aun te encontrabas psicologicamente inestable pára poder aceptar lo que habia sucedido.-

-aun no logro entenderlo en su totalidad, pero quiero saber su nombre.-Pidio completamente serio

-Naruto, tu padre es Minato.-

-¿Minato? El hombre que encontramos merodeando la aldea, ¿es mi padre?-Pregunto un tanto desconcertado el rubio

-asi es, cuando lo trajimos nos dimos cuenta que estaba bajo el influjo de un poderoso jutsu que le impedia recordar su vida, pero al parecer al verte desencadeno que el intentara recordar, casi muere en el intento, pero logro recordar a su pequeño hijo que dejo en el hospital e incluso fue capaz de darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha pasado de la ultima vez que vio a ese pequeño niño, fue un shock realmente fuerte para el darse cuenta que habia perdido a su esposa y que su hijo habia estado en coma por mas de 10, fue realmente duro para el poder perdonarse el no haber sido capaz de salir de aquel jutsu, el es un victima al igual que tu.-

-No lo puedo creer...-

-Naruto?-pregunto extrañado el Hokage

-No puedo creer que no me halla dado cuenta de eso nunca, pues ahora que lo pienso, ambos somos excesivamente parecidos, tenemos actitudes parecidas e incluso nuestros chakra lo es, ademas jamas me dio por preguntar por su pasado, me sentia tan comodo a su ladoo como si lo conociera de toda mi vida, fui un estupido, mi padre siempre estuvo a mi lado, pero yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta.-

-Naruto no te sientas mal, ni siquier Minato se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo, pues fue tan grande su schock que teniendo una persona casi igual a el y con el apellido de su esposa, el no fue capaz de verlo, pues esperaba que yo le entregara aquella informacion y creo que la culpa aunh no lo deja tranquilo, asi que no debes sentirte mal por jamas notarlo.

-¿El aun no lo sabe?-Pregunto intrigado el rubioi

-Le dije que le diria donde estaba su hijo cuando tuviera la certeza de que este estuviera psicologicamente preparado para entender lo que habia sucedido, pues no estaba dispuesto a perder todo el progreso que habia tenido contigo, solo para que el supiera donde estaba su hijo, no hubieras sido capaz de afrontar todo aquello.

-No se que decir...-

-Creo que es algo dificil de digerir, pero el tiempo de ayudara, ahora solo falta que lo sepa tu padre-expuso Itachi

-Mi padre...-sururro con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Creo que ahora que todo esta dicho, pueden retirarse, es momento que descansen y puede que sasuke este ansioso de verlos.

-Nos vemos Hokage-sama-se despidieron ambos muchachos

-Tienes una gran familia que te espera Minato, puede que hallas perdido a la persona que amabas 10 años atras, pero el destino se encargo de reparar el daño...

Continuara...

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero bueno solo puedo decir que el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que ha durado tanto tiempo, nos veremos hasta el siguiente capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

**El Luz dentro de la oscuridad**

**capitulo XIV:**

**Realmente esto me fastidia, tenia mas de la mitad del capitulo hecho y me lo borraron de los borradores de fanfiction, me molesta, pero que le vamos a hacer, asi que hoy 29 de diciembre, veremos si acabo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que se a alargado mas de lo presupuestado, y realmente se los digo mas de lo que debería, peo bueno empecemos con esto mientras veo el maratón de house, que es lo único bueno con el calor de infierno que hace.**

Las cosas habían dado un extraño vuelco en la vida de Naruto, en esos momentos se dirigían a casa, junto a Sasuke, ya que MInato aun se encontraba en un misión ultrasecreta, pero analizando todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde que habia despertado todo era increíble, por no decir fantástico.

Aun le costaba creer todas las cosas fantásticas que le habían sucedido desde que había despertado, aun era como si un sueño estuviera viviendo, pero era real, , sentía que no podía pedir nada mejor, ahora volvia a tener una familia, aunque su madre no estaba con el, sentía que su familia estaba completa, tenia a su padre al lado y solo era cosa de tiempo para que este supiera la verdad y pudiera decirle "padre" e intentar recuperar aquellos años que habían perdido por aquellas personas que solo buscaron hacerle daño a ellos.

Itachi por su lado iba callado caminando al lado de Naruto que al parecer se veía muy feliz y no podía decir lo contrario, habia logrado que Naruto recuperar su padre, pues era la única opción que tenia, pues lamentablemnte su madre habia sido asesinada 10 años atrás, pero al menos su padre habia logrado sobrevivir, aunque habia sido por malos motivos, al menos habia existido una posibilidad y habia logrado aprovecharla para beneficio del pequeño rubio, solo podía decir que estaba feliz, sus planes habían concluido como tenia presupuestado, no como estaban planificados en un principio, pero bastante cercano que era lo importante, ya que habia alcanzado los mismos objetivos, que Naruto fuera independiente, lograra un nivel excepcional de ninja y se encontrara con su padre y por ende Sasuke era incluido en toda aquella felicidad, no podía pedir nada mas, sentía que esta vez si estaba haciendo bien las cosas por su hermano y al menos en algo estaba enmendado los errores de tantos años.

-¿Aun piensas que debes sacrificarte por la felicidad de Sasuke, para sentir un ´poco de paz en tu persona?-pregunto inesperadamente el rubio.

-¿Qué?-

-Como escuchaste Itachi, se que escuchaste perfectamente lo que te dije, es cosa de perspectiva. Sientes que le debes de una manera obsesiva a Sasuke y por mas que busques manera de recompesar todo aquello, nunca sientes que es suficiente, es cosa de mirar la situación actual. En un principio me hiciste despertar como una manera de hacer feliz a Sasuke, luego me otorgaste a Kyuubi, para que nadie pudiera lastimarme y Sasuke no se metiera en problemas por tratar de defenderme, querías que tuviera una persona en las mismas condiciones para afrontar el mundo y que fuera capaz de ser su sosten si en algún momento tu le faltabas, ahora tu me entrenaste para poder ocupar aquel lugar y me diste la felicidad que yo necesitaba para poder otorgarle todo mi cariño a Sasuke, no se te fue ninguna, pero ahora que cumpliste todos los puntos de tu supuesto plan ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora de tu vida? O ¿Aun sientes culpa por lo que paso tu hermano?-Pregunto Naruto dejando sin paso a Itachi, que lo miraba estupefacto.

-Realmente es extraño escuchar todo eso de ti principalmente, no me habia detenido a pensarlo y viniendo de ti, suena realmente mas de lo que esperaba que fuera, tan solo quería darle a sasuke la felicidad que yo le habia quitado al buscar la mia egoístamente, acaso ¿No es lo que haría cualquier hermano mayor por su hermano?

-Itachi no es tan simple como lo intentas ver, sasuke es casi un hombre, es un ninja que no tiene nada que envidiarle a cualquier otro, es fuerte, inteligente y astuto. Estoy seguro que es feliz mientras tu lo eres y los malos tiempos que pasaron solo fueron una prueba para fortalecer la relación que comparten como hermano, no puedes seguir pensando que el siente que le debes parte de su felicidad, el piensa que tu debes ser feliz para que el lo sea, ya no es un niño que necesita que lo protegan o cosas por el estilo, es un hombre que vivio las mismas penurios que tu, por lo cual sabe lo que le puede dar la vida a cambio. Itachi mira tu vida y ¿Qué es lo que ves?-Pregunto esta ves serio el rubio

-No veo el punto al cual quieres llegar, mi vida esta perfectamente bien-Se excuso un poco extrañado

-Yo no lo creo, piensa un poco, piensa que has hecho por ti los últimos años, es decir para tu persona que no tenga relación directa con sasuke-Le reto el rubio.

-Yo…no es tan sencillo como lo quieres hacer ver…-Expuso intentando refutar

-No itachi, tu eres el que no puede ver lo simple que es todo esto. Los últimos años te has dedicado a la felicidad de Sasuke sin pensar en la tuya.-

-La felicidad de Sasuke es mi felicidad-Se defendió el pelinegro un tanto incomodo del giro que estaba tomando aquella discusión.

-Es una manera de ocultarte la verdad a ti mismo, te engañas, simplemente admítelo has llegado al limite, tu felicidad esta a un paso de ti, pero no la quieres ver por estar al tanto de Sasuke, estas siendo ciego y egoísta contigo mismo, que tu seas feliz no impedirá que Sasuke sea feliz, es cosa de semántica, como tu habías dicho al ser feliz sasuke tu lo serias, se aplica de manera inversa, por lo cual sasuke también será feliz si tu lo eres, no seas tan egoísta contigo mismo.

-…-Llevaba tantos años pensando tan solo en Sasuke y lo mal que habia obrado que no habia visto mas alla, quizás existía la posibilidad de ser feliz por su cuenta.-Puede que tengas en algo razón…-Respondió algo dubitativo.

-No pasara nada si lo intentas, ¿Una ultima oportunidad?-Pregunto esperanzado el rubio.

-Una ultima oportunidad…-Susurro con una leve sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, ya lo puedo ver, además mi padre estará muy complacido con este cambio de perspectiva de tu parte…-Sugirió con su zorruna sonrisa.

-…-Al solo recordar a MInato sus mejillas se sonrojaron, desde lo que habia sucedido no lo habia vuelto a ver y no sabia como se desarrollarían las cosas tras saber que su hijo era Naruto y siempre estuvo a su lado, quizás la esperanza que tenia Naruto, en ese mismo momento desaparecería. El dejarse llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos lo asustaba, pues conllevaban un riesgo que ya habia asumido una vez y del cual no habia salido bien parado.

En la torre del Hokage

-Veo que tu misión salió mejor de lo que pensaba MInato, pues has vuelto antes de lo que tenia presupuestado.-

-A decir verdad, las ansias que tenia por saber la verdad, fueron las que me impulsaron para desarrollar con rapideza mi misión, fue un gran incentivo.-Resposdio con una zorruna sonrisa.

-Me agrada escuchar eso de ti, entonces puedo dar como finalzada de manera exitosa tu misión-Afirmo complaciente el anciano.

-Asi es, nadie volverá a sufrir lo que yo tuve que vivir al igual que mi hijo…hablando de mi hijo, quiero saber su paradero.- Comento expentante el rubio-

-Tan solo debemos esperar que Itachi vuelva y podras saber todo lo que quieras muchacho.-

-Espero no tener que esperar…-

-No vas a tener que esperar nada MInato, como puedes observar estoy aquí, como prometi para decirte toda la verdad de una vez, pues tu hijo ya esta preparado para dar este paso contigo.- Expuso el pelinegro con el rostro impenetrable.-

-Un momento, ¿El ya sabe que su padre esta vivo y soy yo?-Pregunto extrañado del giro que estaban tomando las cosas.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, el ya conoce la verdad, solo faltas tu, tan solo puedo decir que se tomo bastante bien la noticia y esta ansioso por tener una familia contigo.-

-¿Mi hijo me quiere ver?-Pregunto emocionado.

-Para ser mas precisos no vez a tu hijo hace un par de días.-Solto el pelinegro sin dejar de ver aquellos azules ojos.

-No se de que estas hablando, yo no recuerdo haber visto a mi hijo.

-Minato tu has convivido con tu hijo por semanas…si lo piensas un poco te daras cuenta de quien es- Le comento Itachi, para que el propio rubio se diera cuenta de la realidad.

-…- En un primer momento el rubio pensó que el muchacho le estaba tomando el pelo con lo que le estaba diciendo, pero si e ponía a pensar un poco, solo habia convivido con 3 personas en las ultimas semanas y están era Itachi, Sasuke y…-NAruto…-Susurro sin poder creérselo.

-Asi es MInato, tu hijo es Naruto, a pesar de ser tan parecidos, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la tan obvia verdad que les concernía a ambos.

-Pero tu dijiste…-Comenzo a decir contrariado el rubio.

-Yo dije que no le podía decir que su padre estaba vivo, pero no dije que no podias vivir con el como una persona mas para conocerlo tal cual es.-

-Mi hijo siempre estuvo conmigo- No podía creer que su hijo siempre habia estado a su lado y el no se habia dado cuenta de ello pues ahora que lo pensaba tenia muchas manias de su difunta esposa Kushina. Calidas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus azules ojos. Paso semanas pensando en el niño que habia perdido y al desconocido que tendría que enfrentar, pero la realidad habia sido otra, una de las personas mas maravillosas que habia conocido y con la cual habia compartido no se trataba de otro si no de su propio hijo, al cual no había podido defender en su tierna infancia.-Ahora que lo pienso es tan obvio, somos tan parecidos…-Exclamo con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, que reflejaba la inmensa felicidad que sentía.

-Si yo te decía que yo te presentaría a tu hijo el cual no estaba preparado para conocerte no ibas a esperar que este estuviera siempre a tu lado, tan solo decidi que lo mejor era que convivieran como dos extraños para ver como se desenvolvían mutuamente, pero como puedes ver, son perfectamente compatibles- Dijo con una leve sonrisa el moreno

-Dijiste que Naruto ya lo sabe…-

-Se lo dije tan solo al llegar y esta muy feliz por la noticia y también pensó lo mismo que tu, son idénticos y nunca se dieron cuenta que eran padre e hijo.-

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Itachi, me has devuelto la vida al devolverme a mi hijo…nunca podre agradecértelo, lo que me has dado no tiene un precio calculable.-Comento con una radiante sonrisa

-…-Ante aquella radiante sonrisa, las mejillas de Itachi se colorearon pues había recordado las palabras de Naruto, pero se le hacía tan difícil abrirse a experimentar solo sus emociones- No es nada…-Comento escuetamente- Etto… Hokage-sama como misión ya ha terminado regresare a casa a descansar, con su permiso…- Antes que el anciano pudiera replicar algo. Uchiha ya había abandonado la estancia.

-¿Estas satisfecho con tu felicidad muchacho?-Pregunto el sonriente anciano

-A decir verdad, aun no Sarutobi-san, aun me queda algo por aclarar.-

-Y ¿A que esperas?...-Al terminas de formular aquella pregunta ya se habia quedado solo dentro de su oficina- Ambos merecen una felicidad completa…-Comento mientras observaba la roca con los bustos de los anteriores Hokages.

De camino al barrio Uchiha.

Itachi iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos con las mejillas aun sonrojadas, pues estos solo se relacionaban con un personaje en especial de ojos azules y pelo rubio que no era precisamente Naruto. Aun estaba dividido entre hacerle caso al rubio menor o meditar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre el y Minato. Para el era difícil de definir lo que esta sucediendo, pues a pesar de haber pasado una noche juntos aun se sentís inseguro y peor aun se sentía como una niña que esta siendo correspondida por su amor platónico, incluso pensaba que debía sentirse patético, pero ese no era el caso, entre sus pensamientos y sentimientos todo era difuso.

Cuando se dio cuenta tan solo se encontraba a unos metros de llegar al complejo Uchiha sin darse cuenta. El hogar que compartía con su hermano y los rubio era en otra dirección, pues en este lugar de la aldea nadie vivía, era un lugar desolado, por lo cual se iba a devolver sobre sus pasos cuando choco con algo o mas específicamente con alguien.

-Mi…Minato- Exclamo confundido sin poder detener el sonrojo que trepaba por sus pálidas mejillas. Se sentía tan estúpido en esos momentos, incluso sentía que le sudaban las manos y no podía sostener la mirada del mayor. Podia ser un ninja prodigio, pero en cuestiones amorosas aun era un adolescente. -¿Qué haces aquí?-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle.

-Pues seguirte.- Aquellas dos palabras con ese nivel de sinceridad realmente lo dejaron sin palabras.

-¿No deberías estar con Naruto? –Pregunto extrañado y más nervioso, pues en ese sector no circulaban ninjas y mucho menos habitantes de la aldea.

-Naruto puede esperar, lo que me importa ahora eres tu-Respondió muy seguro de si.

-Creo que no entiendo lo que estás diciendo Minato o a donde quieres llegar…-La brutal sinceridad del mayor lo estaba abrumando, sus mejillas ardían y no era capaz de mirar aquellas orbes azules, si lo hacía estaría perdido.

-Se que sabes a lo que me refiero-Sentencio acercándose aun mas al cuerpo del joven que se estremeció levemente ante la cercanía del mayor.

-Creo que estas creyendo mucho en ti mismo, eso es lo que se exactamente y como no tego intenciones de perder mi tiempo con personas asi, si me lo permites deseo volver a casa para poder descansar, ya que hace pocas horas pude volver de la misión en la cual me encontraba.-Afirmo, mientras se alejaba del cuerpo del mayor y comenzaba a caminar. Mientras mas lejos se encontrara de él podría pensar con claridad si no, se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones y no estaba seguro de lo que podría resultar de aquello.

-Mientes miserablemente-Fue la dura respuesta que recibió a cambio mientras una fuerte mano lo sostenía de la muñeca. Podía sentir el calor de aquella mano emanando a su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero tenia miedo, la única vez que lo había hecho su pobre corazón había salido lastimado dolorosamente y junto a el Sasuke, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar un dolor así nuevamente, de solo pensarlo sentía su pecho oprimirse.-No todos podemos ser tan seguros y sinceros como tu.- Escupió en respuesta. Se sentía sumamente expuesto, además sentía sus mejillas arden con intensidad.

-Cuando algo me interesa lo suficiente puedo ser muy serio-Respondio serio.

-No porque estes interesado tu yo lo voy a estar, asi que es mejor que me sueltes-Le amenazo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Queria estar lejos de el, en esos momentos se sentía asustado de lo que podía suceder.-Minato suéltame-Exclamo molesto dirigiendo su mirado al rubio.

Cuando Itachi se giro para enfrentar al rubio no espero que este lo besara, por lo cual quedo completamente sorprendido por la acción del mayor. Cuando se separaron el mayor tenia una leve sonrisa en la boca, mientras Itachi no sabia que pensar de lo que habia ocurrido.

-¿Cuál es el problema de aceptar que te gusto?-Pregunto un tanto contrariado el mayor por las reacciones del menor

Itachi no sabia que pensar se sentía pasado a llevar y tampoco se setia con las fuerzas para reclamar, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y se sentía indefenso, por lo cual sin que el mayor lo previera desapareció ante la mirada incrédula del rubio.

-No dejare que te escapes Itachi, es hora que afrontes esta situación con tus sentimientos y no con la cabeza que es por lo que te estás guiando en estos momentos.

El moreno habia actuado antes de pensar, en esos momentos se encontraba al otro extremo de la villa con su chakra lo mas imperceptible posible, no se sentía capaz de enfrentar al rubio, pues por mucho que lo detestara este tenia toda la razón, era momento de analizar la situación en la cual se encontraban, pero el aun no sabia con que hacerlo, verlo con el corazón o con su cabeza, dependiendo de cual eligiera el resultado variaría y aquello lo inquietaba, debido a la atracción que ejercía Minato sobre el. Era mayor de la que esperaba.

-No te escaparas tan fácilmente- Solo alcanzo a sorprenderse por escuchar esa voz tan pronto cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro del sueño de aquella voz. Minato lo había encontrad con la guardia baja, por lo cual habia podido tenerlo entre sus brazos sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, por lo cual rápidamente el color se apodero de las palidas mejillas del menor, que se sentía desbordado por la situación tan extraña en la cual lo habia puesto el rubio mayor.-Itachi no es tan difícil como crees, solamente tu estas haciendo las cosas mas difíciles de lo que son.-

-Es que no lo son MInato…sueltame- Alego sin conectar su mirada con la azulina.

-Eso no es una respuesta para mi, asi que no te soltare hasta que obtenga algo mejor…-

El menor no sabia que buscaba ganar minato con todo, quizás MInato lo que buscaba era alguien con quien pasar el rato, acostarse y luego cada uno por su lado…la sola idea lo hizo estremecer, hecho que no paso desapercibido para el mayor. EL rubio no sabia que estaba pasando por la mente de Itachi, pero al parecer era mas confuso de lo que el pensaba, pues el rostro de Itachi se estaba oscureciendo.

-Sueltame…-Fue la orden cargada de frialdad que pudo escuchar, aquello lo desconcertó, pero no iba a cedar.- ¡Te dije que me soltaras!- grito esta vez alterado el menor forcejeando para poder escapar

-No voy a dejar que escapez, es momento que me des una respuesta, ya que conoces mis intenciones y espere como tu me dijiste-

-Una respuesta dijiste, pues esta es mi respuesta, no voy a ser el concubino de nadie-escupió con desprecio aquellas palabras, que hicieron que MInato lo soltara como si quemara.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto totalmente desconcertado.

-Lo único que buscas es que me acueste contigo, pero mejor búscate a otro.- Exclamo molesto mientras iniciaba la marcha. Su corazón latía desbocado y su cuerpo temblaba por completo. No pudo dar un paso mas cuando fue abrazado por la espalda..-Déjame ir…-Susurro derrotado, estaba seguro que si seguía ahí se iba a desmoronar, no seria capaz de aceptar lo que sus labios habían pronunciado.

-Ya sabia que ibas a buscar escusas muy extrañas para no poder aceptar tus sentimientos, pero no pensé que tan extremas…tienes suerte que haya pensado en aquella posibilidad.

-…-Antes que pudiera replicar su cuerpo había sido girado quedando cara a cara al rubio, el cual lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa.

-Eres mas complicado de lo que pensaba, pero aun asi me gustas como eres, simplemente único.

-Lo siento…-Fue la dócil respuesta que dio el moreno. Su ojos estaban pegados en el pecho del mayor, pues la vergüenza se había apoderado de el.

-El sol necesita de la luna, Naruto necesita de Sasuke y yo necesito de tu, tu me complementas, tu eres lo que saca lo mejor de mi, ¿Quienmejor que tu?, nadie.-Sentencio mientras juntaba ambas frentes conectando ambas miradas.- Solo te necesito a ti…-

-…-Aunque quisiera las palabras no saldrían pues su garganta se habia cerrado ante las palabras del mayor-Dobe…-

-Yo también te quiero Itachi…-Susurro depositando un tierno beso en la frente del muchacho.

_**Fin**_

Al fin, como pueden ver no es la octava maravilla del mundo pero fue mi intento de final, lo bueno es que le voy a hacer un epilogo, para que vean como andan las parejas en un dia normal, pero la historia como tal ha terminado, ya no se cuentos años llevo con esta historia, pido disculpas a la que la seguían por la lentitud, pero la inspiración no siempre aflora como debiera, agradezco a los que leyeron y si alguien se topa con esta historia en un futuro. Siempre será n reto escribir, aunque me demoro una eternidad,


End file.
